Mon Ange
by Hiyoru
Summary: Une ange ? A la Soul Society ? Quelle est cette mauvaise blague ! Les shinigamis sont les dieux de la morts, ils n'ont aucunement besoin d'un ange amnésique dans les pattes ! Et pourtant...
1. Chapter I

Je combattais cet ennemi que j'avais poursuivi par delà les mondes pour effectuer ma mission. Je le détaillai encore une fois : cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux à la lumière du soleil, léger hâle, yeux verts étincelants, sourire éclatant et muscles bien dessinés. Il portait encore son uniforme d'Ange-Combattant par dessous ses grandes ailes noires de jais. Son épée dégainée, il me faisait face. Qui aurait put croire en le voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un traitre ? Mon adversaire eut soudainement un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon et tendit son bras vers moi. Me préparant au pire, je raffermis ma prise sur le pommeau de mon épée et m'élançai à l'attaque, mes ailes immaculées me propulsant à toute vitesse vers lui. Pas assez vite, hélas ! Il ouvrit, sa main, paume dans ma direction. Une lueur étincelante m'aveugla avant que l'obscurité ne vienne me cueillir tandis que l'autre disparaissait dans un tourbillon de plumes noires. Je lâchai mon arme sous le choc, ma dague toujours à ma ceinture, et m'effondrai, inconsciente, sur le pavage d'une rue dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence quelques minutes plus tôt…

**1****er**** monde, Q.G., 18h31**

- Général !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se retourna. Il avait des cheveux en batailles et un début de barbe lui mangeait le visage. Des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux d'un bleu glace comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours (ce qui était le cas). Dans son dos, deux immenses ailes blanches étaient repliées par-dessus ses vêtements. Il était vêtu d'un gilet en cuir noir sur une chemise blanche moulante avec un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche. Il portait des bottillons en daim, noir également. Le tout évoquait un uniforme militaire avec l'épée qui pendait à son côté, côtoyant une dague dont les fourreaux usés témoignaient de leurs nombreuses utilisations.

- Oui ?

- Nous avons perdu l'agent n°2 !

- Impossible.

En trois enjambées, il parvint aux côtés de son subalterne et se pencha sur l'écran que celui-ci surveillait. Le général chercha en vain le signal indiquant la position de l'agent. Le 2ème meilleur Ange-Combattant de l'organisation. Disparu. Il soupira et une immense lassitude apparu brièvement sur ses traits tandis qu'il se redressait. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils traquaient cet ennemi et lorsque, enfin !, il retrouvait sa trace… L'ange envoyé disparaissait.

- Sergent Démitri.

Un « homme », de l'autre côté de la salle, se raidit et demanda :

- Oui général ?

- Informer le commandant que l'ennemi est plus fort que selon nos prévisions et que…que nous avons perdu la trace de l'agent n°2 dans le 4ème monde.

- A vos ordres général !

Le sergent déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers le plafond qui était en réalité un réseau complexe de tunnels qui circulait dans toute le Q.G. Tous n'étaient pas vêtus à l'identique du commandant mais chacun possédait une paire d'ailes blanches partant de leurs omoplates. Ceux qui portaient le même uniforme que le commandant avaient un nombre brodé en fil d'or au niveau de leur cœur. Il s'agissait des Anges-Combattants du 1er monde.

* * *

_Voilà le prologue ! Et voici une petite explication sinon, ben vous allez penser que ce n'est pas une fanfiction de Bleach :_

_**1**__**er**__** monde (Paradis) :**_

_1) Dieu_

_2) Archanges_

_3) Anges Blancs/ Anges Noirs_

_**2**__**ème**__** monde (Enfer) :**_

_1) Satan_

_2) Démons Majeurs_

_3) Démons Mineurs_

_**3**__**ème**__** monde (Monde Réel) :**_

_Humains_

_**4**__**ème**__** monde (Soul Society) :**_

_1) Roi_

_2) Shinigamis_

_3) Âmes_

_**5**__**ème**__** monde (Hueco Mundo ):**_

_1) Aizen Sôsuke_

_2) Ichimaru Gin / Tousen Kaname_

_3) Hollows_

_Reviews, please ?_


	2. Chapter II

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla mon visage, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. J'observai les environs, gratifiant l'endroit où je me trouvais d'un regard surpris. Il s'agissait d'une _rue_ avec des _maisons_. Cela, je le savais mais, par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de comment je m'étais retrouvée là, d'où je venais ni qui j'étais ! Une lourde couverture reposait sur mon dos. Qui l'avait mise là ? Je me redressai, certaine de la faire tomber, mais, à ma grande surprise, elle resta sur mes épaules ! Je tentai alors de l'attraper mais ne saisit que des plumes blanches rattachées à... des _ailes_ ?! Je me mis debout et tournai sur moi-même pour tenter de les apercevoir. En vain.

« _Raah ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ces ailes ?! ...Mes ailes ? Et d'abord, où suis-je ? Comment y suis-je arrivée ? Et, surtout, qui suis-je ? »_

Je me mis alors en marche, estimant inutile de s'attarder dans les environs. Mes ailes restèrent bien sagement repliées dans mon dos tandis que quelque chose tapai sur ma cuisse au rythme de mes pas. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un fourreau d'épée. Mais alors, où était l'arme ? Je la vis quelques pas plus loin et me dépêchai de la ramasser pour la rengainer dans un geste qui me sembla primordial, remarquant par la même occasion la dague qui trônait à ma ceinture blanche. Puis, je m'étonnai :

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je porte une épée ? Et... Une dague ? »_

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la rue où je me trouvais. Je la suivis donc tout naturellement. Mon corps se mit de lui-même en mouvement lorsqu'un inconnu portant un manteau rose par-dessus un blanc et un chapeau de paille apparut soudainement devant moi : avant que je n'ai eut le temps de me rendre compte de se que je faisais et d'enregistrer l'apparence physique de celui là, j'avais ma dague en main et attaquait le nouveau venu au chapeau de pailles. Qui para avec une facilité déconcertante à l'aide d'un katana que je ne l'avais pas vu dégainer. J'en fus désorientée. Pourquoi l'avais-je attaqué ? Je n'y connaissais rien au combat ! Je laissai tomber l'arme et reculai précipitamment de deux pas, apeurée, avant de me retrouver avec sa lame sous ma gorge. J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur.

_**P.O.V. Kyoraku Shensui :**_

Deux réatsu super bizarre viennent d'apparaître. Ce ne sont ni des énergies spirituelles de hollows, ni de vizards (on est tous calé dans ce sujet maintenant avec Kurosaki !) et encore moins de shinigamis. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Une des énergies spirituelles disparu comme elle était venue tandis que l'autre restait immobile. Le vieux Yama-jii nous convoqua en réunion et servit le baratin habituel avant de demander des volontaires pour trouver le propriétaire de cette étrange réatsu. Je me proposai et me dirigeai en shunpo vers les 10ème districts d'où semblait venir l'énergie. J'arrivai dans les environs du réatsu lorsque celui-ci se remit en mouvement. A l'aide d'un nouveau shunpo, je me retrouvai dans la rue d'où il provenait. Je me retrouvai alors face à une jeune fille aux yeux gris qui semblèrent me transpercer d'un seul regard et aux cheveux noirs coupés à hauteur de la mâchoire. Elle semblait complètement perdue et était vêtue d'une façon étrange, personne ne s'habillait ainsi dans la Soul Society (description des vêtements dans le premier chapitre). Le plus surprenant était les ailes d'un blanc immaculé qui étaient repliées dans son dos. Mais, avant que je puisse prononcer un seul mot, elle dégaina sa dague et s'élança vers moi. Trop lentement cependant pour que je n'ai pas le temps de tirer mon zanpakutôh et de parer. La jeune fille sembla décontenancée par son propre acte et lâcha son arme avant de reculer de quelques pas. Je mis, malgré mes réticences à faire du mal aux jolies filles, la pointe de mon zanpakutôh sous sa gorge.

- Qui es-tu et qu'es-tu ?

Elle me dévisagea un moment comme si mes paroles ne prenaient du sens qu'après plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'articuler d'une voix cristalline qui chanta à mes oreilles :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment cela ?

Encore, elle attendit avant de répondre.

- Non je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ni d'où je viens…

- Ah ? Ben de toute façon, j'ai reçu des ordres de Yama-ji, je dois te conduire au Seireitei. Quoi que tu sois. Alors n'oppose pas de résistance.

Avec un peu de chance, Mayuri aurait trouvé un autre sujet d'expérience et ne s'en prendrait pas à elle.

_**1**__**er**__** monde, Q.G., 18h40**_

- Général !

- Oui ? Des ordres du Commandant ?

- Oui Général ! Nous avons l'autorisation d'envoyer une escouade secourir l'agent Général !

- Beau travail Sergent. Choisissez 2 Archanges-Combattants.

- C'est que… C'est déjà fait…

- Dans ce cas, mettons nous en route !

- Vous venez aussi Général ?

- Oui, notre route sera longue, traverser les mondes prend du temps. Mieux vaut partir rapidement.

- A vos ordres !

* * *

_Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vos impressions seront aussi bonnes que pour mon premier chapitres !_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter III

_**2**__**ème**__** monde, Salle du Trône :**_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre se tenait assis sur un trône, fait d'os et de crânes, placé sur une estrade dans une salle immense. Sur les murs, des tapisseries représentaient des batailles sanglantes entre Anges et Démons ainsi que des têtes empaillées, des « trophées de chasse ». Deux cornes ornaient son front et sa queue fourchue reposait négligemment sur un accoudoir du trône démoniaque. Elle tressaillait quelques fois, alors que son possesseur avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, une jambe sur l'autre accoudoir et sa tête reposant sur sa main. Il bailla largement, révélant une rangée de dents aiguisées dont la blancheur tranchait sur la rougeur de sa cavité buccale. Sa chemise noire était entrouverte sur un torse finement musclé et son pantalon noir légèrement froissé. Son pied chaussé d'une haute botte blanche se balançait dans le vide. Contre le mur, derrière lui, reposait un trident à trois pointes. L'individu ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.

Le gamin se redressa sur son siège, un large sourire étalé sur son visage, lorsque la porte de la salle (à une petite centaine de mètres de là) s'ouvrit sur un homme de 20 ans environs. Celui-ci effectua une profonde courbette devant le jeune garçon. Si profonde que ses ailes noires durent s'ouvrir pour qu'il rétablisse son équilibre. L'autre le regarda d'un air amusé tandis que l'ancien Ange-Combattant aux yeux verts s'approchaient et mettait un genou à terre. L'enfant sauta alors à bas de son trône trop grand pour lui et descendit de l'estrade pour poser une main sur les cheveux châtains de l'Ange Noir. D'une voix douce et grave, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son apparence enfantine, il prit la parole :

- Bon retour chez toi, Raphaël.

- Merci Maître, répondit le renégat.

- Comment s'est déroulée ta mission ?

- Bien Maître, tout c'est déroulé comme selon vos prévisions.

- Pas d'ennuis avec les Anges-Combattants ?

- Aucun maître, ils pensaient qu'Angel ferait le poids.

L'étrange gamin eut un rire de dérision.

- Aucun Ange-Combattant ne peut te mettre en difficulté, pas même le second Archange, _n'est-ce pas Raphaël ?_

L'Ange cilla sous la menace à peine voilée alors que l'autre retournait tranquillement sur son siège.

- En effet, Maître.

- Bien. Cela me chagrinerait beaucoup de t'avoir transmis une partie de ma puissance pour rien.

« Autrement dit, il n'hésitera pas à me remplacer si je faillis. » pensa Raphaël.

- Oui Maître.

T- u peux disposer à présent, je te ferai chercher plus tard…si j'en ai envie.

L'enfant était de nouveau sur son trône. Le traître se releva, s'inclina et fit un demi-tour impeccable pour regagner la sortie. L'autre l'interpella et il s'arrêta.

- Oh, et dis à Bélial de passer, j'ai à lui parler.

- Bien Maître.

L'Ange Noir s'inclina derechef et sortit. Sur les vêtements qu'il portait toujours d'avant sa trahison, un 3 était brodé en fil d'or avec, juste à côté, une seule étoile d'argent au niveau de son coeur. Ses signes prouvaient qu'il avait été le troisième des Ange-Combattant de la première unité, celle des Archanges. A présent, il était bien plus puissant grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

_**4**__**ème**__** Monde, 1**__**ère**__** division, salle de réunion des Capitaines :**_

Les Capitaines étaient curieux, Kyoraku avait déjà capturé le possesseur du curieux réatsu. A présent, ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans la salle de réunion en attendant qu'il revienne avec son prisonnier. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Taïsho de la 8ème division, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Qui était loin d'être ordinaire, tous purent s'en rendre compte lorsque celle-ci s'avança sous la poussée de Kyoraku. En effet, elle possédait des _ailes_ qui devaient être immenses mais pour le moment étaient repliées dans son dos. Ses vêtements ressemblaient vaguement à ceux des shinigamis avec son pantalon noir et sa ceinture blanche. Un gilet en cuir noir, sans manche, s'arrêtait légèrement en dessous de sa poitrine (1) et était fermé. En dessous, elle portait une chemise blanche. Tout comme les Espadas, la jeune femme avait un numéro mais celui-ci était brodé en lettres d'or sur sa veste, à hauteur de son cœur. Il s'agissait du numéro 2. Juste à côté était dessiné une étoile en argent. Le Capitaine de la 12ème division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, sembla très intéressé par le nouvelle venue qui s'immobilisa après quelques pas. Son regard passa d'un Capitaine l'autre avant de s'immobiliser sur le Taïsho de la 1ère division et Soutaïsho du Seireitei. Elle le dévisagea intensément en fronçant des sourcils tandis que sa main cherchait inconsciemment à sa hanche son épée qui n'y était plus. En effet, Kyoraku lui avait confisqué toutes ses armes. Alors, l'Ange se mit en position défensive, sans qu'elle-même sache pour quelle raison. Elle n'était sur que d'une chose : de toutes les personnes présentes, le plus vieux était le plus dangereux.

Soi Fon avait eut un sourire en voyant la jeune fille entrer. Tous les Capitaines avaient été convaincu que le réatsu appartenait à un homme Peut-être cela leur prouveraient-ils enfin que les femmes sont aussi fortes que les hommes. Son sourire s'était évanoui lorsque l'inconnue s'était avancée ; on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Kenpachi fixa la nouvelle arrivante avec le rictus effrayant qui lui servait de sourire lorsqu'il prévoyait un combat intéressant. Cette fille avait l'air super forte même si ses ailes devaient la ralentir. Un chouette combat en perspective.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Maintenant les autres Capitaines admettraient sans doute que c'est pas parce qu'on est jeune (et petit) qu'on est pas puissant et qu'on n'a pas le droit au respect. Hitsugaya fut le premier à réagir avec Kuchiki lorsque la « fille » attaqua soudain le Soutaïsho. Ils la plaquèrent au sol où elle resta sans se débattre, comme perdue.

* * *

(1) : De la même longueur que la veste de Grimmjow

_Qui a dit que Satan était un adulte ? Pas moi !_

_3 chapitres en 2 jours ! Fiou, je carbure pour le moment ! Enfin, c'est logique puisque j'avais pas put toucher à mon ordinateur pendant deux semaines.. (qui a inventé ces saletés d'examens ?!) Mais maintenant, je suis de retour ! ^^_

_J'espère que vous appriéciez ce que j'écris parce que je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très compréhensible (je suis ma logique à moi) et que toujours passer d'un monde à l'autre c'est...déroutant._

_Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter IV

Chapitre 4

_Je me figeai, le regard rivé sur la silhouette qui se relevait. A ses pieds, un autre Ange-Combattant, remuant faiblement mais vivant sans aucun doute ses derniers instants ; déjà, son corps semblait flou et il se désagrégeait en particules dorées. La poussière d'étoile. Je ne voyais pas le visage de l'assassin : il me tournait le dos. Mais quelque chose dans son maintient, dans la manière de replier ses ailes cou__leur corbeau et dans son énergie me semblait familière. Peut-être tentais-je en vain de réfuter la réalité en prétendant ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait… L'Ange à terre releva ses yeux marrons vers moi et je reconnus avec horreur mon supérieur, le « chef » de la première unité, l'Archange n°1. D'une voix faible, accompagnée d'un léger geste, il m'ordonna :_

_- Fuis !_

_Ce fut son dernier acte. L'autre lui assena un ultime coup d'épée et Daniel se volatilisa, devenant, comme nombre d'autres Anges avant lui, de la poussière d'étoile. Puis, le tueur se retourna vers moi alors que j'étais restée paralysée sur place, oubliant toutes mes années d'entraînement, je croisai alors le regard impavide de celui qui avait été mon frère d'arme, mon ami et mon amant. Ses lèvres, qui avaient toujours été si tendre, s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire tandis qu'il écartait ses mains, ces mains dont je me souvenais encore parfaitement de leur douceur sur ma peau !, et avançait vers moi, ayant lâché son épée. Non. Pas _son _épée, celle de Daniel. Ce qui rendait le crime d'autant plus odieux qu'il l'avait assassiné avec sa propre arme. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, que je me refusait accepter et qui, en même temps, s'imposait dans mon esprit. C'était un traître. Il avait trahi pour rejoindre les Démons. Le trident à trois pointes qui ornait à présent son poignet en était la preuve. Le félon prit la parole de la même voix chaude que lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait :_

_- Alors Angel, ne viens-tu pas m'accueillir après ma si longue absence ?_

_Mes poings se serrèrent comme__ je repensai à Daniel qui venait de mourir sous mes yeux et la haine ainsi que la colère s'empara de moi._

_- Jamais plus !_

_- Oh ? Te voilà bien furieuse dis-moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu rejoindra notre cher supérieur dans peu de temps !_

_J'étais venue pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue après qu'il se soit absenté 2 mois, 2 mois durant lesquels il avait sûrement pactisé avec Satan au lieu de chercher à anéantir les Démons Majeur comme sa mission lui ordonnait. Maintenant, j'allais le tuer. __J'empoignai mon épée tandis qu'il sortait sa dague, me lançant un curieux regard que je ne pus interpréter. Et toujours, dans mon esprit, le nom du traître résonnait alors que nous nous jetions dans la bataille…_

- RAPHAËËËËL !!!

Je fus réveillée par mon propre cri, les larmes roulant sur mes joues alors que, déjà, je ne me souvenais plus de mon rêve. Déboussolée, je me demandais un instant où je me trouvais avant que les souvenirs de la réunion ne me reviennent en mémoire…

_Flash-Back :_

_Ce vieil homme __était très dangereux. Cette certitude se mua en conviction. J'ignorais comment je le savais mais je le savais. Il était dangereux pour moi. Je ne pris conscience que j'avais bondi vers le vieillard que lorsque je me retrouvai clouée au sol par le gamin aux cheveux argentés que j'avais déjà remarqué. Le glaçon -c'est ainsi que j'avais surnommé le type avec un bazar blanc dans ses cheveux et qui avait une expression froide et distante- pointait son épée sur ma gorge. Je regardai l'arme avec des yeux ronds et déglutis, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour me dégager. Au bout de plusieurs minutes assez tendues, on me relâcha et je me remis debout, penaude tandis que le gamin et le glaçon se replaçaient en rang avec les autres. L'homme qui m'avait emmenée prit la parole. Comme précédemment, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'exprimait dans une langue inconnue et que celle-ci prenait tout son sens après quelques secondes :_

_- Désolé Yama-jii ! J'aurais dû prévoir, elle m'a déjà fait le coup... avec son épée. ^^''_

_Le vieux ne lui répondit pas directement et s'adressa à moi._

_- Pourquoi avoir tenté de m'attaquer jeune fille ?_

_Je restai 3 secondes à le contempler, le temps que le sens de sa phrase me parvienne et répondit :_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Je pensais simplement que t'étais le plus dangereux de cette salle, même si les autres sont assez forts aussi, et je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol par le gamin tandis que l'autre glaçon brandissait son épée sous mon nez –ou plutôt ma gorge. Ce qui m'a flanqué la frousse, soit disant passant, parce qu'il a l'air de savoir manier son cure-dent._

_Le gamin en question eut soudain l'air d'avoir très envie de m'étrangler tandis que le glaçon fronçait ses sourcils et que quelqu'un étouffait un léger rire. Ma dernière phrase avait été motivée par le fait que l'arme du glaçon était très mince et semblait très fragile comparée à mon épée qui trônait à présent à la ceinture du gars au manteau rose._

_Fin du Fash-Back_

J'essuyai mes larmes et observai le plafond de ce qui était ma nouvelle chambre. En effet, après mon petit discours, le vieux -ou plutôt Yamamoto-san comme j'étais priée de l'appeler sur ordre du glaçon- avait demandé aux autres personnes présentes qui voulait m'héberger pour « la durée de mon séjour ». A ma grande surprise, le glaçon s'était proposé et le vieil homme avait accepté sans broncher à mon plus grand désespoir parce que, de un, je venais de l'insulter, de deux, j'étais sure qu'il était aussi froid qu'il en avait l'air et, de trois, il avait à peine dit deux mots pour présenter sa requête. Donc, ça promettait d'être mortel. J'avais raison ! Il ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole de tout le trajet et m'avait confiée à ses _domestiques_ lorsque nous étions arrivés à son _manoir_. J'avais mangé avec le _noble_ puis, je m'étais retrouvée dans cette chambre sans avoir attaqué personne.

Mes ailes m'enveloppaient mieux que la couverture que j'avais flanqué à bas du matelas… Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un matelas, on appelait ça un « futon ». Mon rêve ayant sombré dans les limbes de l'oubli, je m'endormis à nouveau sans savoir que j'avais réveillé le maître des lieux qui se reposait dans la chambre d'à côté. On m'avait attribué cette chambre pour qu'il puisse me surveiller. De l'autre côté, il y avait également une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui dormait. C'était, je pense, la sœur du glaçon.

**_2ème Monde, au même moment :_**

Raphaël ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait menti au Maître : il n'avait pas effectué toute sa mission. Angel était encore en vie alors que le Maître voulait qu'il la tue. Mais il n'avait pas put. Quelque chose l'avait retenu lorsqu'il avait ouvert sa paume et déversé son nouveau pouvoir. Pas le souvenir des nuits passées ensemble et de leur amour. Puisque cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ca ne n'avait _plus_ avoir d'importance puisqu'il avait atteint le pouvoir auquel il avait toujours aspiré. Non, ce qu'il l'avait retenu c'était l'expression de son regard... Mais ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il l'avait rendu innofensive en lui ôtant la mémoire et en la laissant dans un monde hostile. Surement qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à la première journée, ce qui était bien. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça le _peinait_ ?

* * *

_Ce chapitre n'est quasiment qu'un flash-back.. -.-' Mais je pense que c'est nécessaire pour la suite._

_Merci à Hayase-sama pour ses reviews et à tous les autres qui lisent ma fic !_

_Reviews please ? ó_ò_


	5. Chapter V

_Pour une fois que je m'en rappelle..._

_Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf les Anges et les Démons qui sont à la mythologie ! Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient..._

_Note : Vendredi je pars en vacances durant deux semaines et je n'aurai pas internet ! T_T Donc, je ne pourrai pas continuer ma fic..._

* * *

Tout était calme, les oiseaux chantaient, annonçant une aube nouvelle. Dans la chambre, une jeune fille dormait. Enfin, « fille » s'était vite dit puisque l'individu de sexe féminin avait des ailes. Ces mêmes ailes recouvraient son torse à la manière d'une couverture tandis qu'elle ne portait que le bas d'un yukata comme seul vêtement de nuit. En effet, comment voulez-vous enfiler quoi que ce soit lorsque vous possédiez deux membres de plus que la normale, recouverts de plumes, qui partaient de vos omoplates ? Donc, cette jeune créature ailée dormait paisiblement lorsque l'un des murs s'ouvrit sur une ombre aux cheveux roses bonbons qui se rapprocha silencieusement de la silhouette endormie et…

- Debout Plume-Plume !! cria Yachiru

L'autre grogna et ouvrit péniblement les paupières avant de bailler et de se mettre en position assise.

- Yachiru… Il est 6 h du matin… dit-elle, sans même se donner la peine de vérifier l'heure.

- Mais Plume-Plume, y'a Boule-de-Billard qui veut se battre avec toi et Ken-chan aussi !

- Encore ?!

- Ouii !

« Plume-Plume » grommela et bailla derechef avant de se lever et de soupirer.

- Je m'habille, je mange et j'arrive dès que j'ai faussé compagnie au glaçon, d'accord ?

Yachiru fit la moue mais accepta, retrouvant bien vite sa bonne humeur naturelle alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en secouant la tête et en souriant. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle se trouvait à la Soul Society et elle était déjà plutôt bien intégrée… C'était surtout la 11ème division qui, bizarrement, l'avait adoptée en fait car, malgré ses premières affirmations concernant le fait qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, une fois qu'un sabre avait été dégainé contre elle, elle avait mis au tapis tous ses adversaires… Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et de s'enfuir en courant loin de ses agresseurs ! En vérité, il s'agissait d' « agresseuses » qui n'avaient pas bien accepté le fait qu'elle allait vivre chez leur model, le glaçon ambulant, j'ai nommé Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce mémorable incident eut pour effet de :

1. Faire renforcer sa surveillance

2. Que plus jamais ces filles ne l'embêtèrent

3. S'attirer les « bonnes grâces » de la 11ème qui passa son temps à supplier pour qu'on lui laisse tenir son épé, supplier c'est vite dit, ordonner plus tôt ! Et ils avaient finalement obtenu gain de cause une semaine auparavant puisque l'Ange n'avait plus attaqué personne !

Elle s'habilla rapidement, passant ses ailes à travers le tissu de sa chemise et de sa veste comme si ceux-ci n'existaient pas. Après s'être rapidement brossés les cheveux, elle alla déjeuner plus rapidement encore, n'ayant aucune envie de rester en compagnie du glaçon plus longtemps que nécessaire ! Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, celui-ci l'interpella comme elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie :

- Où allez-vous ?

Elle se retourna.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Oui.

- Non.

Il ferma ses paupières un instant.

- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, j'ai donc le droit de m'en informer.

- Ouah ! Incroyable !

- ?

- Tu viens de prononcer une phrase de plus de trois mots !

- …

- Si tu veux savoir, le glaçon, j'ai rendez-vous à la 11ème ! Bye, je serai de retour pour la nuit !

Et elle s'en alla. Autant dire que ses relations avec le Capitaine de la 6ème division étaient assez… tendues puisque celui-ci avait l'habitude que tout le monde le respecte et que l'Ange ne le respectait pas du tout. Elle le méprisait même. Celle-ci sortit de la propriété et rejoignit Yachiru qui lui tendit ses armes avant de sauter sur son dos. La première fois que l'enfant avait fait cela, la jeune fille avait eu du mal à se retenir de l'envoyer valser et de l'attaquer, allez savoir pourquoi. Maintenant, ce geste était devenu très naturel.

- Allez hue Plume-Plume !

« Plume-Plume » se prit au jeu et s'envola, faisant rire la vice-capitaine. Elles se posèrent près de la Taïsha de la 11ème division. A leur grande surprise, le capitaine Kenpachi ne les accueillit pas avec son large sourire et près au combat mais resta en retrait alors que Ukitake Juushiro qui était là lui aussi s'avançait, le visage sérieux et sans sourire pour une fois.

- Hane-kun, des personnes veulent te voir.

Hane… C'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné, ici à la Soul Society.

- Ah ? Qui est-ce ? Où sont-ils ?

- A la 1ère division.

Curieuse Hane lui fit signe qu'elle allait le suivre pour les voir pendant que Kenpachi râlait :

- Je vais encore une fois ne pas avoir mon combat !

- Dépêche-toi Plume-Plume ! Fais pas attendre Ken-chan ! cria Yachiru.

Hane sourit et emboîta le pas à Ukitake.

La jeune fille n'était venue que deux fois à la 1ère division et les lieux ne lui étaient pas familiers. Elle suivit le Capitaine de la 13ème division jusqu'à la salle où se réunissait les Capitaines et qui, pour une fois, était vide si on exceptait le Soutaïsho et les 4 personnes qui l'attendaient, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elles avaient toutes des ailes mais deux personnes avaient les leurs noires. Une était une fille et tous portaient les mêmes vêtements qu'elle ainsi qu'une épée et une dague à la hanche. Lorsqu'ils la virent, le plus jeune d'entre eux, s'exclama :

- Angel !

Tandis que tous affichaient des mines réjouies et avançaient prudemment vers elle. Prudemment car Ukitake se tenait toujours à ces côtés.

- Excusez-moi mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

_Gomen mais... Je ne suis pas douée pour inventer des surnoms comme Ychiru ^^'_

_Yachiru:_ _J'aime bien Plume-Plume moi !_

_Auteur : Yachiru ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Mais alors ça veut dire que... *se retourne et voit Kenpachi* YAARG !_

_Kenpachi : Hé l'auteur, pourquoi je peux pas avoir mon combat ?! Ca me rend de mauvaise humeur !_

_Auteur : Gloups... *fiche le camp et fait ses prières quand Kenpachi la poursuit*_

_Reviews ?_


	6. Chapter VI

_Ouf__, l'auteur a survécu à Kenpachi. Comment j'ai fait ? Je me le demande encore… Ah, oui, c'est en grande partie grâce à Hayase-sama et Odvie qui m'ont donné leur corps comme bouclier pour l'une et une trousse de secours pour l'autre ! (Je t'aimais bien Hayase-sama, je viendrai te voir à l'hôpital…ou à la morgue u_u)._

_Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Le reste, à la mythologie et__/ou à mon imagination._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 6

_**P.O.V. Hane**_

- Excusez-moi mais…Qui êtes vous ?

Je les vis se figer, déconcertés, et j'en profitai pour les détailler : 3 hommes et 1 femme. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs et une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage ainsi que des cernes en dessous de ses yeux bleus ; il était le plus vieux avec sa trentaine d'années apparentes. Le deuxième, un blond aux yeux bruns ; c'était le plus jeune -il devait avoir entre 18 et 20 ans- et également celui qui m'avait interpellée. Tous deux avaient des ailes blanches comme les miennes. Les deux derniers -l'homme et la femme- avaient les cheveux roux flamboyants, des yeux verts, des tâches de rousseurs et des ailes noires. Ils étaient certainement frère et sœur. La femme les portaient longs et les avaient attachés en tresse pour qu'ils tombent le long de son dos, entre ses ailes, jusqu'à ses reins. Tous portaient les mêmes vêtements que moi mais les numéros et les symboles différaient. Ainsi, l'homme cerné ne portait qu'un trèfle doré et pas de numéro alors que le roux en avait deux et que les deux derniers -le blond et la rousse- possédaient les numéros 7 et 5 ainsi qu'une étoile. Comme je les fixais attentivement, je pus les voir se ressaisir et échanger un regard qui ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Le plus vieux s'avança d'un pas.

- Je suis le Général Lionel. Voici le Sergent Démitri (il désigna le roux) et les 7ème et 5ème Anges-Combattants de l'unité des Archanges : Mathieu et Gabrielle (le blond me fit un signe de la main tandis que la rousse hochait de la tête).

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée Angel ?

Il parut surpris.  
- C'est ton nom ! Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Non… J'ai perdu la mémoire, il y a environ un mois.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et celui qui se faisait appeler Lionel souffla :

- Raphaël…

- Vous pensez que c'est lui Général ?

- Parce que tu vois une autre explication Démitri ?

- Non…

Ce qu'ils disaient n'avait aucun sens pour ça même si ce nom « Raphaël » éveillait des échos dans ma mémoire.

- Qui est-il ?

La question m'avait échappé. Les visages de ceux qui me faisaient face s'assombrirent. La jeune femme, Gabrielle, me considéra un instant de répondre :

- …Un traître.

- ?

- Il a rejoint les Démons du 2ème monde.

Yamamoto intervint :

- Le 2ème monde ? Des Démons ?

Le général, celui qui semblait être le chef, expliqua :

- Il existe de nombreux mondes, monsieur. Actuellement, nous nous trouvons dans le 4ème, celui que vous nommez Soul Society. Les Shinigamis connaissent 3 mondes : le leur, celui des humains et celui que vous nommez Hueco Mondo. Nous, les Anges, savons qu'il en existe une multitude d'autres mais nous ne connaissons bien que deux en plus que vous : celui qu'on nomme Paradis, notre monde, et les Enfers où règne Satan avec ses Démons. Ce monde correspond à votre Hueco Mondo et l'un des nôtres nous a trahi pour le rejoindre.

- Vous pouvez voyager d'un monde à un autre.

Constatation d'Ukitake.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, y a-t-il un risque pour que ces Démons s'allient à Aizen ?

- Aizen ? Ah, votre traître. Oui, peut-être.

Yamamoto attira l'attention en claquant une fois sa canne sur le sol.

- Ces questions doivent être débattues lors d'une réunion des Capitaines.

Il se tourna vers la délégation.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien. Je vais faire prévenir les Capitaines.

_**Fin P.O.V. Hane**_

Avant que les Capitaines n'arrivent, 3 des 4 Anges avaient changé d'apparence, littéralement. Leurs ailes et leurs armes avaient disparu tandis que leurs vêtements se modifiaient pour devenir de simples kimonos, habituels à la Soul Society. Hane, Ukitake et Yamamoto les avaient regardés les yeux ronds même si, pour une quelconque raison, Hane pouvait encore distinguer leur apparence première lorsqu'elle les observaient attentivement. Seul le Général n'eut pas un geste pour changer quoi que ce soit dans son apparence. Il expliqua :

- Il est plus facile de se fondre dans la masse lorsque nous explorons les mondes si nous cachons nos ailes et modifions nos vêtements. Sinon, nous aurions été repéré depuis belle lurette.

Ukitake murmura quelque chose comme :

- Logique.

Lionnel fit un geste et les autres disparurent. Trois ombres noires se détachèrent du mur et les suivirent. Les deux Anges ne les remarquèrent pas

- Un seul d'entre-nous peut aisément expliquer la situation à vos Capitaines.

- Effectivement.

Les Capitaines arrivèrent, coupant court à la conversation. La plupart d'entre eux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le général tandis que d'autres gagnaient leur place sans montrer la moindre surprise. Le Général se présenta, ré expliqua qu'il y avait d'innombrables mondes au bénéfice des Capitaines, cette fois. Puis, il annonça la possibilité d'une alliance Satan/Aizen, ce qui provoqua pas mal de réactions.

- Ce serait une catastrophe !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ? demanda Komamura, le Capitaine de la 7ème division.

- Je n'en suis pas sur mais Satan est rusé et retord. Il conclura cette alliance s'il est sur d'orchestrer notre ruine de cette manière.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? questionna Soi Fon, ayant l'esprit pratique et songeant qu'un petit meurtre ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme mais celle qu'il affectionne le plus est la forme d'un enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Sous toutes ses incarnations, il possède des cornes et une queue. Il ne quitte jamais son royaume.

- Mais vous êtes ici pour notre petite Hane-chan d'après ce que Yama-ji a dit.

Intervention de Kyoraku.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous nommez Hane. Je suis venu ici pour chercher Angel et la ramener chez nous.

Il désigna l'Ange qui, jusqu'à présent, se tenait en retrait, peu désireuse de se joindre au conversation.

- Ben oui, v'nez chercher Hane.

Byakuya était aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

- N'a-t-elle pas perdu la mémoire ?

Intervention de notre glaçon favori.

- Si.

- Alors, comment savoir si vous n'êtes pas des ennemis ou encore ce Raphaël ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ; il va falloir me faire confiance. Quant à Raphaël, je n'ai pas la marque de Satan.

- Ce n'est pas Raphaël. J'ai confiance dans le Général. Il dit la vérité.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hane. Ukitake lui demanda :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Je…ne sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

La réunion se termina peu après et Angel dut aller faire ses adieux : comme elle semblait faire confiance à cet Ange, on allait la lui confier, se fiant à l'intuition d'Hane. Bien sur, Yamamoto n'était pas complètement sénile et avait chargé Soi Fon de faire surveiller (et protéger) le jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'en irait. Elle devait partir car, d'après les dires du Général, la seule façon pour elle de récupérer la mémoire « que le traître lui a volée » était que ce renégat la lui redonne sciemment ou qu'il se fasse tuer. La première option étant improbable, il fallait que les Anges retournent dans leur monde pour établir une tactique de guerre. Aussi Angel fit-elle rapidement le tour de ses connaissances pour des adieux car elle partirait le lendemain à l'aube et savait qu'à cette heure, les shinigamis dormiraient tranquillement dans leurs futons. Le « au revoir » le plus touchant pour Hane fut celui de Yachiru qui lui donna des tonnes de bonbons de sa réserve personnelle « pour le voyage » et lui fit promettre de revenir passer les voir tandis que Kenpachi et Madarame Ikkaku, alias Boule-de-Billard, râlaient en se plaignant qu'ils n'auraient plus personnes pour se battre comme il faut, plus émus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer. A la fin de la journée, il ne resta plus que deux personnes à qui elle devait dire adieux : le doux Ukitake et le froid glaçon.

_J'ai écris ce chapitre durant mes heures perdues (et j'en ai pas mal… ^^'')__ et je sais que je mets toujours des majuscules à « capitaine » et autre mais, pour moi, il en faut. Le résultat est complètement différent sur l'ordi que sur mon bloc… u_u' J'espère que ça vous plait._

_Une petite review pour l'auteur ?_


	7. Chapter VII

_Auteur :__ Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ T, maintenant_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note :__ Au début, j'avais pas prévu ce couple mais bon, voilà !_

Chapitre 7

Le soleil se couchait, allumant des teintes dorées, rosées et violettes sur les ailes d'Hane qui approchait des appartements d'Ukitake Juushiro, le Capitaine de la 13ème division. Celui-là avait terminé sa journée de travail et était assez fatigué. Il avait eu une crise il y a deux jours et n'avait pas encore récupéré. Il fut surpris lorsque l'Ange vint le voir puis se dit que, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, vu qu'elle partait le lendemain. Il avait déjà ôté son haori, comme le remarqua Hane.

- Bonjour Hane, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Ukitake-san.

- Je suppose que tu es venu me dire au revoir.

- Oui…

- Entre, viens boire une tasse de thé avec moi, je te prie.

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Hane rentra. Cet homme était toujours si gentil, si doux et si compatissant. C'était injuste qu'il soit si malade, d'une maladie incurable alors que la 4ème division pouvait soigner tant de choses ! La jeune femme s'installa sur le coussin, devant la table basse, tandis que le Taïsho faisait de même en face d'elle et leur servait la boisson amère et brûlante. Hane prit le gobelet sans pour autant le porter à ses lèvres.

- Ukitake-san, je ne sais comment vous remerciez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et de m'avoir fait confiance alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas.

- Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, tu sais.

- Pour moi, si. Et j'aimerais de tout mon cœur pouvoir vous remerciez comme vous le méritez.

Elle reposa le verre sans y avoir touché, Ukitake également.

- Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste.

- Sans doute, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

L'homme aux cheveux argentés sourit après avoir chassé une pensée impie, indigne de lui.

- Non, merci. C'est très gentil de me le proposer mais il n'y a rien, vraiment.

Hane soupira.

- Bon tant pis, je vais y aller alors… Je dois encore rassembler les affaires que je vais emporté… Ce qui sera bien peu, ajouta-t-elle en visualisant ses maigres possessions.

- Très bien… C'est un réel plaisir de te connaître.

- Merci.

Ils se levèrent et Ukitake, en parfait gentleman, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Au moment d'ouvrir le panneau coulissant, Hane se tourna vers le Capitaine de la 13ème division.

- Ukitake-san…

- Oui ?

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Faites-moi l'amour.

- Quoi ?! Tu n'es… !

- Chut !

D'autorité, elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre. Sa main caressa sa joue et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ukitake ne l'a repoussa pas mais ferma les yeux comme pour trouver la force pour le faire. Heureusement -ou malheureusement- Hane rompit rapidement le baiser… Pour venir se blottir contre le torse du Taïsho ! Elle leva un regard presque suppliant vers celui-ci.

- Ukitake-san…

Ukitake rouvrit les yeux et l'Ange y lut sa capitulation.

Le Capitaine de la 12ème division ne s'attendait pas à cela ! Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme Hane pouvait-elle bien trouver à un homme malade comme lui ? Et, surtout, lui demander ainsi ! C'était impensable ! Elle l'interrompit et sa main caressa sa joue. Sa peau était douce… Non. Ce n'était qu'une adolescente qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle demandait. Elle l'embrassa. Il aurait du la repousser, il le savait mais ses lèvres étaient si attirantes, si chaudes, si… Stop ! Il ferma les yeux pour trouver la force nécessaire pour le faire mais l'Ange rompit presque aussitôt le baiser, ne lui en laissant pas l'occasion. Lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui et prononça son nom d'une voix presque suppliante, Ukitake se sentit fondre malgré lui. Il rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Hane puis, il l'enlaça doucement. Elle réagit aussitôt et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce fut lui, cette fois qui l'embrassa. Leur baiser était tendre. Bientôt, le Capitaine entraîna la jeune femme dans sa chambre et les vêtements tombèrent au sol, plus ou moins maladroitement car aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude des vêtements que l'autre portait. Puis, vint le temps de l'amour. Les deux amants s'unirent avec douceur et tendresse. Ukitake s'étonna qu'elle ne soit pas vierge mais repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, la jeune fille se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Le Taïsho regardait l'Ange. Hane releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Ukitake. Elle sourit et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

L'Ange lui faisait un peu penser à Byakuya. Même couleur des yeux, même cheveux ébène et tous deux étaient têtus comme des mules. Mais ils différaient aussi en de nombreux points et leurs caractères étaient dissemblables. L'une était enjouée et proche des gens tandis que l'autre était froid et distant. La première s'était vite liée d'amitié avec de nombreuses personnes tandis que l'autre ne pouvait qualifier personne d'ami. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas !

La jeune femme se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Ukitake-san…

Il caressa sa joue.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul que tu vouvoies ?

- C'est simple, je vous respecte énormément.

- Plus que le Capitaine Commandant ?

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de… Je veux dire, oui… se reprit-elle en voyant les sourcils d'Ukitake se froncer. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- N'acceptez pas avant que je l'aie demandé !

- Demande dans ce cas, répondit Ukitake, curieux.

- Je… Et bien voilà, comme je suis loin d'être sure de revenir, je vous demande juste de mener votre vie comme s'il…ne c'était rien passé.

- Tu n'es pas logique Hane.

- Je le sais bien…

- J'essayerai mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci…

Elle se blottit à nouveau et, la fatigue aidant, tous deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais personnellement, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre des mieux écrit… Pourtant, j'ai essayé de l'améliorer mais rien à faire alors j'ai abandonner._

_Reviews ?_


	8. Chapter VIII

_Auteur :__ Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ De nouveau K+_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note :__ Au tour de Byakuya ?_

_Je remercie tous mes reviewveurs et reviewveuses de me laisser un petit mot et aux autres de lire ma fic !_

Chapitre 8

Deux heures plus tard, Hane se réveilla. Elle ne fut pas désorientée en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'elle dormait dans les bras du Capitaine de la 13ème division. Tout ce qui s'était déroulé était limpide dans sa tête et elle ne regrettait rien. Elle observa durant plusieurs minutes Ukitake dormir. Il avait encore l'air plus vulnérable et gentil endormi que réveillé. Doucement, elle se dégagea des bras de son amant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. L'homme aux cheveux blancs remua dans son sommeil et la jeune fille se figea mais il ne se réveilla pas. Sans bruits, l'Ange se rhabilla, récupérant ses affaires éparpillées et rassemblant celle du Taisho pour les poser aux pieds du futon. Elle s'en alla des appartements du Capitaine sans se retourner et ne le réveilla pas. Les seules traces qui restaient de son passage étaient la tasse de thé froide et la plume qui s'était détachée de ses ailes et qui reposait aux côtés de l'homme endormi.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir du glaçon. Même les domestiques avaient cessé leurs activités. Supposant le maître des lieux endormi, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Mais, à peine les premiers mètres franchis, elle senti sa présence dans son dos. La jeune femme fit volte-face.

- Où étiez-vous ?

Son énergie était encore plus froide que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient glacials. N'importe qui d'autre qu'Hane se serait illico excusé et aurait trouvé une occupation urgente à accomplir. Mais pas l'Ange. Elle, elle releva le menton et le défia du regard.

- Ce ne te regarde pas.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, je vous rappelle.

- Dis plutôt surveillance, au lieu d'emprunter des chemins détournés ! De toute façon, je m'en fous. Demain je serai partie et ta mission sera terminée.

- Je le sais.

- Alors arrête de m'emmerder, noble à la c… !

- Je ne vous permets pas.

- Et moi, je ne te permets pas de me couper.

Leurs regards se fusillèrent, les yeux gris défiant ceux de son interlocuteur, d'une teinte identique. Hane baissa les yeux la première et se détourna devant le regard aussi gelé qu'un hiver sibérien.

- Ben, salut ! Je suppose que lorsque je partirai demain, tu dormiras encore alors autant faire les adieux maintenant.

Elle agita la main et se remit en marche.

- Où allez-vous ?

Sans s'arrêter, elle répondit :

- Dans la chambre qui est encore la mienne jusque demain aux dernières nouvelles !

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Aussitôt, ses réflexes défensifs prirent le dessus et elle se dégagea pour sauter quelques mètres plus loin en se retournant en plein bond. L'Ange posa une main sur son arme et se prépara à se battre. Devant elle, le noble leader de la famille Kuchiki resta interdit. Elle jura et lâcha son arme.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! J'ai failli t'attaquer !

Elle retint le « Imbécile ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Insulter le possesseur de Senbonzakura n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'assurer votre survie, même si vous courriez très vite.

- Vous n'avez pas à porter ces armes dans ce manoir.

- Grr. Pourquoi c'est toi qui as accepté la mission de Yamamoto ?! J'aurais mille fois préféré être avec Ukitake-san !

Byakuya remarqua une chose qui l'avait déjà interpellé, Hane ne faisait preuve de respect envers personne, même pas le Capitaine Commandant, excepté pour Ukitake Juushiro.

- Je me le demande encore moi-même.

- Tch ! Bon, que voulais-tu me dire encore ?!

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne me répèterai pas. Où étiez-vous ?

- Tu viens de te répéter, là, je te signale.

- Hane.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! De toute manière, ce n'est pas un secret d'Etat ! Je faisais mes adieux. Là, content ?

Hane se mordit la lèvre. Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé sur la fin. Elle détourna la tête.

- …

- Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle l'avait vouvoyé sans faire exprès.

L'Ange se retint à grande peine de s'enfuir en courrant et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur le futon. Serrant son oreiller contre elle, elle versa ses premières larmes depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Soul Society. Hane pleurait parce qu'elle s'en irait le lendemain sans savoir si elle reviendrait à la Soul Society un jour, elle pleurait à cause de tous ses amis qu'elle laissait derrière elle -notamment Ukitake- et elle pleurait aussi pour défaire ce nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac depuis le premier jour de son arrivée. Elle l'entendit arriver mais ne bougea pas, si ce n'est pour enfouir son visage dans le coussin, pour cacher qu'elle pleurait. Là, tout de suite, elle n'était plus qu'une adolescente qui voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- … Vous pleurez ?

- …

Elle ne répondit pas, espérant qu'il s'en irait. Il n'en fit rien.

- … Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Hane mordit dans l'oreiller et l'entendit s'approcher. Ses ailes se déployèrent pour l'empêcher d'avancer d'avantage.

- Allez… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de se mordre la langue. Vas-t-en…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure rauque, pour autant que sa voix puisse être rauque.

- …Non. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Elle marmonna, sans décoller le visage de son oreiller.

- Ca ne vous concerne pas.

- …

- … … …

- … Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me respectez-vous pas ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se redressa sur ses genoux, sans pour autant faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Tu ne le mérites pas, le glaçon. Tu traites les autres comme de la crotte de chien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te respecterais. En plus, t'es froid comme de la glace et sans cœur.

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Hane qui tendit l'oreille. Après quelques minutes, elle se retourna. Il était parti.

- Ainsi, je suis froid comme de la glace et sans cœur ? lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille.  
Son cœur fit un bond. Cette voix, ce timbre, ça ne pouvait être que… Elle avait oublié qui. Hane tourna la tête. Des yeux gris posaient sur elle un regard indéfinissable. Un instant, ils firent place à des yeux verts et les lèvres qui touchèrent les siennes furent celles d'un Ange aux ailes noires. Le parfum qui lui parvenait était le sien, un mélange d'odeur de soleil et de ciel, et déroutait ses sens. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et tout cela s'évapora. La jeune femme repoussa le shinigami et recula. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser le glaçon ni qui était cet Ange dont elle avait encore les images vivaces dans sa mémoire.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Une seconde, il sembla surpris.

- …Rien. Bonne nuit.

Il sortit. Hane regarda la porte coulissante quelques instants, stupéfaite. Bon sang, pourquoi était-elle _peinée_ de son départ ?! Elle ne l'aimait _pas_ !! C'était le pire glaçon qu'elle ait rencontré ! Quoi que… Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne se souvenait pas. Mais, il était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle aimait chez le Capitaine de la 13ème division !

Troublée, elle rassembla les affaires qu'elle emporterait et s'habilla pour la nuit avant de se coucher dans son futon. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil, se tournant et se tournant sur la couchette. Au bout de quelques heures, ayant marre de ne pas trouver le sommeil, Hane sortit faire quelques pas dans le jardin du manoir. A sa grande surprise, il était là également, lui tournant le dos et regardant la lune dans son vêtement de nuit blanc. Sous une impulsion qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle l'interpella :

- Hé ! Euh…

Comme il s'était tourné vers elle, elle ne savait plus comment continuer. Il la surpris en s'excusant :

- Je vous demande pardon. Mon comportement est inexcusable.

- Je… Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle troublée.

Tout semblait si différent dans le clair-obscur de la nuit, seulement éclairée par la lune ! Hane s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur du noble et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Elle sentait la proximité du shinigami près d'elle et cela la gênait, bizarrement.

- Un jour… Je volerai parmi les étoiles. Je traverserai les constellations et visiterai l'univers.

Byakuya pensa qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve d'enfant mais le ton à la fois rêveur et déterminé de la jeune fille l'incita au silence. Il ne savait pour quelle raison il avait embrassé l'Ange. C'était comme lorsqu'on sentait un parfum après l'avoir quasiment oublié pendant des années, on était aussitôt attiré. Cela le troublait, d'autant plus qu'Hane lui avait rendu son baiser avant de le repousser.

- J'aime les étoiles, tu sais ? Je crois que j'aime aussi la neige… Mais ce que je préfère, c'est le printemps, parce que toutes les fleurs fleurissent.

Hane ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Elle n'en savait rien elle-même. Elle continua :

- Demain, je m'en vais. La Soul Society va me manquer. Ainsi que tous ses habitants… Même toi, le glaçon, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en lui jetant un regard amusé.

- …

Son regard était perdu au loin. Hane reprit son sérieux.

- …Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui donc ?

- Hisana…

Interloqué, il la regarda.

- Comment… ?

- Comment je le sais ? Ukitake-san m'en a un peu parlé… Parce que je lui ai demandé, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- …Oui, répondit-il avec franchise. Elle me manque. Beaucoup.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'aurait avoué durant le jour. Mais tout paraissait différent la nuit, les confessions se faisaient d'elles-mêmes.

Hésitant un instant, Hane glissa sa main dans celle du noble. Elle était agréablement chaude.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester tout seul.

- Je…

Ne trouvant pas les mots, Byakuya se tut. La main de l'Ange était douce et diffusait une légère chaleur. Sa peau éveillait en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait plus éprouvées depuis longtemps.

- Penses y, d'accord ?

Le noble prit une inspiration.

- …Oui, merci.

Etait-ce réellement la même fille que celle qui le provoquait et lui manquait de respect à tout bout de champs ? Elle semblait si douce… Si le shinigami n'avait, depuis longtemps, sut contrôler ses émotions, il n'aurait plus répondu de lui. Mais là… Il relâcha lentement sa main.

- Allez dormir maintenant.

- Oui…

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le manoir. Alors qu'elle allait y pénétrer, il la rappela :

- …Hane.

Elle se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- …Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester seule.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille qui disparut à l'intérieur de la demeure. Longtemps, il resta à contempler l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

_J'adore Byakuya même s'il est froid, distant et snob. Peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs… Même si je ne suis pas super sympa avec lui dans cette fic, c'est un de mes perso favoris._

_Reviews ?_


	9. Chapter IX

_Auteur :__ Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ K+_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note :__ Je remercie Shini-sama, ma bêta-rider, qui m'a énormément aidée pour ce chapitre ! Sans elle, je crois que je serais toujours en panne d'inspiration !_

* * *

_**2**__**ème**__** monde**_

Cela faisait un mois. Un long mois que Raphaël était revenu aux Enfers. Et il n'avait pas chaumé. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour prouver sa domination sur les Démons Mineurs et qu'il était à un pied d'égalité avec les Démons Majeurs. Et encore, il était au-dessus de nombre d'entre eux. Il portait la marque de Satan. Il était à part. Bien sur, il y avait également d'autres marqués mais il ne s'agissait que d'Anges sans grades, ayant trahi pour leur petit profit personnel. Ceux là, le traître les méprisait et les écrasait sous sa botte. Lui était différent d'eux, le Maître avait besoin du renégat et celui-là avait sa considération. Il lui servait dans beaucoup de domaines. Notamment comme négociateur. D'ailleurs, il partait dans quelques minutes pour le 5ème monde pour conclure une alliance.

Raphaël sourit et passa un sac à dos par-dessus ses ailes. Dedans, il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Attrapant une cape de voyage, il fit tomber un objet qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds. L'Ange le ramassa et observa un instant la sphère de cristal avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon. C'était là qu'il avait placé la mémoire d'Angel. Angel… Un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire différent.

_« Angel, bientôt tu me rejoindras. Et tu me rejoindras de ton plein gré, je le jure. A ce moment là… »_

Des coups frappés à sa porte interrompirent ses réflexions. Irrité, il alla ouvrit.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?!

Il s'agissait d'un vulgaire Démon Mineur.

- C'est l'heure de votre départ, monseigneur.

- Bien, j'arrive.

Vérifiant qu'il avait tout, Raphaël se dirigea vers une pièce circulaire, précédé par le Démon. L'intérieur de la salle était complètement en marbre blanc et son plafond culminait à dix mètre de hauteur. En son centre, un portail, ouvert sur une vaste étendue ensablée. Un autre Démon vint apporter un petit cube noir à l'Ange qui le prit et le mit dans sa poche, aux côtés de la sphère. Comme il devrait se débrouiller pour rentrer, on lui avait donné un portail portatif. Grâce à ces portails, ils pouvaient passer instantanément d'un monde à l'autre. Quand on pensait que les Anges devaient, eux, traverser les dimensions, ce qui prenait énormément de temps, pour avoir le même résultat, c'était risible.

Les derniers préparatifs terminés, le traître modifia son apparence et troqua ses ailes et ses vêtements contre un masque dont il ne restait plus qu'un morceau au-dessus de son oeil ainsi que des vêtements blancs. Satisfaits, Raphaël entra dans le portail. Le paysage se brouilla un instant avant que des dunes n'apparaissent sous ses pieds et Las Noches devant lui. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son hakama neuf, il s'avança nonchalamment vers l'entrée. Un comité d'accueil l'attendait. D'après les informations qu'il possédait, il s'agissait du cuatro Espada, Schiffer Ulquiorra, ainsi que le octo Espada, Aporro-Grantz Szayel, accompagnés des fracciones de ce dernier ainsi que d'arrancars. C'était honorant pour Raphaël de savoir qu'ils estimaient que celui-là était assez dangereux pour envoyer des Espadas.

- Bonjour !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ben, un arrancar, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles.

Schiffer était aussi perspicace et inexpressif que les rapports l'indiquaient.

- Plus sérieusement. Je veux voir Aizen Sôsuke.

- Aizen-sama n'a que faire de gens comme vous. Faites demi-tour ou vous serez éliminé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres, Raphaël s'avança délibérément vers les deux Espadas et leur escorte. Une dizaine de cero fusèrent dans sa direction mais, déjà, le renégat avait disparu. Lorsque Ulquiorra et Szayel le localisèrent de nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, le traître se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'eux et avait massacré tous les arrancars. A présent, il les observait, les traits déformés par la colère et la malveillance.

- Amenez-moi à Aizen Sôsuke sur le champ où je ne vous donne pas plus de trente secondes avant de crever.

Les deux élites se concertèrent du regard une seconde avant de dégainer leur arme qui, déjà, leur sautait des mains.

- 20.

Ils envoyèrent des cero. Raphaël les balaya d'un geste de la main.

- 10.

N'étant pas suicidaires et n'étant pas des bagarreurs forcenés comme Grimmjow ou Nnoitra, les deux décidèrent d'adopter une attitude diplomatique :

- …Très bien. Nous allons demander à Aizen-sama s'il veut bien vous recevoir. Suivez-moi. Très content de lui-même, Raphaël acquiesça et suivit le cuatro tandis que l'autre Espada disparaissait dans un sonido.  
Les deux hommes aux yeux verts pénétrèrent en silence dans l'immensité de Las Noches. Raphaël, une expression méfiante sur le visage, faisait courir son regard sur le hall sombre.  
Devant lui, l'arrancar avançait à pas lents, presque trop lents pour le traître qui soupira d'impatience au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Las Noches est une grande bâtisse, expliqua-t-il comme si cela était la cause de sa lenteur.  
Raphaël se contenta de rester muet.

Aporro-Grantz refit une brève apparition près de Schiffer pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, que le renégat ne comprit pas, avant de se volatiliser à nouveau. Cela ne fit que renforcer la méfiance de l'Ange.  
Au bout de longues minutes, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un passage encore plus sombre. L'envoyé de Satan lui-même trouva les lieux assez obscurs alors qu'il était pourtant habitué au peu de lumière du second monde, seulement éclairé par les flammes qui y naissaient.  
- Tu me conduis bien à Aizen, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en observant le dos blanc devant lui.  
- Certainement, répondit l'autre, comme si cela était évident.  
Mais Raphaël était loin d'être un imbécile ; Le lieu vers lequel l'arrancar le conduisait semblait s'enfoncer sous terre, comme si on voulait l'amener jusqu'à des geôles…  
- Désolé, dit tout à coup Raphaël, mais je ne ferai pas un pas de plus.  
Il s'immobilisa et, lorsque Ulquiorra se retourna vers lui, il remarqua deux immenses opales vertes dans l'obscurité des sous-sols de Las Noches. Deux opales brillantes qui le sondaient.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix, répondit Schiffer, nullement perturbé.  
- Tu vas peut-être m'y forcer?  
Des bruits de pas derrière eux firent retourner l'Ange. Le bruit de pas se rapprocha d'eux, résonnant clairement sur le bitume froid.  
- Tiens, tiens, un petit nouveau?  
Raphaël entendit clairement Ulquiorra soupirer. Il tenta de percer l'obscurité en plissant ses yeux mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un sourire faux et des yeux clos sur un visage blême.  
- Ichimaru-sama…, commença le brun.  
- Moh, on a un invité Ulquiorra-kun ? Demanda Gin en s'approchant de l'intrus. Un invité et on me le présente même pô? Pas poli tout ça!  
Raphaël recula d'un pas devant le visage faux et cruel du nouveau venu.  
S'il avait tout compris, cet homme était Ichimaru Gin, l'un des  
traîtres de la Soul Society, comme le lui avait expliqué Satan.  
- Je suis Raphaël, dit-il alors, l'envoyé du maître des Enfers et du second monde : Satan.  
Gin marqua une pause, un de ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement.  
- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit-il alors avec une voix sadique.  
- Entre traîtres, reprit Raphaël, il faut savoir s'entraider, n'est-ce pas ? J'espérais rencontrer Aizen, le nouveau maître du Hueco Mundo. Mais apparemment, cet arrancar en a décidé autrement.  
Gin resta silencieux un court instant, son sourire toujours aussi large, puis reprit :  
- Qui a dit « traître »? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je suis un traître à mon espèce, Ichimaru… sama, finit par dire l'Ange se trouvant chanceux d'avoir trouvé une telle personne. Tout comme vous l'êtes.  
- Intéressant, intéressant. Je suis sûr que Aizen-sama voudrait en savoir plus sur un… étranger aussi intéressant, hein, Ulquiorra-kun ?  
Les deux hommes restèrent face à face et Raphaël sentit nettement une rancœur profonde entre eux. Comme une sorte d'animosité qui se répandait dans l'air. Ces deux là semblaient se détester cordialement.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter une parole pour convaincre Gin, ce dernier l'avait pris par le bras :  
- Allez, on va voir Aizen-sama, lança-t-il avec un petit rire. Bye, bye Ulqui-kun !  
Presque aussitôt, le traître se fit entrainer dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il empruntait quelques instants plus tôt.  
Raphaël ne se sentait pas à l'aise en compagnie de cet homme. Et le large sourire que celui-là affichait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais il n'avait pas peur, non, le renégat avait confiance en sa puissance et pensait pouvoir vaincre l'albinos bien que son énergie spirituelle soit assez importante.  
- Dis-moi Raphaël-kun, as-tu déjà vu Aizen-sama ?  
L'Ange répondit, trouvant l'autre impoli.  
- Non.  
- Bien, bien ! Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit l'ex-shinigami, son sourire toujours scotché au visage.  
Peu après, les deux compères arrivèrent devant une imposante porte.  
Ichimaru précéda Raphaël dans une immense salle, ressemblant vaguement à la salle-du-trône du maitre de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait de la salle-du-trône d'Aizen.  
Ce dernier avait la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur son poing et il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. L'Ange lui trouva quelques affinités avec Satan.  
- Salut Sôsuke ! J'viens te présenter un petit nouveau, c'est l'envoyé de Satan à ce qu'il dit !  
L'interpelé dévisagea Raphaël et eut un mince sourire.  
- Ah ? Il ne me semble pas très extraordinaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi Szayel était si affolé. De plus, il ressemble à un simple arrancar.  
Le visage du renégat se durcit. Lui, pas extraordinaire ? Un simple arrancar ? Cet homme allait voir ! Il s'avança :  
- Aizen...sama. Je suis l'envoyé du maître des Enfers et du second monde : Satan. Je me nomme Raphaël Atarra et ce que vous voyiez là n'est qu'une apparence pour me fondre plus facilement dans le décor.  
- Ah, vraiment ?  
- Oui. Ceci...  
L'Ange récupéra sa forme originelle.  
- Est ma véritable apparence.  
- Oh, un Ange ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Satan m'envoie un pareil émissaire.  
Il ne semblait pas surpris, ce qui fit sourciller Raphaël. Ichimaru, quant à lui, avait perdu son sourire de surprise. Il le récupéra bien vite.  
- J'ai toute la confiance du seigneur des Enfers.  
- Bien, bien...  
Aizen augmenta soudainement la puissance de son réatsu, surprenant quelque peu l'albinos mais faisant à peine ciller le renégat. Le maître de Las Noches fronça les sourcils. A une telle puissance, la moitié de l'Espada aurait été écrasée au sol ! Le nouveau venu était bien plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air.  
- Soit. Je suppose que tu es venu me proposer une alliance ?  
- En effet. Une coalition entre nos deux mondes serait plus que bénéfique puisque les Shinigamis ne savent pas comment lutter contre les Démons et que les Anges ne savent pas faire face aux Hollows.  
- Mm... Je dois y réfléchir.  
- Evidemment, je ne suis pas venu les mains vides. Ceci, il sortit un diamant de sa poche comme s'il n'avait guère de valeur, est le diamant le plus dur de l'Univers. Rien ne peut le casser. Et il ne s'agit là qu'un des nombreux aspects que notre alliance vous rapporterait.  
L'albinos loucha sur la pierre précieuse. Cette chose devait avoir énormément de valeur malgré la désinvolture du nouveau venu !  
Aizen n'en démordit pas, il voulait y réfléchir, bien qu'en son for intérieur il savait qu'il allait accepter. C'est pourquoi Raphaël fut  
considéré comme « un hôte de marque » et fut invité à passer la nuit à Las Noches.  
Comme Gin s'apprêtait à sortir, Aizen le rappela :  
- Gin.  
- Haï, Sôsuke ?  
- La prochaine fois que tu ne te soumets pas aux ordres que je donne à  
Ulquiorra, tu le regretteras, compris ?  
Le ton était doucereux et l'atmosphère devint soudain lourde d'énergie  
spirituelle. L'albinos déglutit.  
- Haï, Sôsuke.  
- Bien. Tu peux y aller.  
Cette affaire se présentait bien, très bien même.

* * *

_Fiu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là !_


	10. Chapter X

_Auteur :__ Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ K+_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note : __Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à le mettre en ligne et je n'ai aucune excuse à part ma flemme et, peut-être, le fait que mon ordi qui rame… _

* * *

_**Soul Society, 5h33 :**_

Ça y était. Je devais m'en aller. Lentement, je quittai l'ombre des arbres pour m'avancer dans la lumière du petit matin, qui n'éclairait encore, de ses pâles rayons, que le Temple des Regrets et la Colline des Condamnés. C'est sur cette dernière que je me trouvais. En face de moi, au pied de l'échafaud brisé, cinq personnes m'attendaient dont quatre ayant des ailes blanches ou noires dans le dos. C'était les anges, ceux qui étaient comme moi. Mes semblables, le peuple dont j'étais issue. A ma grande surprise, le Soutaïsho était également présent.

_« A quelle heure a-t-il dut se lever pour être présent à l'aube ? »_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, songeant aux rhumatismes qui devaient le faire souffrir.

Il s'était placé légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres, quoique légèrement surélevé par une petite élévation naturelle du terrain ; son apparence de vieillard contrastant comme toujours avec la puissante énergie brûlante qu'il dégageait. Je m'avançai vers eux. Eux me dévisageaient ; moi j'observais le ciel qui avait changé de couleur suite au lever du soleil et que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais. Enfin, j'arrivai à hauteur de mes compagnons. Ils m'accueillirent avec le sourire.

Les adieux se firent rapidement, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour le dire, tout le Seireitei dormant encore ou se réveillant à peine, excepté Yamamoto. Le départ, quant à lui, se fit de manière très bizarre. Lionel s'envola et traça une porte dans l'air, avec son épée. Là où il avait pointé son arme, une espèce de brouillard grisâtre et scintillant s'installait. Lorsqu'il eut fini de tracer les contours, le brouillard se mit à scintiller de plus en plus et je dus fermer mes yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Presque aussitôt après, il y eut un courant d'air qui ébouriffa mes plumes et, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'à présent, à l'endroit où Lionel avait manié la lame, se trouvait, non pas le ciel bleu de la Soul Society, mais un ciel rougeâtre où un gaz non identifié circulait. L'ange brun semblait assez fatigué.

_« C'est ça, le ciel de mon monde ? »_

Lionel prit la parole :

- Voici le ciel du 2ème monde, à un des rares endroits où il y en a, ce monde se trouvant essentiellement sous terre… Nous ne pouvons passer outre que d'un monde à la fois, c'est pourquoi il nous faut passer par là. De plus, il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir et le portail ne reste pas longtemps ouvert.

En effet, pendant qu'il parlait, le dit portail se rétrécissait lentement mais sûrement. Les trois autres s'étaient déjà envolés et attendaient juste à côté de la faille spatiale. Il me fit un signe et s'envola à son tour. Après quelques secondes, je déployai, moi aussi, mes ailes et m'envolai à sa suite. 2 s'engouffrèrent dans le passage puis se retournèrent et m'attendirent. Il s'agissait du frère et de la sœur, Démétri et Gabrielle, je crois.

Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière, voyant le paysage de la Soul Society en son entier. D'abord, il y avait le Seireitei, avec le Temple des Regrets, les divisions organisées en cercle près de celui-ci et les maisons des shinigami. Ensuite, venait le Rukongai, entourant le Seireitei, avec ses maisons de plus en plus pauvres suivants les districts, ses forêts, ses champs et ses rivières. C'était le paradis ou, plutôt, _un_ des paradis. Et je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais. Mais pas le temps d'être nostalgique, le portail se refermait. Alors, résolument, je m'avançai vers l'inconnu, laissant mes peurs derrière moi. En parlant de derrière-moi, les deux autres anges me suivirent dans le passage.

Je me retournai encore une fois mais on ne voyait plus la Soul Society. Devant nous, on ne voyait plus non plus le bout du chemin. Nous étions plongés dans le néant. Il n'y avait rien autour de nous, que du vide et de la lumière. Une lumière blanche qui semblait jaillir de partout et qui nous guidait, j'en avais l'intime conviction. Mes compagnons et moi-même, nous volions sans nous arrêter ; de toutes façons, nous n'aurions pas pu puisqu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où se reposer. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes rester dans ce passage et quand il a pris fin. Simplement, à un moment nous nous trouvions dans le passage, l'instant suivant nous volions dans un ciel rougeâtre où les nuages étaient noirs. Nous nous posâmes sur un rocher – rouge lui aussi – et mes semblables changèrent aussitôt d'apparence. Gabrielle s'approcha de moi :

- Pour changer d'apparence, il suffit que tu visualises un autre corps.

- Je veux bien moi, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent ces démons !

- Ces simples, regarde-nous. Ils sont petits, cornus, rouges et très laids

Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient tous transformés en ça. Gabrielle sourit, d'un sourire effrayant qui dévoila les dents aiguisées du monstre en lequel elle s'était transformée.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je devrais te donner des conseils, Angel, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

Je souris. Je ne me souvenais de rien mais, ces gens, je savais qu'ils étaient mes amis.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Transforme-toi !

- Ah, oui ! Désolée !

- C'est bon, ne t'excuse pas.

- Désolée ! Euh…

- Pff !

Je n voulais pas passé pour une incapable. Je me concentrai donc et visualisai le démon dans ma tête, comme me l'avais conseillé Gabrielle. Je me sentais un peu ridicule mais bon, tant qu'à faire, autant essayer ! Alors que j'imaginais _être _ce monstre, à ma grande surprise, je sentis mon corps changer. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'exclamer de surprise, je me retrouvai dans le corps d'un démon. Lionel esquissa un sourire amusé.  
- Angel, une des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous transformons est de ne pas nous faire remarquer en changeant nos vêtements et nos ailes. Or, tu possèdes encore les deux.

Je me regardai et découvris, qu'effectivement, c'était le cas.

- …

Je me dépêchai de modifier cette erreur.

_**Fin P.O.V.**_

_**Soul Society, 5h35 :**_

_Seireitei, __Colline du Sôkyoku :_

Alors que les Anges venaient de diparaitre dans le portail, six hommes masqués apparurent devant le Capitaine Commandant. Cinq étaient agenouillés tandis que le sixième se tenait debout. Il baissa son masque et se révéla être une jeune fille.

- Capitaine Soi Fong, avez-vous fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?

- Hai, Soutaïsho. Les trois individus surveillés n'ont eu aucune activité suspecte. Ils ont juste parcouru le Seireitei et le Rukongai. Ils ont également parlé à quelques personnes dans les districts 5, 15 et 25. Leur chef est resté dans ses quartiers jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Il a ensuite regardé le ciel avant d'y retourner. Quant à la jeune fille, il n'y a rien à signaler d'inhabituel par rapport à ce dernier mois.

« Quoi que… » songea le Taïsho de la seconde division.

- Bien.

_Seireitei, 13__ème__ division :_

Ukitake Juushiro observait le plafond de sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle était partie et il ne restait rien de son passage à part des traces de réatsu et une unique plume blanche. Il se sentait triste mais, en même temps, le Capitaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis que sa fichue maladie s'était déclarée. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu courir dans les champs à perte d'halène et combattre les hollows sans avoir de problèmes.

« Hane… »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira.

_Seireitei, manoir des Kuchiki :_

Kuchiki Byakuya n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il était troublé par cette jeune fille bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. Inconsciemment, il cherchait son réatsu et, lorsque celui-là disparut, il sursauta. C'était étrange, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que l'Ange s'en était allée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter sa présence dans la chambre d'à côté ; de tendre l'oreille en essayant d'entendre à nouveau le bruissement des draps du futon de la jeune lorsque celle-ci se retournait en dormant, de s'attendre à tout moment à ce qu'elle se réveille et appelle encore et toujours cette même personne. Raphaël. Le noble était aux aguets et il détestait ça. Jamais, il n'aurait du ressentir le besoin de l'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait du éprouver cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait pris cette nuit lorsque la jeune femme lui avait pris la main…

Résolu à s'occuper l'esprit, le leader de la famille Kuchiki se leva et se rendit à la salle d'eau bien qu'il fut encore très tôt. Sans le vouloir, il ralentit lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre d'Hane.

_Rukongai, 15__ème__ district :_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et bien plus longtemps encore qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis, tous ensemble. Cela ne s'était produit que deux fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans les districts. D'abord, parce qu'ils habitaient assez loin les uns des autres. Ensuite, parce que ils n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt.

Dans la cave d'une maison comme les autres, les Anges reprirent leur véritable apparence et un débat commença. L'aube venait à peine de naître mais ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on était venu les informer.

_**2**__**ème**__** Monde (Enfers) :**_

Raphaël était revenu depuis quelques jours déjà lorsqu'on signala l'intrusion. Des Anges s'étaient posés dans le 5ème secteur. Certain de l'identité des visiteurs, il se dirigea tranquillement à leur rencontre. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver que les intrus disparurent. Surpris, il se hâta pour trouver sur les lieux des démons plus que perplexes. Il y avait 10 Démons Mineurs et un Démon Majeur, tous très laids. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient un Ange. Le chef de l'opération (le Démon Majeur évidemment, les autres étant trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit) s'expliqua avec Raphaël :

- Ils étaient là, sous l'apparence de démons, et puis, ben, ils ont disparu !

- Comment ça, « disparu » ?

- Ben ouais, disparu, disparu. Z'étaient là et puis, pouf !, à plus personne.

- J'avais compris, triple imbécile ! Mais comment peuvent-ils avoir disparu, crétin ?!

- J'en sais rien moi !

Le traître, furieux, passa ses nerfs sur une de ces immondes créatures, la réduisant en pièces détachées devant son chef, avant d'aller retrouver Satan. Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer ! Ils ne devaient pas s'échapper ! Et puis d'abord, comment avaient-ils fait ? Lorsque ces fichus habitants du premier monde passait dans un autre monde grâce au portail, ils étaient censés devoir se reposer avant de pouvoir repartir !!!

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est dans un tout autre ton que les précédents… Et qu'il est un peu guimauve, au niveau de Byakuya et Juushiro -_-''_

_Donc voilà le départ d'Hane et cie. Mais comment ont-ils échapper aux Démons Mineurs et au Démon Majeur ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^_


	11. Chapter XI

__

Auteur : _Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ K+_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note :__ Je sais, je sais, j'ai plus posté depuis, ben, euh, quelques temps ^^' J'en suis désolée mais pour le moment je n'arrive vraiment pas à me concentrer sur la suite de mes fics... Gomen !_

* * *

**_Soul Society :_**

Cela faisait cinq jours que les Anges s'en étaient allés. Le Seireitei était calme, tous les shinigami travaillaient dans leur division, remplissant la paperasse. Tous ? Non. Pas dans la onzième division, comme d'habitude. A moitié allongée sur un géant à l'air pas commode, une petite fille aux cheveux roses vifs se plaignait à son « Ken-chan » qui ne paraissait pas écouter un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait, se contentait d'émettre des grognements de temps à autre :

- Mais Ken-chan ! Maintenant que Plume-Plume est partie, je m'ennuie !

- ...

- Et Boule-de-Billard il s'ennuie aussi parce qu'il dit qu'il a personne à combattre et, en plus, Shiro-kun (elle parle d'Ukitake), il a plus de bonbons à me donner et il est bizarre !

- Ah ?

- Oui ! Et Bya-kun il a fermé tous les passages secrets de son manoir et il veut plus que j'y fasse de la trottinette et en plus maintenant on doit aller ailleurs avec l'association des femmes shinigami et ont a plus de sous et Bya-kun a détruit la piscine !

- ...

- Et comme Plume-Plume est partie, je peux plus voler !

Yachiru, Lieutenant de la 11ème division continua sur sa lancée, s'étendant sur des détails futiles et sans importance tandis que Kenpachi essayait, en vain, de dormir tranquillement devant sa division.

_**2**__**ème**__** monde (Enfers) :**_

Le Général Lionel n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme ; ses cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses petits yeux noirs et la peau rouge de son apparence de Démon avait une teinte rosâtre alors que celle de ses compagnons était couleur rubis. Les autres Anges-Combattants, enfin les Démons qui étaient en réalité des Anges, avait décidé d'un commun accord de le laisser se reposer quelques heures.

Leurs apparences divergeaient d'une personne à l'autre. Tandis que le Général avait une petite tête et des petits yeux porcins avec une mâchoire disproportionnée d'où pointait des énormes canines jaunâtres et un corps voûté aux bras traînant jusqu'au genoux au bout desquels des longues griffes étaient accrochées, le Sergent s'était approprié un corps plus large que haut avec une queue épineuse et les Archanges avait opté pour des apparences semblables de Démons quelconques. Seule Angel avait quelques difficultés à maintenir son apparence qui oscillait entre la sienne propre et celle d'un petit démon cornu. En soupirant, Lionel reprit son apparence d'origine sous le regard interrogatif de ses subordonnés. Son allure ne s'était pas arrangée avec la transformation et il avait le visage gris de fatigue.

- Démitri, prépare la prochaine porte.

- Mais, Général, vous n'êtes pas assez... !

- Contredirais-tu l'ordre d'un supérieur, Sergent ?

- Euh, non !

- Dans ce cas, fait ce que je te dis. Execution !

- Oui...

Le 5ème Archange, Gabrielle, intervint :

- Mon frère a raison, Général, vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'effectuer le voyage dans votre état de fatigue. Cela vous tuerait !

- Je sais ce que je fais Gabrielle. Il est trop dangereux de nous attarder ici.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne peut nous identifier.

- Si. Raphaël.

- A cinq contre un, il ne fera pas le poids !

- Je doute qu'il vienne seul, Mathieu.

Une voix inconnue retentit derrière le petit groupe.

- C'est exact, il ne viendra pas seul. De plus, votre petite « intrusion » a été signalée dès que vous avez mis le pied dans les Enfers. En ce moment même, un Démon Majeur et d'autres Mineurs se dirigent vers vous.

D'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les cinq Anges se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu, la main sur le pommeau de leur épée après avoir repris leur apparence originelle. Y compris Angel qui avait bien compris que tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce monde était ennemi. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un Démon qui se confondait presque avec la roche rouge derrière lui ; il différait de ceux dans lesquels ils s'étaient transformés. Celui-là était plus grand ; son corps ressemblait à celui d'un homme en dépit de la couleur vermeil de sa peau sous laquelle était dessinés des muscles puissants ; une queue bifide fouettait l'air derrière lui. Dans son dos, deux ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris partaient de ses omoplates. Elles étaient repliées pour le moment. Ses yeux, en partie cachés par la crinière de ses longs cheveux noirs, étaient couleur améthyste et la pupille en était verticale. Il était entièrement nu, excepté un pagne enroulé autour de sa taille, et ne portait aucune arme visible. Il était très beau, presque trop, et semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Lionel demanda, sur la défensive :

- Qui es-tu, Démon ?

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Sachez seulement que je viens vous aider.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous confiance à un Démon ?

L'être soupira.

- Si vous y tenez tant... Je suis Curson. Vous me connaissez aussi sous le nom de Pursan. Je connais parfaitement le passé et l'avenir et Satan fait souvent appel à mes services.

- Raison de plus pour nous méfier !

- Certes. Mais comme je l'ai dit, le passé et le futur n'ont aucun secret pour moi. C'est pourquoi, je tiens à vous venir en aide. Cependant, il faut vous dépêcher, les autres Démons vont bientôt arriver. D'ici deux minutes et vingt-cinq secondes environs.

- ... Pourquoi tiens-tu nous à aider ?

- Ce monde tombe dans la dépravation et la désuétude. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez rendre à cet endroit la splendeur de jadis.

_« La splendeur de jadis ? Quelle splendeur de jadis ? »_ se demanda Mathieu. _« Je pensais que ce monde avait toujours été aussi aride ! » _

- ... Comment comptes-tu nous aider ?

- Prenez ceci. Il s'agit d'un portail inter dimensionnel instantané mit au point par les « princes de l'Enfer ».

Il leur présenta un petit objet cubique en pierre noire. Sur une de ses faces, des inscriptions en argent étaient gravées. L'objet tenait dans la paume de sa main, pas plus haut qu'un pouce. Les Anges remarquèrent que les doigts du Démons ne se terminaient pas par des ongles mais par des griffes aussi longues que sa main.

Méfiants, les habitants du 1er monde n'esquissèrent pas un geste pour récupérer la pierre. Angel prit la parole, s'adressant à ses compagnons.

- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu nous attaquer par surprise. D'autant plus qu'il a l'air puissant...

Des bruits de cavalcade se firent entendre derrière eux, se rapprochant rapidement. C'est ce qui les décida. Le Général s'approcha de Pursan qui lui remit le portail. Il expliqua rapidement :

- Lancez-le à terre et annoncez votre destination puis traversez, c'est tout.

Lionel s'exécuta et large arche argentée se dessina, révélant une grande plaine avec, au loin, l'esquisse d'une forêt. Se concertant du regard, il fut décidé que Démitri passerait en premier. Ce qu'il fit. Les autres purent le voir déboucher sur la vaste étendue d'herbe grasse.

- Le portail ne reste pas ouvert très longtemps. Hâtez-vous si vous voulez rentrer dans votre monde.

Les Anges ne répondirent rien mais ils accélérèrent le mouvement. Angel passa la dernière, avec Mathieu, alors que le passage se refermait. Ils entendirent des cris derrière eux et le 7ème Archange s'engouffra à son tour dans le portail. Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, Angel fut un instant retenue par le Démon tandis que les cris des habitants du second monde se faisaient plus présent. Celui-là lui glissa quelque chose dans la main et lui dit :

- Suis ton cœur, toujours. Ton avenir est...

Elle ne put entendre le reste car les Démons Mineur sautaient vers elle en poussant des cris stridents qui recouvrirent les dernières paroles de l'être. Curson la poussa dans le passage. Elle trébucha et atterrit le nez dans l'herbe tandis que le portail se refermait derrière elle dans un petit « plop ». La jeune femme ouvrit la main et contempla un instant la pierre qui reposait dans sa main, la même que celle que le Démon avait fourni au Général, puis la fourra dans sa poche avant de se relever, aidée par l'Ange blond - Mathieu - et de se retourner pour voir ce qui restait du portail. Il n'y avait rien, aucune trace d'un quelconque passage, excepté une moitié de bras de Démon qui traînait dans l'herbe, répandant un sang vert et malodorant. Gabrielle exprima ce que tous ressentaient :

- Yerk, c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Angel s'étonna :

- Vous ne vous battez pas contre les démons ?

- Si. Mais c'est toujours aussi répugnant. Surtout l'odeur, ajouta la rousse en plaquant sa manche contre son nez.

En effet, une odeur pestilentielle se répandait dans l'air, une odeur de charogne en décomposition et mangée par les vers…

Le petit groupe s'éloigna prestement de la zone infectée pour respirer l'air pur du Paradis. Angel regarda autour d'elle stupéfaite de la différence entre ce monde et le précédant.

**P.O.V Angel :**

C'était incroyable, dans ce monde l'herbe était verte émeraude et le ciel bleu azur. Il y avait quelques buissons de framboises et de mûres et on apercevait à la limite de l'horizon, à la gauche des majestueux arbres qui se dessinaient dans le lointain, un village ou une ville. Mais même à cette distance, il me paraissait bizarre. Ce qui me semblait être des hautes plateformes s'élevaient un peu partout entre les habitations.

Je me tournai vers mes compagnons et eus la surprise de voir des visages détendus. Le plus jeune, le blondinet, s'envola avec grâce et fit un looping dans le ciel tandis que les rouquins s'allongeaient dans l'herbe haute, les yeux fermés et l'air béat. Le chef était lui aussi beaucoup plus serein et respirait l'air à pleins poumons. Moi-même, je me sentais bien. Plus que bien même, mais j'ignorais d'où venais cet état de fait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lionel rappela l'acrobate aérien et ordonna aux deux autres de se lever. Une fois que nous fûmes rassemblés, nous nous remîmes en route, par la voie des airs. J'avoue, c'est fabuleux de voler et de se sentir libre, mais j'aurais aimé fouler le sol aussi. Enfin, ce n'est pas dramatique. Nous volions à notre aise, nous laissant planer sur des courants chaud tandis que le Général me renseignait sur les us et coutumes du pays. Que je connaissaient déjà, logiquement, mais dont je ne me rappelais rien. Logique.

Après plus d'une heure de vol, nous passâmes au-dessus du village que j'avais aperçu auparavant, croisant nombre de personnes ailées qui nous saluaient joyeusement. Apparemment, il n'y avait ni crainte ni suspicion entre « l'armée » du pays et les gens du peuple, pas comme à la Soul Society. Alors que nous le survolions, j'eus une démonstration en directe de l'utilité des diverses plateformes qui s'élevaient entre les habitations ou, parfois, sur le toit des maisons. En effet, elles servaient tout simplement de pistes d'atterrissage ! Car, comme les rues étaient pleines de monde qui bavardait, vendait ou achetait tout et n'importe quoi à des étals, et dans la bonne humeur d'après ce que je pouvais voir, il n'y avait aucun endroit où se poser à l'intérieur du village. Remarquant mon intérêt, Démitri me dit :

- Chaque village se trouve à une demi-journée de vol des autres et à une journée d'une ville. Autour de chaque ville, il y a une dizaine de village placé en cercle. Nous, nous allons à la Capitale qui se trouve à environs trois jours de vol d'ici.

« Apparemment, il aime monter l'étendue de ses connaissances. Peut-être cherche-t-il a m'impressionner ? Dans ce cas, c'est raté… »

- Pourquoi être arrivé aussi loin de cet endroit alors ? m'étonnais-je.

- Son emplacement est tenu secret pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Anges-Combattants et nous n'allions pas la laisser se faire localisée par l'ennemi !

- L'ennemi ?

- Les Démons.

- Ah, oui !

- Ici, nous survolons Altis-L. Nous passerons également par la ville d'Altis, spécialisée dans la vente de fruits et légumes. C'est pour cette raison que tu apercevras de grands vergers à proximité de la ville.

- Pourquoi ont-ils le même nom ??

- Les villages de la ville d'Altis portent son nom ainsi que lettre qui désigne leur situation. Altis-L se trouve au Nord-Est d'Altis. C'est la même chose pour les autres villes.

- C'est compliqué, soupirais-je.

- Pas tellement.

_« Normal, ils y sont habitués ! »_

**Fin P.O.V. Angel**

Moins de quatre jours plus tard, tous les Anges-Combattants étaient au courant de la « mésaventure » d'Angel et faisait preuve de sollicitude et de compatissance envers cette dernière, ce qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. De plus, comme la jeune fille n'était « pas en mesure d'assumer son poste pour un temps indéterminé », elle était obligée de se tourner les pouces à longueur de journée, ce qui la rendait nostalgique de la Soul Society où il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire : combattre Madarame, emmener Yachiru faire un tour, éviter le Capitaine de la 11ème division le plus possible ou se battre avec lui, aider Ukitake à remplir la paperasse, faire les boutiques avec Matsumoto (et pour elle, aussi), … Bref, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Pas comme ici.

La jeune fille soupira et pris l'embranchement supérieur du carrefour. La seule occupation qu'elle s'était trouvée en deux mois, c'était de visiter l'immense bâtisse qui servait de Q.G. à la force armée… Lorsqu'elle arrivait à se débarrasser de son baby-sitter trop collant qui la suivait à la trace, un Ange de la 4ème unité, Arnaud. Un Ange assez timide qui ne savait pas articuler une phrase sans bégayer. Angel entendit un bruit de conversation estompée par l'épaisseur du battant en chêne d'une porte. La jeune femme se plaqua contre cette dernière et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation. C'était mal mais elle s'en fichait, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'on lui donnait les informations. La voix du Général lui parvint avec une autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas – son supérieur, devina-t-elle :

- Nous avons obtenu des informations en provenance du 4ème monde. Les Démons sont entrain de les attaquer.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle écouta d'autant plus attentivement.

- Ah…

- Que devons-nous faire mon Commandant ?

- Rien.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Nous ne pouvons intervenir. De toutes manières, même si nous y allions, nous arriverions trop tard.

- Nous pourrions aider les blessés, dit la voix de Lionel, sans conviction cependant.

- C'est non. J'ai dit !

- Oui mon Commandant…

Pressentant qu'elle n'apprendrait plus rien, Angel se dépêcha de s'en aller et gagna sa chambre. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas aider la Soul Society ?! Pour qui se prenait ce Commandant pour la condamner ainsi ?! Sa voix – celle du Commandant –, elle avait parue assez âgée mais pleine d'autorité. Glissant sa main sous son oreiller, la jeune fille prit la pierre qui ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis deux mois. Sa décision était prise, elle n'allait pas les abandonner.

_**4**__**ème**__** monde, Soul Society :**_

Les districts du Rukongai étaient à feu et à sang. La deuxième division avait été dépêchée au début de l'invasion pour s'informer sur ce qu'il se passait. Seul trois membres de l'expédition en était revenus… Et leurs explications avaient été confuses. Selon eux, la Soul Society était attaquée par des êtres à la peau rouge et dure comme le diamant avec des dents venimeuses. C'était d'ailleurs par ces dernières que leurs compagnons avaient succombées. Au début, les shinigami ne voulurent pas croire ces élucubrations mais lorsqu'ils ajoutèrent qu'i y avait parmi eux un ange, le Capitaine Soi Fon devina qu'il s'agissait des démons et du mystérieux traître dont avaient parlé ceux qui était venu chercher Hane. Le Taïsho de la deuxième division fit part de ses conclusions et du rapport de ses agents – survivants – au Soutaïsho qui décréta l'état d'alerte.

Les shinigami courraient de tous les côtés et des flammes s'élevaient des districts. C'était la panique. Les Capitaines avaient été dépêchés. Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à vaincre les monstres qui surgissaient d'un portail noir : leur zanpakutôh n'étaient pas conçu pour tuer mais pour purifier… Une explosion retentit près du Seireimon qui trembla. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Shakonmaku qui venait d'apparaître. La barrière ne pouvait céder. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant… Une brèche apparu dans le Seireimon (1) qui s'étendit jusqu'au sommet du dôme – généralement invisible – que formait le Shakonmaku (2) !

Les Capitaines de la deuxième et huitième division tentèrent de stopper l'intrusion. Arrivant en shunpo, ils se placèrent entre la horde de Démons et la faille, zanpakutôh dégainés et prêts au combat. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu, ou foncer dans le tas, ou lutter pour sauver leur vie, le premier rang des monstres fut décimé par des flèches dorées qui tombèrent du ciel. Stupéfait, Kyoraku leva la tête pour voir qui était leur sauveur et il aperçut des plusieurs paires d'ailes blanches se détacher sur le fond bleu du ciel.

Les trois Anges se posèrent aux côtés des deux Taïsho de la Soul Society. Les deux premiers, possédant des arcs et vidant leur carquois sur les êtres difformes qui leur faisaient face, se placèrent à droite et à gauche des Taïsho qui se tenaient côte à côte. Ils possédaient des cheveux blond vénitien et châtains. Le troisième avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et se positionna juste derrière les Capitaines qui se retournèrent à moitié. Il ne possédait pas d'arc et ne se battait pas. Le Capitaine de la 8ème soupira, ayant espéré qu'il s'agissait de la jeune et jolie Hane (même dans les situations critiques, il reste un dragueur invétéré !), tandis que Soi Fon, l'esprit toujours aussi pratique, demandait :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Sentinelles au service du 1er monde, expliqua celui aux cheveux blancs.

- Pardon ?!

- Oui. Nous surveillons la Soul Society depuis de nombreuses décennies – voire siècles – dans le but de prévenir le Paradis si une attaque telle que celle-ci se produisait.

Il s'interrompit un instant comme un des Démons était parvenu à éviter toutes les flèches pour se jeter sur les shinigami. D'un seul mouvement, l'Ange blanc dégaina sa dague et lui transperça le cœur, se jetant aux devants des Taïsho. Alors que la « chose » s'évaporait en éclatant en une gerbe d'étincelles colorées, il reprit :

- Nous avons avertit le Général dès les prémices de l'invasion mais ils ne pourront être là avant neuf jours ou plus. De plus…

Il hésita et un de ses compagnons, celui aux cheveux blonds vénitien, compléta à sa place :

- De plus, nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle selon laquelle les autres Anges-Combattants interviendraient.

Il ne les regardait pas, se concentrant sur les Démons. Son souffle était égal, comme s'il ne fournissait aucun effort et prenait le temps de viser chaque adversaire avec soin. Tirant sa dernière flèche en même temps que son compagnon, il sortit sa longue épée et se mit en garde.

- Alors nous nous sommes dit que nous ne pouvions pas…

Il trancha un Démon en deux, le pourfendant de la tête à la taille puis le repoussant. L'être explosa presque au visage de son tueur ; celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention.

- … Laisser le monde où nous habitons…

L'Ange esquiva élégamment une attaque en se décalant de quelques centimètres puis abattit son arme à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule du monstre, l'épée pénétrant la chair comme du beurre. Comme précédemment, la bête s'évapora.

- … Se faire détruire !

Il lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule aux deux Capitaines, et en particulier à Soi Fon qui le dévisageait, avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, jouant de la lame, dansant presque pour esquiver les griffes et les dents de ses adversaires. L'ange blanc soupira.

- Alexandre est si téméraire, il va finir par se faire tuer à cause de son imprudence…

En attendant, le dénommé Alexandre s'amusait bien, évoluant au milieu d'un feu d'artifice qu'il provoquait lui-même en tuant ses ennemis avec grâce tandis que son compère restait près des shinigami, contenant la masse pour qu'ils n'atteignent pas ceux-là.

Soi Fon, n'arrivant à entamer la peau des ennemis, à sa grande fureur, demanda, presque agressivement :

- Etes-vous seuls ?

- Non. Nous sommes une quinzaine dans ce monde. Les autres interviendront où ils le jugent nécessaire.

Un nouveau tremblement secoua le Seireimon suivit d'un bruit de gravas, au loin.

- Là où votre muraille aura cédé, par exemple. Ou là où les Démons arrivent par un portail.

- Ne pouvons-nous donc rien faire pour stopper nous-même ces monstres ?!

- Tant que vous n'usez pas de votre Shikai ni de votre Bankai, non, les shinigami ne pourront rien faire. Et encore, certains d'entre-vous resteront impuissants car les Démons ne craignent pas le fer.

- Je vois. Nous pouvons les vaincre en utilisant notre Shikai ou notre Bankai parce qu'alors nous n'utilisons plus le fer du sabre, est-ce cela ? demanda Kyoraku.

- Tout a fait.

- Mais, vos armes ne sont-elles pas faites de fer ?

- Non. Nous n'utilisons jamais le fer dans la fabrication de nos armes.

- Ah... Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire.

Sortant son deuxième sabre, plus court, le Capitaine de la 8ème division le plaça perpendiculairement à son zanpakutôh.

- Un vent chargé de pétales porte le message des dieux. Au fin fond de l'orage obscur, on entend les ricanements du démon. Katen Kyoukotsu.

Aussitôt, Kyoraku se retrouva avec deux sabres en main, larges et noirs avec juste le tranchant de la lame argentée (3). Le ciel se chargea de nuages. Croisant les lames, il fit un geste comme pour les lancer vers l'avant, sans pour autant les lâcher. Alors, la tempête se déchaîna : le vent hurla et des brusques rafales chargés de pétales de roses emportèrent les Démons dans le ciel nuageux avant de retomber au sol dans des hurlements stridents. Hurlements qui se turent lorsque les monstres explosèrent en touchant le plancher des vaches. Les Anges avaient du se cramponner au sol pour ne pas être emportés, eux aussi, luttant pour garder leurs ailes plaquées dans leur dos. Soi Fon avait également du se tenir pour ne pas être soulevée par le vent violent. Regardant ses alliés qui se relevaient prudemment, Kyoraku ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

- Oups !

Le Capitaine de la 2ème division lui aurait bien passé un savon mais, déjà, de nouveaux adversaires arrivaient en nombre, cette fois dirigée par un Démon plus grand – et plus laid – que les autres. Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva, celle du brun qu'on n'avait pas encore entendu :

- On dirait bien que cela se corse. Les Démons Majeurs sont arrivés.

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls, répondit l'ange blanc, la voix emplie de haine. Raphaël est là aussi.

Il désigna un point noir qui se rapprochait rapidement par la voix des airs.

* * *

(1) Barrière séparant le Seireitei du Rukongai. C'est celle-là que franchissent Ichigo et cie lorsque le shinigami remplaçant vaincu le Gardien (voir Arc de la Soul Society où Ichigo et cie vont sauver Rukia).

(2) Dôme invisible protégeant le Seireitei. C'est à cause de cela qu'Ichigo et ses amis ne peuvent directement pénétrer dans le Seireitei et doivent recourir au canon de Kuukaku. Ce dôme s'enfonce également sous terre et il est invisible sauf lorsque il est perturbé (ex : lorsqu'on essaie de passer au travers).

(3) voir le combat d'Ukitake et Kyoraku contre Yamamoto

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._

_Les effets du Shikai de Kyoraku sortent droit de ma petite tête puisque Tite n'a toujours pas daigné nous le montrer… J'espère que cela vous va, je ne suis pas très douée pour inventer les zanpakutôh et écrire les combats, n'en parlons pas ! ^^'_

_Une review n'a jamais tué personne mais fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur._


	12. Chapter XII

_Auteur__ : Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ K+_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note :__ Je remercie tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et en particuliers mes reviewveur(euse)s ! ^^_

* * *

Je soupirai. Ma tentative de sauvetage était contrariée pour le moment. Par Gabrielle et Démitri qui se tenaient devant moi, m'empêchant d'accéder à la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Bien sur, j'aurais pu faire demi-tour et prendre un autre chemin pour sortir du Q.G. Cependant, si je le faisais, les deux Anges-Combattants avertiraient les autres et je pourrais dire adieu à mon projet de me rendre à la Soul Society.

- Laissez-moi passer, Démitri, Gabrielle.

- Non.

Je soupirai derechef ; je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec eux.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je compte faire !

- Tu veux aller dehors. Mais tu ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien.

- Et pourquoi ?! m'emportais-je. Parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je sais toujours me battre !

- Ce sont les ordres, Angel.

- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, pas pour être suivies au pied de la lettre, répliquais-je. Depuis quand êtes-vous des chiens ?!

Ils me dévisagèrent.

- Tu as beaucoup changé et, en même temps, pas du tout.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as toujours voulu défier les ordres, Angel. C'est à cause de cela que tu n'as jamais été le numéro 1 de l'unité des Archanges, répondit Démitri. C'est pour cela également que tu as perdu la mémoire. Si tu avais suivi les ordres et que tu ne t'étais pas attaquée à Raphaël…

- Je n'aurai jamais rencontré les shinigami de la Soul Society, le coupais-je. Ce sont mes amis et c'est pour ça que je vais les aider aujourd'hui.

Ils me regardèrent perplexes. Surtout Gabrielle, en fait. Démitri devait déjà être informé de leur situation catastrophique. Cela me fit grincer des dents. L'Archange demanda :

- Comment comptes-tu aller là-bas ? Tu ne sais même pas comment ouvrir un portail !

- Peut-être que je ne sais pas utiliser un portail comme _vous_ le faites mais j'ai ceci. Et je sais m'en servir.

Je brandis la pierre noire.

- Où as-tu eu cela ?

- C'est Pursan qui me l'a donnée, lorsqu'on est passé des Enfers au Paradis. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.

Ils posèrent leur main sur la garde de leur épée.

- De gré ou de force tu resteras ici, Angel !

- Seriez-vous prêt à vous battre contre-moi ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je dégainai et me mis en garde.

- Tu veux réellement te battre contre nous deux ? demanda Démitri.

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais bon...

Ils dégainèrent à leur tour et je me jetai sur eux. Mes adversaires furent surpris par mon style ; un mélange de la manière dont je me battais lorsque je suis arrivée à la Soul Society et du combat brut de la onzième division. Jusque là, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de m'entrainer dans ce monde et, donc, de révéler ma manière de me battre. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et j'en profitai pour les attaquer vélocement, les prenant par surprise. Mais Démitri et Gabrielle n'étaient pas sergent et 4ème Archange pour rien, ils se reprirent et parèrent mes coups.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids, me lança la rousse. Abandonne, Angel, nous sommes deux et tu es seule !

- Et alors ? Je peux très bien vous battre !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, j'ouvris grand mes ailes et battis l'air, provoquant de grandes bourrasques. Ils campèrent sur leur position, résistant au vent que j'avais créé, mais je n'avais pas espéré les faire bouger. Concentrant mon énergie dans mes jambes, j'effectuai un déplacement éclair et me retrouvai derrière eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que je les assommai et les trainais le long du couloir, jusqu'à un placard à balais, où je les enfermai. Juste avant de refermer la porte, j'annonçai à leurs corps inconscient :

- Vous voyez que je faisais le poids. J'ai utilisé une technique de shinigami, vous ne pouvez pas la connaître.

Une fois la voie dégagée, je repris sur ma lancée et quittai la bâtisse. A l'extérieur, il y avait une grande étendue d'herbe bleue et haute qui courrait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Sur celle-là, on pouvait voir des terrains d'entrainement à l'arc, à l'épée ou au corps à corps. Il n'y avait personne. Alors, j'ouvris mes ailes et m'envolai pour mettre de la distance entre le quartier général et moi.

**Fin P.O.V.**

Le paysage défilait sous la jeune fille qui ralentit après plus de dix minutes de vol. Elle venait de traverser le champ qui rendait le Q.G. des Anges-Combattants invisible pour le peuple du premier monde. Presque aussitôt, l'herbe bleue et haute fit place à de la verte, plus courte, et a des habitations visibles dans le lointain. Angel se posa et prit la pierre de sa poche. Elle la lança au sol et dit :

- Colline du Sōkyoku, Soul Society !

Comme avec le général, un portail doré s'ouvrit, révélant l'échafaud brisé. Angel n'hésita pas et le traversa. Elle se rendit compte illico que quelque chose clochait. Le ciel était noir des fumée d'incendie qui brulaient à l'extérieur du Seireitei et, en un lieu, _dans _le Seireitei même. La situation semblait presque catastrophique : même d'ici, elle entendait les cris des shinigami et voyait les bankai s'élever. L'un d'entre eux s'effondra sous ses yeux.

Angel courut jusqu'au bord de la colline et se laissa tomber dans le vide, prenant sans cesse de la vitesse. Au dernier moment, elle ouvrit ses ailes et remonta un peu, ayant trouvé un bon courant. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'endroit ou les maisons du Seireitei avaient pris feu. Elle arrivait près du Seireimon lorsqu'elle aperçu des hordes de êtres rouges qu'elle reconnu comme étant des Démons. Sans se poser, elle prit l'arc, qu'elle avait trouvé accroché à une patère dans sa chambre, qui pendait autour de son cou et l'arma d'une flèche. Visant consciencieusement la nuque d'un des monstres, elle amena la corde près de son oreille puis lâcha le trait qui si ficha entre les cervicales de l'être démoniaque. Celui là n'eut pas le temps de pousser un hurlement qu'il explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles. L'action avait duré moins de trois secondes.

La jeune femme remarqua avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas la seule représentante de son espèce. En effet, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, au sol, d'autres Anges se battaient contre les Démons. Derrière eux, se tenaient une demi-douzaine de shinigamis mal en point. Angel obliqua et se posa à leurs côtés. Les Anges furent surpris de la voir tandis que les dieux de la mort l'accueillaient avec un sourire aux lèvres, contents de retrouvés leur amie car, en vérité, il s'agissait de plusieurs gaillards de la onzième, dont Ikkaku, ainsi que du Lieutenant de la 3ème division et de celui de la 6ème avec quelques uns de leurs soldats. Les représentants de la division la plus brutale du Seireitei étaient plus blessés que les autres car ils avaient tenus à rester sur le front, même lorsqu'ils avaient remarqués que leurs armes ne faisaient aucun mal à leurs ennemis et ils avaient fallu qu'ils soient presque mort avant d'accepter de reculer – un peu – ; et encore, leur Capitaine combattait toujours.

Délaissant son arc, Angel dégaina sa longue épée gravée d'arabesques dorées et se mit en garde. A son plus grand étonnement, ainsi qu'à celui de ses compagnons, les Démons hésitèrent à attaquer, puis se reculèrent. Déconcertée, la jeune femme échangea un regard surpris avec les autres Anges mais resta sur ses gardes. Les membres de la onzième division en profitèrent pour charger les assaillants qui refluaient, en criant des insultes à ceux-là qui les avaient attaqués et maintenant déguerpissaient comme des lapins.

Mal leur en pris car les ennemis se ragaillardirent soudain et attaquèrent à nouveau. Les Anges passèrent aussitôt à l'attaque et repoussèrent la première vague. Déterminée, Angel tranchait tout ce qui était rouge et bougeait. De plus, pour une raison inconnue, les Démons essayaient de l'éviter, ce qui rendait sa tâche facile mais pas pour autant agréable car lorsqu'elle coupait un bras ou une jambe et que son adversaire restait en vie, celui-là dégageait une odeur fétide. Mais, il s'évaporait en même temps que son possesseur lorsque celui-ci mourrait.

Les êtres démoniaques ne s'égaillaient pas de tous les côtés, comme on pourrait le croire, mais restaient tous en colonnes, parfaitement disciplinés malgré le fait qu'ils criaient comme des porcs que l'on mène à l'abattoir en s'élançant sur leurs ennemis. Un mouvement agita leurs rangs qui se fendirent en deux pour laisser passer quelqu'un – ou quelque chose. Les deux Lieutenants avaient réussis à ramener les soldats désireux de se battre à l'arrière ; ils ne gênaient plus. Les quatre Anges-Combattants reculèrent de quelques pas et se remirent en garde. L'un deux saignait au bras et il improvisa un garrot pour ne pas que le pommeau de son arme soit rendu glissant et poisseux par son propre sang.

Les trois autres, tous blonds aux ailes noires, devinaient ce qui était entrain de se produire et le redoutait anxieusement. Angel, elle, n'en avait pas la moindre idée et scrutait les rangs ennemis avec suspicion. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente tendue, le premier rang d'ennemis qui leur faisait face s'ouvrit lui aussi, révélant un homme de haute taille, de couleur rouge sang, tenant sur son épaule une masse en fonte. Certes, il était impressionnant – et certainement dangereux –, mais ce n'est pas lui qui retint l'attention de la jeune femme. Car, à ses côtés, se tenait une autre personne. Des ailes noires repliées dans son dos, la démarche fière et le menton haut, des yeux verts et la peau hâlée, il respirait l'auto-satisfaction et l'arrogance à plein nez. Sur son poignet, un trident noir ; dans sa main, une sphère transparente qu'il lançait dans les airs avant de la rattraper. Ce qui choqua Angel, c'est que cet Ange, visiblement un traitre si pas le traitre, se posta à moins d'un mètre d'elle et lança, avec un sourire étincelant :

- Toujours en première ligne, Angel, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon Ange. Après tout, si tu n'étais pas ainsi, tu ne serais pas ma _fiancée_ !

**P.O.V. Ukitake Juushiro :**

Nous étions débordés. Ces monstres étaient partout. A mes côtés, Sentarõ et Kyone essayaient en vain de retenir les démons. Car ça ne pouvait être que cela, des démons. A ma droite, Rukia passa en shikai.

- Danse, Sode no Shirayuki !

A quoi bon ? Nos lames ne pouvaient leur faire de mal.

- Some no mai, Tsukishiro !

A mon grand étonnement, les monstres prit dans la colonne de glace se désagrègent en gerbes d'étincelles. Ils ne sont pas invincibles, nous pouvons les battre ! Sentarõ et Kyone ont l'air de se dire la même chose et se batte avec plus d'entrain qu'auparavant.

- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren !

**P.O.V. Hitsugaya :**

_« Le bankai de Komamura a disparut et son énergie spirituelle est en forte chute. J'espère qu'il va bien… »_

Les assaillants étaient en surnombre. On avait beau les éliminer, Matsumoto et moi, grâce à nos shikai respectifs, il en revenait toujours plus, même avec le renfort des deux Anges. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faiblir et je décidai de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Matsumoto, écarte-toi.

- Mais, Taïsho… !

- Exécution !

- Hai…

- Vous aussi, reculez, dis-je aux Anges.

Ils s'exécutèrent et je libérai mon bankai :

- Daiguren, Hyôrinmaru !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, les trois fleurs de lotus de glace en témoignaient, mais ça serait suffisant. Autour de moi, je sentis d'autres capitaines libérer, eux aussi, leur bankai. Mes ennemis furent vaincus avec facilité. Cependant, d'autres monstres surgirent, plus grands, l'air moins bête et tenant des armes tels des masses ou des haches en fontes. Le véritable combat commençait. Matsumoto et les autres - je ne connaissaient pas leurs noms - le sentirent également et Haineko s'éparpilla dans les airs. Je me jurai alors que je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans avoir vengé mes soldats tombés.

* * *

_Ohayo,_

_C'était le nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "La nouvelle Capitaine" ou "Nnoitra s'ennuie", je vais essayer de faire vite mais je ne peux rien promettre._

_A la prochaine !_


	13. Chapter XIII

_Auteur : Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf ce qui vient de la mythologie et de mon imagination !_

_Note : Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir tant trainé... GOMEN !!!!!!! T_T_

* * *

Hane contempla son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds comme des coupoles de saké. Elle ? Fiancée ? Avec lui ? Impossible ! C'était impossible. Rien ne l'attirait dans cet Ange. Du sommet de sa tête à la pointe de ses orteils, tout lui répugnait.

- ... Menteur.

- Moi ? Je mens ? Certainement pas, mon ange !

- Menteur, répéta-t-elle.

- Ah, là, là, soupira l'Ange Noir faussement. Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que je te suis irrésistible ?

Pour seule réponse, Hane lui lança un regard écoeuré.

- ... De plus, ma chère Angel, j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sur, bien sur, dit-il en sortant un carton d'invitation de sa poche et en le brandissant sous le nez de la jeune fille. Tu vois ?

- ...

Il s'agissait d'une invitation à un mariage. _Leur_ mariage. L'Ange contempla la photo de Raphaël et d'elle, souriant, sans la voir ; son regard était fixé sur le texte de cette carte toute simple :

« Nous, Raphaël Atarra et Angel Kaori, vous invitons à notre mariage qui aura lieu le 15 septembre ! Invitez vos amis et votre famille, vous y êtes les bienvenus !

Raphaël et Angel, futurs mariés.»

Le 15 septembre... C'était aujourd'hui... Angel regarda alternativement la carte puis le traitre, ses yeux faisant de nombreuses allées et venues, comme si elle ne pouvait y croire. Son regard se tourna vers les autres Anges qui détournèrent la tête et elle sut alors qu'il s'agissait de la vérité... Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine mais son corps réagit plus vite que sa pensée, comme au début où elle était arrivée à la Soul Society, et le tranchant de son épée que la jeune femme n'avait pas rengainé se retrouva sous la gorge de l'être aux yeux verts. Aussitôt, les rangs de Démons s'agitèrent et grognèrent mais se calmèrent sur un ordre du grand compagnon de Raphaël. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire arrogant.

- Je me fiche de qui tu es, de ce que tu devrais représenté où de la raison pour laquelle tu te trouve à la Soul Society. Ce que tu dis était peut-être vrai mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter. Je veux simplement que tu me rendes ma mémoire et que tu partes camp d'ici.

- Serais-tu vraiment prête à tuer un ange de sang froid, Angel ? A me tuer ?

- Oui !

- Dans ce cas, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Hein ? Mais...

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Retrouver tes souvenirs ?

- ... Si... Mais je ne pensais pas que tu céderais si facilement.

Il eut un rictus mauvais.

- Et tu as eu raison.

Il saisit la lame de la jeune femme à pleine main et la tira brutalement vers lui sans se préoccuper du sang qui coulait de sa paume. Déséquilibrée, Hane partit vers l'avant et lâcha son arme pour se retrouver à genoux devant l'Ange Noir.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement ; Abarai cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se ruant vers le jeune homme, suivit de tous les autres shinigamis présents, tandis que les Démons s'ébranlaient eux aussi pour s'attaquer aux habitants du Seireitei. L'Ange avait levé la tête, tandis que l'autre abattait l'épée de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux, sur sa tête… Mais rien ne se passa. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Interloquée, Hane rouvrit les yeux et vit Raphaël, le visage en proie à une émotion indéfinissable, dont le geste avait été figé. La jeune femme déglutit en voyant l'arme suspendue à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle recula vivement mais il ne bougea pas.

- …

Lentement, elle observa les environs, laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise en voyant des Démons suspendus au dessus du sol comme s'ils sautaient indéfiniment. D'autres, shinigami, se retrouvait avec une jambe en l'air, un air féroce sur leur visage. L'un deux, Boule-de-billard, se tenait même sur les orteils d'un pied, l'autre jambe à demi replié en arrière, le zanpakutôh brandit au dessus de la tête et les bords de son shihakusho étaient figés vers l'arrière. L'Ange éclata de rire devant cette position grotesque mais se tus bien vite, le son de sa voix résonnant bizarrement dans cet endroit dépourvu de sons.

Un froissement de tissu, très audible maintenant que toutes les voix s'étaient tues, se fit entendre derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, dégainant sa dague, et chercha l'intrus du regard. Ce dernier fut très facilement repérable car il ne se cachait pas. Son corps, rouge comme tous ceux des démons, était recouvert de fourrure allant d'un rouge si pâle qu'il en paraissait rose, au niveau des mains et des pieds, jusqu'à un rouge presque noir, au niveau du torse. Sa silhouette était fine et élancée et son visage délicat. Il marchait avec précaution au milieu des hordes de démons figées, sans se presser. Son regard d'un noir d'encre fixait Hane droit dans les yeux et ses lèvres pleines souriaient, découvrant des dents d'une blancheur immaculée et des canines légèrement plus longues que la normale. De longs cheveux couleur braise descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. On aurait dit une femme, même s'il s'agissait sans conteste d'un personnage masculin*. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas immédiatement les cinq queues enroulées sagement autour de la taille de l'individu.

L'Ange le regarda s'approcher sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot et ce fut l'autre qui prononça les premières paroles d'une voie caressante :

- Bon jour à toi, Angel Kaori, alias Hane.

La jeune femme remarqua que la… _créature_… s'exprimait en japonais.

- B... Bonjour… parvint-elle à articuler, complètement fascinée par l'être.

- Je t'attendais.

Hane secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

- .. Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Le Démon sourit à nouveau.

- Les trois questions ont été posées. Tu es perspicace, jeune Angel.

Elle ne comprit plus rien, elle avait simplement posé les premières choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de trois questions ?

L'être reprit :

- Pour répondre à tes interrogations, je commencerai par dire ceci : mon nom n'a pas d'importance et tu n'as sans doute jamais entendu parler de moi avant ou après le vol de ta mémoire. Je t'attendais car tu n'es pas un Ange commun et que nous serons à même de nous rencontrer encore plusieurs fois. De plus, ton destin n'est pas de mourir ici et maintenant et je ne laisserai pas un gamin risquer de tout compromettre…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?!

- Tu as eu tes trois questions, Angel. Et je ne puis répondre à cette dernière interrogation, quand bien même le voudrais-je.

- …

- Hé bien ! Qu'attends-tu ? Fais donc gagner cette bataille à tes alliés !

Là-dessus, il disparut, laissant Hane se débrouiller.

Comme rien ne bougeait, la jeune femme entreprit un long et ennuyeux travail de « replaçage » de Démons, les repositionnant pour qu'ils s'entre-tuent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre et se mette à les transpercer à coup d'épée (elle l'avait récupérée des mains de Raphaël).

Lorsqu'elle eut décimé les trois-quarts des hordes adverses, le temps repris son cours.

« _Il était temps, je commençai sérieusement à m'ennuyer !_ » pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

Ses compatriotes furent hallucinés en voyant les ennemis morts, alors qu'une seconde auparavant encore ils se ruaient sur eux, et Hane à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Le plus désagréablement surpris fut Raphaël qui se rendit vite compte qu'il était presque seul au milieu d'Anges et de shinigamis particulièrement remontés. Il prit alors la seule solution raisonnable : il s'enfuit, laissant périr les quelques survivants sous la lame de ses ennemis.

Les autres démons, voyant leur chef le plus haut gradé fuir, suivirent le mouvement et, en moins de deux heures, la Soul Society fut débarrassée de ces vermines.

Les shinigamis fêtèrent durant plusieurs jours Hane, celle qui avait terrassée à elle seule une armée. Bien sur, celle-là ne s'était pas vantée et était restée muette sur l'évènement mais il y avait eu des fuites. Du côté des shinigamis, à n'en pas douter, car les semblables de l'Ange – en plus de celle-ci – avaient été convoqués par Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, alias Yama-ji.

Dans la salle de réunion, les Capitaines étaient rassemblés en deux longues rangées. En plus des trois places habituellement vides, deux autres étaient désertes : celle du Capitaine Kenpachi (paumé quelque part, comme d'habitude…) ainsi que celle du Taïsho de la 4ème division qui s'affairait à soigner les blessés. D'ailleurs, plusieurs des hauts-gradés présents portaient les marques de leurs récents combats.

Assis sur son fauteuil, le Soutaïsho observait d'un œil sévère le petit group de créatures ailées qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils s'agissaient des Anges ayant portés secours au shinigamis dans la bataille, ainsi qu'Hane, en première ligne. A ses côté, un autre Ange, aux longs cheveux blancs. C'était lui qui relatait la décision des sentinelles de ce monde à prendre part au combat. Il était visiblement le chef du contingent de soldat présent.

- Les Démons affrontent les Anges depuis la nuit des temps, de même que les Shinigamis et les Hollows. Il était donc normal que nous vous aidions, puisque nous sommes les seuls à avoir les armes nécessaires pour les combattre. Mais, ce qui a renforcé notre motivation, c'est le fait de savoir que les Anges-Combattants ne viendraient pas nous soutenir. Si nous n'avions pas réagi, nous aurions été exterminé au même titre que les shinigamis.

- C'est donc seulement pour sauver votre peau que vous nous avez aidé ? demanda Soi Fon.

- En partie, mais pas seulement.

- Que faites-vous à la Soul Society ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Nous sommes les sentinelles de notre monde, nous devons veiller à ce qu'une invasion de démons, tel il y en a eu aujourd'hui, ne se produise pas. Et contacter notre supérieur si c'est le cas.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais signalé à nous ?

- Vous n'y étiez pas prêt.

- … Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

- Reprendre notre anonymat et envoyer notre rapport au Commandant.

- Pourra-t-on vous contacter ?

- Oui. Angel aimerait rester ici, avec votre accord, et elle sait où nous trouver.

- … Cette jeune fille est la bienvenue en ces lieux..

Ukitake lança un regard rayonnant à Hane qui lui répondit par un timide sourire.

- .. Sont logement restera chez le Capitaine Kuchiki, si celui n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

- Du tout, Soutaïsho.

- Bien, cette question étant résolue, vous pouvez disposer.

C'est ainsi qu'Hane regagna le manoir Kuchiki et sa vie « d'avant » reprit ses droits, avec quelques petits changements : elle savait d'où elle venait, quelques Anges venaient la voir de temps en temps – rapportant notamment que le Général avait été furieux par sa décision mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire – et, surtout, il y avait maintenant Ukitake.

Certes, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa mémoire et elle pensait toujours aux deux démons qui lui avaient dit des choses bien étranges sur elle, mais, dans l'ensemble, elle était heureuse.  
Pour l'instant.

* * *

* petite explication : il se balade sans vêtement.

_Le prochain chapitre devrait être mis en ligne beaucoup plus rapidement que celui-ci (encore heureuse !). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus._

_Je vous présente encore mes excuses._

_Une petite review ? Même pour m'engueuler, si vous voulez !_


	14. Chapter XIV

_Auteur :__ Moi, quelle question !_

_Disclamer __: Les perso de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, les autres à la mythologie, il n'y a que l'histoire et quelques noms qui sont à moi._

_Rating__ : K+_

_Note : Désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt... J'ai eu, comme qui dirait, une crise de flemme à propos de cette fic..._

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard :**_

- Plume-Plume ! Plume-Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuume !!!

Yachiru souleva le couvercle d'une poubelle, alla voir sous un vase et regarda même derrière les toits mais rien à faire, Hane n'était pas là.

- Plume-Plume ! T'es où ?! C'est pas rigolo !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais Ikkaku tourna le coin, son sabre à l'épaule et le petit doigt dans l'oreille.

- Yo, pourquoi tu cries toi ?

- Boule-de-Billard ! Plume-Plume a disparu !

- Nani ?! Elle devait se battre contre moi ! s'exclama le sus-nommé Boule-de-Billard, pas vraiment convaincu que la fille ait disparu.

- Dis Boule-de-Billard, tu m'aides à la retrouver ?

- .. Ok...

- Yataaaa !

Elle sauta sur ses épaules et se fit un devoir de manger la tête du troisième siège.

- Hey !!!Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Arrête ça !!

- J'vais l'dire à Ken-chan !

- ... C'est bon.

- Yata ! On cherche Plume-Plume maintenant !

- Ouais, ouais.

Ikkaku sauta sur le toit le plus proche et s'élança la recherche de l'Ange en pensant que ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de la retrouver puisque c'était assez rare de voir quelqu'un se balader avec des ailes immaculées dans le dos.

Cependant, alors que le soir tombait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait bel et bien disparu.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hane se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne et s'assit, la tête entre les mains. Moins d'une minute après, elle se rendit compte d'une chose étrange ; la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle suivait le Lieutenant de la 11ème division et, maintenant, elle se retrouvait... Euh, où se trouvait-elle ? L'ange regarda autour d'elle. Une pièce blanche, un lit de paille dans un coin, dans un autre coin ce qui devait servir de W.C. et des barreaux. Il s'agissait...

_« Une prison, je suis en prison. Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? »_

Mais elle avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir à ses questions et se contenta de se lever. Bon, elle avait toujours les mêmes vêtements, c'était déjà ça, non ? Se levant, elle fit deux ou trois pas chancelants. Côté équilibre, ce n'était pas vraiment ça… Elle se rattrapa aux barreaux et posa son front contre l'un d'eux. La morsure du métal glacé lui fit du bien, rendant ses idées plus claires. En même temps, elle put admirer la superbe surface blanche du mur qui se trouvait devant elle. Ainsi que du carrelage. Et du plafond. Bref, de toute surface présente. Car tout était blanc de chez blanc mais n'étincelait pas de milles feux puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de luminosité – encore heureux, Hane avait déjà suffisamment mal à la tête comme ça ! La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Des bruits de pas résonnaient sur le bitume froid, d'abord faibles et lointains puis plus forts et plus proches. Bientôt, une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre ambiante. Elle était toute de blanc vêtue, elle aussi. L'Ange eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant son visage. Un visage pâle avec un sourire faux et cruel ainsi que des yeux clos. Les cheveux du nouveau venu semblaient avoir la couleur de l'argent et argent était son nom. Il se nommait Gin. Ichimaru Gin.

- Salut, petit ange ! dit-il, son sourire de serpent aux lèvres.

- …

Il pencha légèrement la tête.

- Tu n'es pô bien bavarde, on dirait !

- . . . Qui es-tu ?

- Moh, c'est vrai ! J'me suis pas encore présenté ! Tu peux m'appeler Ichimaru-sama.

- Je suis donc au… Hueco Mundo ?

Un instant, l'albinos parut surpris un court instant puis reprit son affreux sourire.

- Moh, tu sais ça toi ? Bon, peu importe, Aizen-sama veut te voir !

- Ah ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il actionna un mécanisme invisible. Les barreaux de la prison se rétractèrent alors et Hane bascula vers l'avant, prise par surprise. Le traitre la rattrapa par le bras et eut un léger rire.

- Apparemment, Szayel y a été un peu fort !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. A chaque bruit, sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'éclater et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir, ayant déjà fourni un important effort de concentration pour parler à Gin et réfléchir à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Comme l'albinos ne pouvait prendre le risque de la lâcher, de peur qu'elle s'enfuie, et qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait faire dix pas sans s'effondrer, il la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate et se mit en route. Il avait une force surprenante pour sa frêle carrure.

**P.O.V. Hane :**

Ma tête m'élançait douloureusement et, à chaque pas que faisait l'autre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se fendre en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Une ou deux fois, je pense, je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il accélérait alors le pas et le rythme de ses pieds augmentait, frappant d'autant plus vite le sol, comme s'il se réjouissait de ma douleur. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et j'avais perdu la notion du temps

Enfin, au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il me reposa par terre et je tanguais légèrement sur mes pieds. Devant moi, il y avait une grande salle et un trône, surélevé grâce à des marches, sur lequel était assis un homme qui me regardait avec un sourire suffisant.

- Bienvenue à toi, Angel Kaori.

Qui était-il ? Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Avec un grand effort, je relevai la tête et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Si c'est en enfermant les gens que tu leur souhaites la bienvenue, je m'en passerai volontiers, répondis-je.

Une autre voix retentit, s'élevant de derrière un pilier :

- Tu n'as toujours pas perdu le sens de la répartie, on dirait.

Je sursautais mais reconnus cette voix. C'était celle de l'autre traître, Raphaël. En effet, celui-ci sortit de l'ombre. Mais il était différent. Son visage était barré d'une longue plaie, partant de la racine de ses cheveux pour passer sur l'arrête de son nez et finissait le long de sa gorge. Cela allait se transformer en cicatrice, à n'en pas douter. De plus, il se déplaçait avec précaution, comme s'il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, et il avait un œil au beurre noir.

- Tu sembles surprise de me voir… A moins que ce ne soit ton apparence qui te mette dans cet état ? Ce n'est pourtant rien. Mon Maître ne supporte simplement pas la défaite.

Quelque chose en moi me cria d'aller le réconforter mais je combattis cette voix, bien que ce ne fût pas facile.

- Ah ? Et ?

- .. Rien.

Il parut déçu et se tourna vers Aizen.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je l'emmène avec moi.

- Hum… Je ne pense pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur leur conversation et la salle semblait vaciller tout autour de moi.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

- Notre contrat.

- J'ai déjà rempli ma part du contrat, répondit-il, le dos raide.

- Non. Pas tout le contrat. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu essaies de te défiler, dit Aizen, la voix menaçante.

- … Cela sera fait, plus tard.

- Non. Maintenant.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Je considérerai notre marché comme nul et non avenu.

Raphaël soupira à ce qu'il me sembla et s'approcha du trône. Tout semblait de plus en plus flou autour de moi et mon mal de tête empirait…

**Fin du P.O.V.**

La jeune femme, qui ne semblait plus très bien tenir sur ses pieds depuis un moment déjà, s'effondra soudain au sol, inconsciente. Raphaël regarda fugitivement dans sa direction mais resta impassible. Il s'arrêta.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Te soucierais-tu d'elle ?

- Non, point. Mais mon Maître en a besoin vivante et en bonne santé.

- Bien…

Sans qu'il n'eut besoin de faire de signe apparent, Aporro-Grantz entra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant son maître avant de se diriger vers l'Ange. L'autre ne bougea pas, se sachant surveiller par Aizen, mais sa mâchoire fut agitée d'un spasme et ses poings se serrèrent compulsivement, avant qu'il ne relâche la tension.

- Que fait-il ? demanda Raphaël en voyant l'arrancar aux cheveux roses enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras d'Angel.

- C'est simple, il la soigne. Comme tu le voulais.

- …

Un lent sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Ange Noir, assuré et arrogant, tandis qu'il inclinait la tête en direction du roi du Hueco Mundo.

- Et si nous honorions notre part du marché ? Je vous remets les portails et vous envahissez le 1e monde pendant que nous envahissons la Soul Society ?

- Bien.

Le renégat s'avança et sortit de petits cubes noirs qu'il remit au traître. Ce dernier eut un rire à faire dressé les cheveux sur la tête.

- A présent, rien ne pourra plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin !

* * *

_Tadaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient (et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe...)_


	15. Chapter XV

_Auteur : _Moi, quelle question !  
_Rating : K+_

_Crédits : Tout est à Tite Kubo ou à la mythologie... Enfi, presque !_

_Note : normalement, « Le nom des anges est fait en ajoutant le suffixe « el » qui signifie Dieu ou « yah » (autre nom pour Dieu) » dixit Wikipédia. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, même si la plupart de mes Anges suivent cette règle (Raphaël, Angel, Gabrielle, …) certains d'entre eux ne le font pas (Mathieu, Alexandre, Démitri, …). C'est tout simplement parce que je ne le savais pas…_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_**Soul Society, Rukongai, 5**__**ème**__** district, zone Ouest :**_

A l'entrée du 5ème district, il y avait un petit magasin au-dessus du quel se trouvait l'habitation du marchand. Oh ! Il n'était pas plus beau que les autres ou plus grand mais il était propre et vendait des articles peu chers. Ceux qui avaient les moyens allaient assez souvent à cette boutique mais ne s'y attardaient pas bien que le propriétaire fut amical. De toute façon, ce magasin était de plus en plus souvent fermé ; soit parce que le gérant s'absentait, soit parce que ses amis lui rendaient visite. Etranges amis en vérité, bien qu'ils fussent tous différents, ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière, dans leur façon de marcher, s'exprimer ou même de regarder les gens. C'en était effrayent. Aussi, les habitants du district les évitaient bien que ceux-là n'aient jamais eu une parole déplacée ou un geste désagréable.

Mais cette impression d'étrangeté était bien justifiée. En effet, ce marchand, ainsi que ses amis, étaient des Anges, les Sentinelles qui avaient aidé les Shinigamis lors de la bataille contre les Démons. Après avoir apporté leur soutient, ils s'étaient de nouveau retirés et avaient rejoint leur district dans lesquels ils avaient aidés à tout remettre en ordre, sous leur apparence humaine.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les Anges s'étaient retirés dans l'habitation située au-dessus du magasin. Car, depuis deux jours, l'une des leur avait disparu. Angel Kaori, l'agent n°2 de la section des Archanges, la première unité. Celle-là même qui avait mis en déroute le traître Raphaël. Alors, ils devaient réparés les pots cassés auprès de leur supérieur.

Dans l'habitation, le calme régnait. Aucune personne n'était visible dans l'entrée mais des éclats de voix provenaient de la chambre. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un écran blanc, placé au milieu de la pièce. Devant celui-ci, se tenaient dix-sept personnes pourvues d'ailes blanches ou noires et tous vêtu de la même façon, c'est-à-dire un uniforme noir et blanc. Tous étaient rigides et fixaient la personne qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

- Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'après avoir voulu rester dans ce monde, Angel a _disparu_ ? demanda cette personne dont le regard, d'un bleu glacial, semblait jeter des éclairs.

- C'est exact, Général, répondit l'un des Anges, celui aux cheveux blancs.

L'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe noire serra les poings et ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir en expirant profondément.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- … Deux jours, mon Général.

- Quoi ?! Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me contactez ?! s'écria Lionel, perdant son calme.

- C'est que nous avons essayé de la retrouver…

- Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Vous n'êtes pas en Sentinelles pour jouer les paresseux ! Il est de votre devoir de m'informer de ce qu'il se passe, bon sang !!!

Le visage de son interlocuteur se durcit et c'est sur un ton froid qu'il lui répondit :

- Nous connaissons notre devoir, _Général_, dit-il en appuyant sur ce mot, le tournant en dérision. Et il était du vôtre d'intervenir lorsque nous vous avons prévenu que les Démons ouvraient des portails pour envahir la Soul Society. Mais vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt et ce n'est pas vous qui avez risquez votre peau, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas là pour me donner des ordres ! Tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresses, Michel !

- Du tout, mon Général. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits.

L'autre soupira et la colère sembla le quitter.

- Et moi, je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Je suis pieds et poings liés, comme toi, comme vous.

- Je le sais, mon Général.

- Il faut que nous retrouvions à tout prix Angel. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir opérer pour le moment.

- Je le sais aussi mon Général.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, mon ami, je te fais confiance. Moi, je vais informer le Commandant que nous avons à nouveau « perdu » sa fille…

Michel inclina la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris.

- Bonne chance Lionel.

- Je vous le souhaite également, à vous tous.

Le Général disparut de l'écran et l'Ange aux cheveux blancs s'adressa à ses compagnons.

- Vous avez entendu le Général. Il faut la retrouver et je pense qu'une petite visite au Seireitei ne nous fera pas de mal.

_**Soul Society, Seireitei, 13**__**ème**__** division :**_

- M'enfin, Juushiro ! C'est incencé !

Le dénommé Juushiro ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il était assis sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau, et remplissait machinalement ses rapports.

- Yama-ji ne peut pas faire ça ! Il est tombé sur la tête !

L'homme à la tignasse blanche regarda enfin son ami, ayant relevé la tête.

- Tu sais quoi Shensui ? Je pense que tu as raison.

- Après tout ce que cette petite a fait, on ne peut pas la laisser tomber comme ça.

- En effet. C'est pourquoi je pars à sa recherche, dit-il en se levant.

- Nani ?! Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller tout seul !!

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Pense à ton état de santé ! Et puis, c'est dangereux de partir seul ! Je viens avec toi.

Ukitake eut un sourire.

- C'est gentil Shensui mais…

- Partir à deux n'est guère prudent. Mieux vaut y aller à trois, dit une voix froide.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers la porte et le Capitaine de la 8ème division manqua de s'étouffer.

- Byakuya ?!

Le noble posa sur lui un regard froid.

- T'es sérieux ?! Tu veux nous accompagner ?!

- Pourquoi pas ? De plus, vous n'avez pas les moyens de la retrouver si elle se trouve dans un autre monde.

- Parce que toi, oui ?

- En effet.

Il tendit une main et leur montra un petit objet de pierre noire.

- Hane a oublié ceci. Je crois savoir qu'il s'agit d'un portail inter-dimensionnel.

- Et tu sais comment t'en servir ?

- Cela ne doit pas être trop compliqué.

- … Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Cette jeune femme était sous ma surveillance. Il était de mon devoir de la protéger. J'ai failli. Je veux réparer cette erreur.

- Avoue plutôt que tu t'es attaché à la petite, Byakuya !

Le Capitaine de la 6ème division dévisagea le Taïsho au manteau rose d'un regard glacial, le mettant mal à l'aise. Ce dernier détourna le regard.

- Ah, Byakuya, toujours le même !

- …

- Bon, qu'attend-t-on alors ?

_**Paradis, Q.G. des Anges-Combattants, Salle de Repos :**_

- Je me demande comment va Angel… soupira une femme dont la longue chevelure rousse reposait entre ses ailes noires, tressée, et qui se prélassait sur un divan.

- Je ne m'inquiéterai pas si j'étais toi, Gabrielle. Tu te souviens comment elle nous a vaincu ? grommela son frère jumeaux, assis au pied du fauteuil et toujours amer de s'être fait avoir.

La première sourit.

- Ne soit pas si rancunier, Démitri.

- Mouais… Bon, bref, je suis certain qu'elle se porte comme un charme.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous, intervint un troisième Ange, sur le seuil de la porte.

Les deux autres sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu avant de se lever brusquement. Celui-là portait ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval basse et avait des yeux gris comme la brume.

- Mon Colonel…

- Rasseyez-vous mes amis, je ne suis pas en service.

Tous deux reprirent leur position initiale.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Michaël ? demanda Gabrielle, plus décontractée.

On ne confondait pas amitié et hiérarchie chez les Anges-Combattants. Les supérieurs étaient les supérieurs, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient en repos.

- J'ai entendu de quoi vous parliez, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du divan.

- J'avais compris, répondit le rouquin. Pourquoi as-tu dit que je ne devrais pas être si sûr de moi lorsque j'affirmais qu'elle se portait comme un charme ?

- J'étais présent lors d'une conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu entre le Général et les Sentinelles. Angel a disparu il y a deux jours.

Il ne prononça pas le « encore » mais on le sentait dans son ton.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

- Oui. Les Sentinelles sont sur le coup.

- Si on ne l'avait pas laissée passer…

- Le 4ème monde serait à feu et à sang. Alors, n'ayez pas de remord.

- Oui…

_« Il faut que je la retrouve ! »_ pensa Gabrielle. Après tout, c'était son amie. Un coup d'œil à son frère lui indiqua qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle, comme souvent.

_**Enfers, Palais de Satan, cellule n°666 :**_

Raphaël observait la jeune prisonnière qui dormait sur sa paillasse. Elle n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis que l'arrancar l'avait soignée. Bizarrement, elle lui avait manqué mais il n'y accorda aucune attention. Les sentiments n'avaient aucune place dans la quête du pouvoir et, s'il la voulait à ses côtés dans son règne sur l'univers, c'était parce qu'elle était spéciale d'une manière qui lui échappait. Voilà ce qu'il se disait.

Angel remua la main et l'Ange Noir se recula dans un coin de la pièce comme celle-là se réveillait lentement. D'abord, elle ouvrit les yeux puis se redressa avant de s'étirer et de les frotter. Puis, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour d'elle, distinguant peu à peu les formes comme son regard s'habituait à l'obscurité environnante. Elle ne vit pas Raphaël.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda ce dernier, s'avançant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

L'Ange sursauta et se mit instinctivement en posture de défense.

- Où suis-je ? questionna-t-elle prudemment.

- Dans le palais de mon Maître. As-tu des vertiges, des maux de têtes ou d'autres signes semblables ?

- Non, répondit-elle, méfiante.

- Bien. Cesse de me regarder ainsi, je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

- Comment puis-je savoir si tu dis la vérité ? Tu m'as agressée la dernière fois ?

- Ca te dérangerait de parler dans ta langue maternelle ? esquiva l'autre.

- … ?

- C'est ennuyant de t'entendre parler dans la langue de ces… shinigamis.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne connais pas d'autres langues. Et je ne veux en parler aucune autre.

Le brun soupira.

- Et je ne veux pas te parler. Tu es un traitre et un saligaud.

- …

La conversation s'annonçait difficile… Comment lui expliquer le rôle qu'elle devait jouer dans ses plans de conquête de l'univers ? Certes, elle n'était qu'en second plan mais lorsqu'il aurait besoin de réconfort, c'est près d'elle qu'il irait, lorsqu'il aurait mis à sa botte tous les chefs des mondes !

* * *

_Un petit mot de mon chat qui a soudain eut envie d'écrire : _

nb =,w ~+++ nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnxdgscccccccccccccccccccgb bvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv nbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbn bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb1444444444444444444x

_Reviews ?_


	16. Chapter XVI

_Auteur :__ Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating :__ K+_

_Disclamer :__ Tout à Tite Kubo sauf ce qui est à la mythologie et à mon imagination !_

_Note : Je suis désolée. Ce chapitre est très court et j'ai mis du temps à le poster... Mais les examens approchent à grands pas et je dois commencer à réviser... Alors, désolée si je n'arrive pas à mettre des chapitres très régulièrement !_

* * *

___Dieu vaincu deviendra Satan, Satan vainqueur deviendra Dieu._

_God overcoming will become Satan, Satan victorious will become God._

**Chapitre 16**

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pour me parler ? Me persuader ? Me maltraiter ? Si oui, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il restait simplement là, à me regarder... Je croisais les bras.

- Alors ?

- ... Quoi ?

- N'as-tu rien à dire ? T'es venu pour ça, non ?

Il eut un sourire.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler, mon ange ?

Je grinçais des dents et ne dis plus rien. Sans gêne, il s'approcha. Je m'écartais.

- Je peux te faire libérer, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- ... En échange de quoi ? demandais-je, méfiante.

A nouveau, il sourit.

- Mais de rien, voyons !

Je le regardais, sceptique.

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiote non plus.

- ...

- Alors ?

- Je te ferai libérer si tu m'obéis ensuite.

Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire : « Même pas en rêve ! ». Le renégat se rembrunit.

- Tu finiras par m'obéir ! me menaça-t-il.

- Ne rêve pas trop, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Tch ! Tu verras bien, Angel. Et à ce moment là...

- A ce moment là quoi ?

Retour du petit sourire supérieur.

- Tu verras bien. Sur ce, bonne journée !

Il sortit de ma cellule et la referma. Bon Dieu, que je le méprisais ! Je me rassis sur ce qui me servait de paillasse et me prit la tête entre les mains. Après le Hueco Mundo, euh, l'Enfer ? Autant tout était blanc là-bas, tout ici était noir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour mon avenir. Car on ne pouvait pas venir me chercher, on ne savait même pas où je me trouvais ! Depuis quand étais-je ici ? J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était m'être trouvée en présence d'Aizen et de Raphaël. Comment étais-je venue ici ? Et, surtout, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

_**Fin P.O.V. Angel/Hane**_

_**2**__**ème**__** Monde, Enfers :**_

Nos trois Capitaines étaient complètement... paumés. Fallait les comprendre, ils n'avaient jamais vu un autre monde que le leur et celui des humains. Alors se retrouver comme ça en milieu hostile... Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire.  
Tout était allé très vite, après que Kuchiki ait mentionné sa participation. D'abord, les trois Taïsho étaient allés voir le Soutaïsho qui ne fut pas plus surpris que ça. Il s'attendait à une initiative de ce genre. Peut-être pas à celle du Capitaine de la 6ème – quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, le noble n'allait pas laisser un déshonneur pareil tâcher sa réputation ; c'était lui qui avait la charge de la petite, après tout – mais celle d'Ukitake et de Kyoraku ne faisaient aucun doute. Le premier parce que sa bonté naturelle l'empêchait de rester sans rien faire alors qu'Hane avait été enlevée – et parce qu'il semblait très proche de celle-ci... –, le deuxième parce qu'il suivrait son ami jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Yamamoto donna son accord, au contraire. Il refusa net l'idée, prétextant que tous les Capitaines devaient être disponibles si jamais les Démons ou les Hollows attaquaient. De plus, il avait reçu un message selon lequel les Sentinelles partaient elles aussi à la recherche de l'ange. Mais les trois Capitaines protestèrent si vivement qu'il fléchit. A une condition : tous les trois devaient être de retour d'ici dix jours, avec ou sans Hane.

Cet ainsi que Kuchiki, Kyoraku et Ukitake se retrouvèrent dans le second monde, seulement deux heures après cette entrevue, grâce aux « pierres magiques » du Taïsho de la 6ème...

Kyoraku ôta son chapeau un instant et gratta l'arrière de son crâne.

- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Hé bien... On cherche !

- Remarque très pertinente, Ukitake. Mais je vous ferais remarquer que nous sommes en territoire inconnu et que nous ne savons pas jusque où celui-ci s'étend.

- Que veux-tu faire d'autre, Byakuya ?

- Suivre son réatsu.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, penaud. En effet, l'énergie spirituelle étrange de la jeune fille était clairement présente dans l'air, quoi qu'un peu faiblotte. La faute à la distance sans doute.

- Hurm... Oui, c'est une bonne idée...

- Allons-y, alors.

Sur ce, les trois collègues disparurent en shunpo.

De derrière un rocher sortit un démon. Ses yeux couleur rubis se posèrent sur l'endroit où venait de disparaître les shinigami et il se volatilisa à son tour.

* * *

_Bon, la prochaine fois j'essaierai de faire plus long ! ^^'_


	17. Chapter XVII

_Auteur : Moi ^^_

_Rating : K+_

_Crédits : Comme d'habitude, Bleach est à Tite Kubo et le reste à moi et ma petite cervelle !_

_Note : ... Je ne trouve rien à dire pour m'excuser (une fois encore) u_u__Il n'y a pas plus grande douleur que d'être un ange en enfer, alors qu'un diable est chez lui partout._

* * *

Un messager royal était soudainement apparu en plein milieu de la réunion hebdomadaire des Capitaines, laquelle était plutôt dégarnies puisque trois d'entres eux étaient partis en mission et que trois autres avaient trahi Sous Society.

Les Taïsho restèrent figés de surprise tandis que le messager mettait genoux à terre. Son accoutrement était en tout point semblable – jusqu'au masque cachant le haut du visage - à celui du 5e escadron – celui assurant les transmissions d'informations - des services d'espionnage, excepté les couleurs de son uniforme qui était de couleur noir et doré. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- L'ex-shinigami Aizen Sôsuke est parvenu à pénétrer la dimension du Roi. La garde royale affronte en ce moment même le traître et ses subalternes. Ordres à Soul Society : ne bougez pas mais préparez vous. Nous vous contacterons si nous avons besoin de vous.

Sur ces mots, le messager disparu sous les regards incrédules des Hauts Gradés du Seireitei. Zaraki fut le premier à s'exclamer :

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller leur botter le cul ?!

- Zaraki Taïsho, calmez vos ardeurs. Nous allons nous tenir près à participer à cette bataille.

- Comment ont-ils pu pénétrer la dimension du Roi, Soutaïsho ? demanda Komamura

Le Capitaine de la 12e émit un bruit de dérision.

- C'est pourtant évident ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident, Kurotsuchi ?

- Hé bien, hé bien, qu'il a du utiliser ces… portails qu'utilisent les « démons » et les « anges ».

- Voilà une théorie intéressante, Kurotsuchi Taïsho.

- Une théorie ?! Une théorie ?! Ce n'est certes pas une théorie ! J'ai moi-même mis au point un de ces portails et je peux vous garantir que ça peut emmener n'importe qui n'importe où !

- Bien, si vous le dites.

Le scientifique lança un regard peu amène aux autres Capitaines en grommelant que personne ne savait reconnaître son génie et qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les âneries d'un vieux fou.

Le vieux fou en question mit fin à la réunion une dizaine de minutes plus tard en répétant qu'il fallait se tenir prêt au combat.

**2****e**** Monde, Enfer : cellule 666**

Son esprit était perdu, noyé sous le flot d'image qui avait brusquement surgi. Des flashs de quelques fractions de secondes se succédaient à toute allure, dans le désordre, semant la confusion.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée étendue à même le sol, le souffle coupé, incapable de faire un geste. Cela lui parut être des heures mais peut-être n'était-ce en réalité que quelques minutes, ou même quelques secondes ? Peu lui importait, de toute manière, elle avait perdu la notion du temps dans cet endroit où elle n'avait aucun repère.

Aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, les vagues de souvenirs se stoppèrent, la laissant échouée comme un poisson sur un banc de sable. Reprenant son souffle, Angel se redressa sur son séant et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, un instant désorientée. Elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Elle se souvint de _tout_.

Stupéfaite, elle se redressa complètement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir brusquement retrouvé la mémoire ? Les Instructeurs leur avaient pourtant certifié que c'était catégoriquement impossible ! Certes, mais les Instructeurs avaient également certifié que les shinigamis n'étaient pas des êtres avec lesquels on ne pouvait s'entendre ; qu'ils étaient indignes de confiance. Comme quoi, ils ne savaient pas tout.

Hane s'assit et se remit peu à peu de ses émotions. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que certains fragments de souvenirs semblait appartenir à… Une autre vie ? Non. C'était absurde.

**2****e**** Monde, Enfer : chambre de Raphaël**

**P.O.V. Raphaël :**

Je contemplais le réceptacle fracassé au sol. Comment… ? Comment ?!! Je le tenais bien en main, juste une seconde auparavant !! Comment avait-il pu m'échapper et s'écraser au sol ?! Plus important encore, comment avait-il pu éclater en morceaux ?! C'était impossible ! Inadmissible ! Il aurait fallu que je souhaite qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et je ne le voulais PAS !!

Je tournais mon regard vers le démon qui tremblait près de moi et un sourire cruel vint éclairer mes traits. Je ne lui laissai aucune chance et le tranchais en deux. Mais cela n'avait en rien apaisé ma fureur. Je sortis de la pièce, ouvrant rageusement la porte et aboyai des ordres aux deux premiers Démons que je rencontrai :

- Vous deux ! Nettoyer ma chambre ! Et que ça saute !

Puis, je m'aventurais d'un pas rageur en direction des cachots avant de m'arrêter net en sentant des énergies intruses. Je fis demi-tour et me hâtais dans cette direction, me propulsant en avant à l'aide de mes ailes.

Je sortis du palais à toute allure, les démons et les esclaves s'écartant prestement de mon chemin en sentant mon énergie meurtrière, puis me dirigeais vers les intrus. L'alarme n'avait pas sonné, puisqu'elle était programmée pour signaler l'arrivée des Anges et de rien d'autre. Ca devait donc être des shinigami, venu sauver Angel. J'eus un sourire démoniaque.

J'arrivais en vue des ennemis. Ils étaient trois. Trop facile. Je m'avançais calmement vers eux, attendant qu'ils remarquent ma présence. L'efféminé du groupe fut le premier à m'apercevoir. Il me signala à ses compagnons et tous trois tirèrent leur arme au clair. Ridicule.

- Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda celui aux cheveux blancs comme la craie.

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Mais je suis celui par qui vous périrez.

- Ouah ! Il se prend vraiment au sérieux, celui-là ! s'exclama le troisième, affublé d'un ridicule chapeau de paille et d'un encore plus ridicule manteau.

Je les toisai de toute ma hauteur. Et eux, pour qui se prenaient-ils pour me défier ainsi ? Surtout que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Rien que pour la peine, j'allais les faire souffrir un peu avant de les achever. L'efféminé me détailla du regard :

- Tu es Raphaël, affirma-t-il.

J'haussais un sourcil.

- On se connaît ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, comment pourrais-tu savoir qui je suis ou non, crétin !

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant visiblement peu apprécié la remarque. Mon sourire s'agrandit au point de me donner l'air un peu dément. Les trois shinigamis semblèrent prêts à se défendre. Je ricanais et dégainais ma large épée d'un seul mouvement. Sans se concerter du regard, ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres pour m'encercler.

Sans leur laisser le temps de parvenir à leur fin, je m'élançais sur celui aux cheveux blancs. Il semblait malade, il serait donc plus facile à battre. J'eus cependant une méchante surprise. L'homme tandis ses paumes vers moi et prononça calmement :

- Hado no san jû san : Sôkatsui !

Un jet de flammes bleues vint à ma rencontre. Ne connaissant pas ce type de sorcellerie, je l'évitai mais elle me roussit tout de même quelques plumes. Lançant un regard haineux au shinigami, je l'attaquais férocement.

Il para mes premières attaques. Saleté ! Il m'énervait ! Je reculai et levais ma paume avec un air suffisant. Le combat avait assez duré. Il allait périr. Je relâchai une énergie blanche qui alla s'écraser sur un mur translucide. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière-moi. Les deux autres s'en mêlait. Je hurlai ma rage et tandis mon poignet devant moi. De l'autre main, j'appuyai sur le trident qui l'ornait. Je ressentis aussitôt la puissance pulser dans mes veines et éclatais d'un rire dément tandis que je m'élevais dans les airs.

Les trois vermines me regardèrent, ahuris. Je tendis mes paumes vers deux d'entre eux et, cette fois, ce fut des rayons d'un noir profond qui jaillirent pour les frapper de plein fouet. Je refis de même avec le troisième qui partit en vol plané. Mon rire résonnait toujours lorsque la poussière se dissipa, révélant les deux corps inconscients.

Je revins au sol. Une seconde ! Deux ?! Où était passé l'efféminé ?!

- Bakudo no yon, Hainawa.

Une corde surgit de nulle part et me ligota. Je me retrouvai au sol et le shinigami s'avança.

- Penses-tu vraiment m'avoir ainsi, vermine ? demandais-je.

Une énergie noire aux reflets bleus commença à circuler le long de mon corps et je fis exploser mes liens avant de me redresser. Le shinigami sembla surpris.

- Il faudra plus que ça pour m'arrêter !!

Mon arme, que j'avais abandonnée au sol, sauta dans ma paume et fut parcourue d'étincelle. L'autre, l'uniforme amoché, se mit en garde.

- Haha ! Tu ne penses quand même pas pouvoir me battre ?!

- ... Ne me sous-estime pas.

J'eus un sourire de dérision.

- Qui es-tu, pauvre shinigami, pour pensez pouvoir me battre, moi, Raphaël Atarra, favori de Satan ?!

- Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitaine de la 6e division du Gotei 13.

- Kuchiki, hein ? Dans ce cas, goûte à la défaite et à la mort !

Je l'attaquais et nos armes s'entrechoquèrent. Je dégageai la mienne et feintai sur la droite avant de dévier la course de ma lame vers sa jambe, l'argent mordant la chair. Il disparut soudain pour réapparaître deux mètres plus loin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, je le réattaquais. L'énergie qui crépitait le long de ma lame paralysait lentement mais sûrement son bras d'épée. Ma lame mordit son épaule, traça une enfilade brûlante le long de son torse et trancha plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux, faisant tomber les barrettes blanches tandis qu'il ne m'infligeait que des dégâts superficiels. A nouveau, il recula et porta son arme à la verticale, devant lui.

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

Sous mes yeux, sa lame se désagrégea en une multitude de pétale de cerisier.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Byakuya Kuchiki ? M'envoyer des pétales de cerisier en pleine figure ? Ha !

Une information me revint en mémoire. Il s'agissait en réalité de minuscules lames qui captaient la lumière de telle façon qu'elles prenaient l'apparence de pétales de cerisier. A l'apparence inoffensive, elles étaient mortelles.

Je m'élevai dans les airs, mes ailes battant vigoureusement, et fondit sur lui, arme à la main. Ses pétales fusèrent dans ma direction mais ne m'atteignirent pas, se heurtant à un bouclier d'énergie. Je levai mon épée bien haut et l'abattit sur sa tête.

* * *

_Non je ne suis pas sadique ^^ La suite prochainement ! (Normalement...)_


	18. Chapter XVIII

_Auteur : encore et toujours moi_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclamer : Tite Kubo est l'inventeur génialissime de Bleach._

_Note : Un petit chapitre pour le réveillon ! Souhaitons que 2010 soit une bonne année et sortons les coupes de champagne ! ^^_

* * *

_Le sang se lave avec des larmes et non avec du sang._

_T__he blood washes with tears and not with blood._

_- - - - -_

Byakuya vit l'ange noir s'élever dans les airs grâce à ses puissantes ailes. Sans attendre, il envoya Senbonzakura à sa rencontre lorsqu'il fondit dans sa direction mais, à sa grande surprise, la multitude de lames à l'apparence trompeuse n'atteignit pas son adversaire, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Il vit l'ange brandir son épée et l'abattre vers sa tête sans avoir le temps de réagir…

Une lame stoppa le coup à moins de trois centimètres du visage du shinigami aux yeux gris, tranchant une mèche des cheveux ébène. Le regard du noble impassible se tourna vers son sauveur.

- Oï, tu devrais faire plus attention, Byakuya ! dit le Capitaine amateur de saké.

- …

Le Taïsho de la 6e division recula d'un pas et rappela Senbonsakura afin de récupérer son katana qui, lui, arrivait à toucher le rebelle. Quoi que… Enfin, bref. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le leader de la famille Kuchiki détailla Kyoraku rapidement. Il ne portait plus son chapeau de paille, son manteau rose était en lambeaux et recouvert de la poussière rouge qui jonchait le sol. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et son shihakusho, déchiré au niveau du plexus solaire, arborait une sombre et abondante couleur rouge qui pouvait témoigner de la gravité de la blessure reçue. Pourtant, l'homme se tenait toujours debout, le teint certes un peu pâle, et contrait l'attaque de son adversaire avec une détermination farouche. Malgré lui, Byakuya ne pouvait que se sentir (très) légèrement impressionné qui ne présentait habituellement que sa face la plus versatile à la société.

Mais le noble aux cheveux ébène eut bien fait de s'écarter car la lame de son alter ego commença à trembler tandis que le rebelle continuait d'appuyer sa frappe, s'aidant à l'aide de ses appendices à plumes pour mettre toujours plus de puissance. Peu à peu, le coureur de jupon perdit du terrain au profit de Raphaël dont la lame brillait d'une étrange lueur noire qui se répandait jusqu'au bras de son adversaire.

Le Capitaine de la 6e division profita que l'ange soit occupé pour examiner rapidement les environs, afin de voir si des renforts ne se tenaient pas en embuscade afin de les prendre au dépourvu. Mais, manifestement, le renégat était seul. Le regard de Byakuya s'arrêta sur son ancien sensei, debout non loin, qui présentait une méchante coupure à la tête. Celle-ci saignait abondamment, comme toute blessure faite au crâne, et semblait gêné son champ de vision. Malgré cela, il semblait en assez bon état et lui adressa même un geste rassurant, tout en surveillant le combat de son ami.

Pour en revenir à ce combat, l'ange noir semblait en avoir assez de ne pouvoir rompre la garde de son adversaire. Il s'écarta, mettant pied à terre, et jaugea l'homme qui osait lui faire face. Celui-ci gardait un wakizashi à la gauche de sa ceinture. Il se battait donc aussi de la main gauche. Son maintien et sa posture étaient celles d'un guerrier aguerri, ne laissant presque aucune faille. Presque aucune. Le sourire qui avait quitté la figure du traître à l'intervention inopportune de l'amateur de saké refit surface et celui-ci s'élança vers le Capitaine de la 8e division.

Sa lame visa la faille et y pénétra facilement pour mordre la chair. Trop facilement. Lorsqu'il partit en vol plané, vers l'arrière, le traître comprit que c'était un piège. Le shinigami avait été malin. Il l'avait laissé le toucher afin de pouvoir le blesser sérieusement. Raphaël frappa un rocher de plein fouet avec un craquement sinistre et glissa au sol. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que la douleur affluait. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela, finalement ? Pourquoi avait-il trahi les Anges ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'ange noir se releva. Une de ses ailes pendait misérablement, les plumes ébouriffées en tous sens, dans un angle assez inquiétant. L'autre aile semblait intacte, pour autant qu'on puisse en juger.

Les trois Capitaines restèrent stupéfaits en voyant les larmes scintillantes dans les yeux du renégat, les regardant d'un air de regret. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais cette image resta gravée dans leur mémoire. Ensuite, le blanc des yeux* de Raphaël vira au noir et ses iris devinrent d'un rouge soutenu.

- Il ne serait pas de la même famille que Kurosaki ? demanda Kyoraku, à personne en particulier.

Le coureur de jupon n'eut plus le temps de s'interroger de la sorte, car l'ange fondit sur lui, dague dans une main, épée dans l'autre. Sortant son wakizashi, le Capitaine de la 8e division para la double attaque. Une onde noire remonta alors jusqu'à ses épaules et lui paralysa entièrement les bras. Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette sorcellerie tandis que l'autre, un sourire mauvais flottant sur son visage, appuya lentement son arme sur le torse muscler.

- Tu es fini, shinigami !

Kyoraku recula, se mettant hors de portée de sa lame.

- Crois-tu ?

L'autre s'avança ? Sûr de lui, tandis que le premier reculait. Soudain, l'amateur de saké s'arrêta et s'exclama, par-dessus son épaule :

- Jyuushiro, Byakuya ! A vous !

Ahuri, le renégat vit un éclair blanc puis s'effondra, assommé.

**Palais, Cellule 666 :**

A présent qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, tout lui paraissait plus clair. Mais un détail restait encore obscur, absurde, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

Alors qu'elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Reniflant là le travail d'un démon, elle s'avança prudemment hors de sa cellule mais le couloir était vide. Devant elle, au sol, gisaient ses armes, n'attendant qu'elle. Angel s'en saisit et accrocha le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture et fit de même avec sa dague. Une fois équipée, elle regarda autour d'elle et ce qui clochait lui apparu de manière limpide… avant de s'évanouir de son esprit.

La jeune ange fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer dans les couloirs obscurs du dédale que formait le palais de Satan. Comme elle s'orientait grâce aux réatsu des shinigamis – et de Raphaël, elle ne tarda pas à trouver la sortie.

A peine eut-elle mis le pied à l'extérieur qu'elle s'envolait en direction des quatre soldats. Cependant, elle n'atteignit jamais sa destination…

* * *

*c'est l'humeur aqueuse, je crois… Mais comme je n'étais pas sûre, je n'allai pas le mettre. En plus, comme quasiment personne ne sait ce que c'est, j'ai préféré mettre le mot qu'on utilise tous les jours ^^

_Les reviews c'est toujours bon à prendre. Conseil ? Critique ? Avis ? Toute déclaration pouvant aider l'auteure est bonne à prendre et appuyer sur le petit bouton vert situé si dessous n'usera pas votre souris ! ^^_


	19. Chapter XIX

_Auteur : Hiyoru_

_Rating : K_

_Crédits : Comme d'hab', l'univers de Bleach et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Le reste si._

_Note : Le chapitre est court (voir très très court) mais c'est pour laisser le suspens - normallement --'_

* * *

Je longeais à toute allure la paroi d'une des gigantesques galeries qui constituaient le monde infernal lorsqu'un poids atterrit soudain sur mon dos et me fit chuter au sol dans un bruit sourd. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait où de reprendre mon souffle, une lame effilée vint appuyer contre mon cou. Ca devait être un démon, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. A moins que ce ne fut un renégat…

- Depuis quand sers-tu l'Usurpateur ? me questionna une voix sifflante et désagréable.

_« L'Usurpateur ? C'est qui ça ? »_

- Je ne…

- La ferme !

La dague/couteau/autre-bidule-tranchant pressa encore plus ma gorge et une goutte de sang roula vers le col de mon gilet. Mon assaillant saisit mon bras gauche et le tordit violemment en arrière, m'arrachant une plainte de protestation, tout en me gardant sous la menace de son arme. Il m'immobilisait également en exerçant une pression au creux de mon dos, de son genou sans doute.

Je sentis les griffes de l'être chatouiller la peau de mon poignet et je n'eus plus aucun doute : il s'agissait bel et bien d'un démon. Un Mineur, sans doute, au vu de son poids et de sa manière d'agir. Il cracha au sol.

- Un traître volontaire ? C'est encore pire ! dit-il avec mépris.

_« Il n'aime pas les anges traîtres ? _me demandais-je._ Est-il comme c'est deux Démons qui m'ont aidée ? »_

La pression sur ma gorge se desserra tandis qu'il empoignait mes cheveux et relâchait mon poignet. J'en profitai pour m'exclamer :

- Je ne suis pas un traître ! Je suis un Ange-Combattant que Raphaël le traître a capturé !

Je n'avais rien à perdre à dire cela…

Il eut un moment de flottement puis je reçus un coup à l'arrière du crâne et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**Fin P.O.V. Angel**

**Enfers, Champ de bataille :**

Les trois Capitaines s'approchèrent de l'ange noir prudemment, au cas où il s'agirait d'une ruse du renégat. Mais celui-là était bel et bien assommé. Les Hauts Gradés se détendirent.

- Hé ben, l'était coriace, celui-là ! s'exclama Kyoraku.

- …, répondit Kuchiki.

- Le principal, c'est que nous ayons réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, dit Ukitake.

Le dit hors d'état de nuire remua - les trois compère se tendirent – avant de se transformer en fumée sous leur regard incrédule. Le rire fou de l'ange retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face au traître.

- Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me vaincre avec votre petite combine ?! Dérision !

- …

Les Taïsho se remirent en garde.

- Vous n'êtes que de pitoyables créatures, tout juste bon à ramper à mes pieds !!

- Ne sois pas si orgueilleux, répliqua Byakuya. Notre niveau est de loin supérieur au tien.

- Ah oui ? C'est pour cette raison que votre pitoyable attaque a eu tant d'effet sur moi ?

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles. Ban-…

- Non ! s'écria une voix, coupant le froid Capitaine au milieu de sa phrase.

Tous les quatre levèrent la tête en direction de la personne qui avait prononcé ses mots. Ils ne distinguèrent d'abord qu'une silhouette informe vêtue de noire, sur une corniche au-dessus d'eux. La silhouette sauta au sol et la raison pour laquelle elle leur avait paru bizarre devint évidente. Elle était vêtue d'un shihakusho rouge qui se fondait avec l'environnement. Par-dessus celui-ci, elle portait un haori noir, marqué de losanges et de cercles rouges à sa base, tel celui d'un Capitaine. Il était fermé par un obi jaune, seule touche d'autre couleur dans ses vêtements. Des mitaines couvraient ses bras et une arme était accrochée dans son dos, perpendiculairement à ce dernier. Son fourreau était noir et doré.

La silhouette se releva et les trois Taïsho restèrent stupéfait. Il s'agissait de la copie conforme de Soi Fon – les tresses en moins – mais avec un côté un peu plus masculin.

- Cet endroit est très sensible aux réatsu, imbécile !

A en juger par le ton de sa voix, il s'agissait d'un homme.

L'étrange personnage fronça les sourcils et détailla les trois nobles avant de porter son attention sur l'Ange.

- …

Il fit un geste et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent sous la menace de lames aiguisées de personnes vêtues de l'uniforme d'assassin.

- Etes-vous des démons ? demanda sans détour l'énergumène. L'Usurpateur vous aurait-il envoyé afin de nous faire capturer ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des démons, répondit Ukitake. Je ne sais pas qui vous nommez « l'Usurpateur » mais personne ne nous a envoyé. Nous recherchons simplement une personne.

- Dans les Enfers ?

- Hai.

- Et lui ? demanda-t-il en pointant Raphaël.

- Il est celui qui l'a amenée ici, je suppose.

Un des trois hommes qui menaçait l'Ange vint murmurer une phrase à l'oreille de celui qui ressemblait Soi Fon.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je vous retourne la question, répliqua Byakuya.

L'autre eut un sourire froid.

- Je ne suis pas sous la menace d'une arme, moi.

- Are, are… On se calme. Je suis Kyôraku Shunsui. Voici Ukitake Juushiro et Kuchiki Byakuya. Nous sommes des Capitaines de Gotei 13, intervint le Capitaine de la 8e.

- Je vois.

Il fit de nouveau un signe, les soldats aveuglèrent les Capitaines et assommèrent le renégat.

- Nous allons voir ce qu'on va faire de vous.

* * *

_J'ai une image de ce mystérieux personnage - une des raisons pour lesquelles ce chapitre est si court d'ailleurs ^^' Le lien est sur mon profil pour ceux qui veulent._


	20. Chapter XX

_Auteur : Hiyoru_

_Rating : K_

_Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo au grand malheur des auteur(e)s et au grand bonheur des personnages martyrisés... Le reste m'appartient... Je crois._

_Note : Je ne sais pas si certains s'en souviennent mais au début de Bleach, on voit un hollow disparaitre dans les Enfers après avoir été purifié par Ichigo... C'est par ça que j'explique la présence de certains... Individus dans les Enfers (notamment la copie masculine de Soi Fon)_

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Angel

Je ne repris conscience que lorsque de l'eau glacée vint gifler mon visage. J'inspirai profondément par la bouche, ouvrant les yeux, comme si je sortais d'une longue apnée. Au dessus de moi se dessina un visage humain orné d'oreilles de chat rouges et parsemé de fourrure couleur carmin. Ses yeux couleur rubis me fixaient de manière dérangeante et un sourire, révélant des dents aiguisées, s'étalait sur son visage. Il, ou plutôt elle comme je le constatais rapidement, portait une sorte de tunique moulante – qui était évidemment de l'habituelle couleur rouge. Mon premier réflexe fut de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Je lui saisis la gorge d'une main tandis que l'autre cherchait une de mes armes à tâtons. Je n'en trouvai aucune. La Démone se défit de ma prise d'une facilité déconcertante et recula d'un pas, se massant la gorge. J'en profitais pour sauter sur mes pieds, hors du lit d'hôpital sur lequel je me trouvais.

- Tu vois ? Tu vois ? On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Ange ! s'exclama une voix nasillarde sur ma gauche.

Je la reconnus aussitôt. C'était celle de mon agresseur. Je tournais vivement la tête dans la direction de celui-ci et aperçu un petit être de couleur pourpre et à la face noire, sans aucune fourrure et à la peau toute fripée, debout contre un mur blanc qui tranchait avec le reste, les bras croisés et l'air bougon. Pour seul vêtement, il portait un pagne noir de suie autour des reins duquel sortait le manche d'une dague.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Nybbas. Elle a été entraînée pour nous combattre. Ce serait même plutôt de la tienne, fit la Démone d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ?

- Tu n'avais pas à l'assommer de cette façon.

- Parce que tu connais une autre façon d'assommer les gens, toi ? Pff !

Je suivis l'échange avec ahurissement. Visiblement, le Démon – enfin, la Démone – aux oreilles de chat était un Démon Majeur. Pourtant, le dénommé Nybbas lui parlait comme à un égal alors qu'il était sans conteste un Démon Mineur. L'être aux oreilles félines sourit en remarquant ma stupéfaction mais ne m'expliqua rien, préférant me poser une question :

- Qui es-tu, Ange ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Démon.

- Elle dit qu'elle s'est fait choper, dit Nybbas avec mépris avant de cracher au sol.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il se prenait pour qui, celui là ?!

- As-tu pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège ?

- Hé ! C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il s'agissait des ordres !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Alors ne la ramène pas !

- …

La Démone resta silencieuse mais ses oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne et l'autre du s'apercevoir qu'il était allé trop loin. Mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de celle-ci, il remua et grommela un vague : « pardon ».

- Bien, dit le Démon Majeur. Maintenant, dis-nous qui tu es, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi révélerais-je mon identité à des Démons ?

- Et à des shinigami, cela te conviendrait-il mieux ?

Je l'observais avec méfiance. Etait-ce un piège ?

- Il n'y a pas de shinigami dans les Enfers.

Un sourire apparu sur la face des deux êtres.

- En es-tu certaine ?

- Absolument.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas être surprise.

Un shoji que je n'avais pas remarqué, l'attention fixée sur les individus démoniaques s'ouvrit sans brusquerie et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Que… ?

**Fin P.O.V.**

- - - - -

On ôta les bandeaux des yeux des trois Capitaines qui restèrent saisi. Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de promontoire et, à leurs pieds, s'étalait une réplique du Gotei 13 qu'ils auraient pu passer sans même s'en apercevoir. Les bâtiments aux toits de tuiles semblaient n'être que des illusions de la roche rouge qui les entouraient, enfermant l'ensemble à l'intérieur d'une grotte aux dimensions titanesques. L'endroit fourmillait d'activité, bien qu'ils ne s'agissent que d'ombres mouvantes de là où ils se situaient. Le tout, s'ils n'avaient pas été placés exactement en face, aurait pu aussi bien n'être qu'une cavité désolée, ornée d'ombres bizarres, sans rien d'intéressant. De plus, aucun chemin ne semblait y accéder et, à moins de posséder des ailes, les Taïsho ne voyaient pas comment ils pourraient descendre sans se rompre le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'interrogea Ukitake.

- Voici le Gotei 13 des Enfers, dit l'individu à la ressemblance frappante avec Fon en s'avançant, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Le kanji numéro 2 était frappé dans son dos.

- Ce qu'il en reste ? répéta Kyoraku.

Ignorant sa question, l'individu poursuivit :

- Quant à moi, je suis le Taïsho de la seconde division, Fao Shô.

- Hé bien, Fao-san, vous ressemblez étrangement au…

- Capitaine de la seconde division de votre Gotei.

- Euh, hai.

- Comme vous, vous ressemblez aux Taïsho des divisions 6, 8 et 13… version masculine.

Le Capitaine coureur de jupon tenta de s'imaginer lui-même ainsi que ses deux compagnons en femme… et renonça précipitamment sous le regard noir de Byakuya.

- Pourquoi nous avoir aveuglé si c'est pour tous nous révéler maintenant ? demanda le Kuchiki.

- Prudence est mère de sûreté. Il s'agissait de ne pas vous montrer le chemin. Mais à présent, vous aurez à garder les yeux vigilants si vous voulez survivre.

- …

- A présent, suivez-moi, dit le dénommé Shô avant de disparaître dans une crevasse qu'aucun des « Soul Societyen » n'avait remarqué.

Les trois nobles échangèrent un regard puis jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur « escorte » qui, elle, n'avait pas encore suivi le Taïsho et gardaient toujours l'Ange assommé avant de suivre le petit homme. Les soldats masqués suivirent. Dans la crevasse, un chemin en pente douce menait en haut de escalier abrupt et dont chaque marche ne mesurait qu'une dizaine de centimètres de large. Juste à côté se trouvait un gouffre noir. Là, les attendait leur guide, une torche à la main, seul éclairage dans cet environnement hostile.

- Faites attention à ne pas glisser. Le dernier à être tombé n'a pas atteint le sol avant deux heures, et il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et ils se mirent à descendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'escalier tourna sur la droite et prit fin, laissant place à un chemin pentu.

- Suivez-moi, répéta leur porteur de lumière avant de disparaître brusquement en shunpo.

Les Capitaines le suivirent sans échanger un mot.

Bientôt, les quatre hommes arrivèrent de concert devant de monumentales portes – bordeaux – frappées du kanji 1 de couleur noir. Le Capitaine de la 8e division commença alors à rire sous le regard curieux des trois autres. Cependant, il ne put s'expliquer avant un moment, étant secoué d'un fou rire. Lorsqu'il put articuler deux mots compréhensibles à la suite, il dit :

- Yama-ji… En fille…

Et il repartit en un rire tonitruant. L'homme aux cheveux blancs esquissa un sourire tandis que les deux derniers soupiraient ou levaient les yeux au ciel… pardon, au plafond de la grotte. Une fois que le coureur de jupon se fut calmé définitivement, ils entrèrent dans la division et parcoururent les couloirs disposés dans un ordre familier. C'est alors que l'homme malade remarqua la disparition de certaines personnes et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Où est passé l'Ange ?

- Mes hommes s'en occupent.

Restait à voir ce qu'il entendait par « s'en occuper ».

Ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'aux portes qui donnaient sur la salle de réunion. Là, leur guide s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

- Les choses ici ne sont pas telles que dans votre Gotei, alors ne soyez pas surpris.

- …Hai.

Il ouvrit les portes et s'avança, suivi des trois autres. Les différences en question sautèrent aux yeux de ces derniers qui entrèrent dans la salle et se stoppèrent face au Capitaine Commandant, comme ils avaient du le faire au moins une fois dans leur vie et comme ils l'avaient vu faire d'innombrables fois. D'abord, dans le fauteuil du Commandant, se tenait non pas une vieille peau – tel l'avait envisagé Kyoraku – mais la version féminine du Taïsho aux cheveux blancs. Les regards ses deux compagnons se fixèrent sur celui-ci qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'eux. Ensuite, la place du Taïsho de la 11e était vacante ainsi que celles de la 13e, de la 4e, de la 5e et la 12e tandis celles de la 3e et de la 9e étaient occupées par les sosies d'Ichimaru et Tôsen. Les trois compagnons de Soul Society se raidirent à cette constatation. Puis, Kyoraku donna un coup de coude au Kuchiki, s'attirant un regard noir de celui-ci, et désigna la place du Capitaine de la 6e division. Celle-ci était occupée par une femme qui ne différait du Byakuya habituel que de par sa chevelure, cascadant jusqu'à sa taille, et ses formes, quasiment inexistantes, il faut l'avouer. Les traits étaient les même, seulement très légèrement adouci.

- Quand on dit que tu es androgyne, souffla l'amateur de saké.

Kuchiki ferma les yeux. Qu'on le retienne ou Senbonzakura allait faire un malheur. Heureusement pour la survie du poilu (oui, il s'agit bien de Kyoraku), l'Ukitake féminisé prit la parole :

- Bienvenue, Capitaine de Soul Society. Je suis Akutake Jyuune*.

Kyoraku releva son chapeau de son pouce.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, belle damoiselle.

- Shunsui ! s'exclama Ukitake.

Le coureur de jupon sourit à son ami.

- Je ne fais rien de mal, Jyuushiro.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira avant de saluer son sosie féminin.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le noble aux cheveux ébène se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il réglerait son différent avec l'homme au chapeau de paille plus tard. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, si possible.

- Enchanté.

- Quelle est la raison qui vous amène dans les Enfers ?

- Nous recherchons une jeune fille. Un Ange.

La femme haussa un sourcil.

- Peu d'Anges s'aventurent dans ce monde, excepté les renégats.

- Ce n'est pas une renégate. Nous soupçonnons qu'elle a été enlevée, dit Kuchiki.

- Je vois…

Akutake resta pensive un instant puis demanda, en désignant la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés :

- Serait-ce elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Angel escortée par deux Démons, l'un petit et à la peau fripée, l'autre grand et aux oreilles de chat couvertes de fourrure, ainsi que par un homme au visage doux et aux épais cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Si son visage était souriant, une aura menaçante semblait se dégager de lui. Un autre individu se tenait en retrait. Il avait le visage d'un panda périmé, un sourire scotché au visage et semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne d'être le sujet de "colère" de la version masculine d'Unohana, ainsi que de celle des trois autres être.

* * *

*Jyuune-chan, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'emprunter ce nom…

_Je l'ai déjà dis, je pense, mais je le répète : j'adore Byakuya mais j'aime aussi le martyriser "grâce" à une certaine Maybi qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi. Maybi, si tu lis ceci... Je vais aller me planquer ^^_

_PS : Le panda périmé - il faudrait qu'on sache qui a inventé ce surnom... - reste un homme. Je ne tiens pas à choquer les âmes sensibles !_

_A bientôt pour la suite ^^_


	21. Chapter XXI

Auteur : Hiyoru

Rating : K

Crédit : Bleach est à Tite Kubo

Note : Chapitre écrit à la va vite, désolée...

* * *

Les deux Démons s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement devant les Capitaines rassemblés avant de reculer hors de vue tandis que celui qui aurait pu être le frère du scientifique fou de Soul Society gagnait sa place sous le regard haineux de la jeune Ange et celui, froid, du Capitaine de la quatrième. Akutake fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine de la 12e avait encore fait ?

Le regard d'Angel se porta ensuite sur les trois Capitaines en blanc et noir et son visage s'éclaira. Elle voulut faire un pas en avant mais l'homme médecin la retint.

- Bienvenue, jeune femme, dit la nouvelle ( ?) Capitaine Commandant.

L'Ange leva la tête vers la femme aux cheveux blancs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se porter sur Ukitake puis, à nouveau, sur Akutake. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas encore fait le lien lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée nez à nez avec les deux premiers Taïsho qu'elle avait rencontrés.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Elle acquiesça la tête.

- A vrai dire, nous mêmes sommes surpris.

- …

- Mais, quelle est ton identité et que fait un Ange dans les Enfers ?

- On vous l'a déjà dit ! s'exclama Kyoraku.

La Soutaïsho leva une main.

- Du calme, j'aimerais entendre sa version des faits.

Ukitake acquiesça. C'était logique. Lui-même aurait fait pareillement. De cette manière, Jyuune pouvait à la fois vérifier leur dire et apprendre ce qu'avait vécu l'Ange.

Angel jeta nerveusement un regard à l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de s'humecter les lèvres.

- Je me nomme Angel, commença-t-elle.

- Pourrais-tu donner ton identité complète, je te prie ? l'interrompit Akutake.

- Elle ne… dit Jyuushiro avant de se taire sous le poids du regard de ses compagnons et de celui de la jeune fille.

Il soupira de concert avec l'Ange qui reprit :

- Je me nomme Angel Hisana Ariane del Gabriel Kaori, fille du Commandant Gabriel Hayate Johan din Michel Kaori, actuel dirigeant des Anges-Combattants et Premier Ange de la ville de Kaori.

Angel jeta un œil vers les Capitaines de Soul Society. Byakuya s'était raidi en entendant le nom complet de la jeune fille et se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence tandis que Shunsui la regardait l'air surpris et que Jyuushiro la dévisageait. Il n'était pas le seul, les autres Capitaines faisaient de même.

Une allégresse montait dans Angel depuis que l'autre timbré l'avait piquée avec une seringue longue comme son avant bras. Soudain, elle atteint son apogée et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Tous la considérèrent d'un regard surpris.

- Je suis… Hahaha ! Désolée… Haha ! Mais c'est votre… Hihihi ! Scientifique qui… Hahaha ! M'a fait… Hohoho ! Quelque chose… Hahahaha ! Tout à l'heure… Haha haha !!!

Les regards se braquèrent sur le Capitaine de la 12e qui observait l'Ange d'un regard intéressé, pas honteux pour deux sous. Il avait sorti un bloc note et griffonnait dessus.

- Intéressant… marmonna-t-il.

- Shirotsuchi, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Akutake ne prononça pas le « encore » mais on le sentait dans sa voix.

- Mais rien, voyons ! Je ne fais que tester un nouveaux produits sur…

- Donnez lui l'antidote. Tout de suite.

Le scientifique grommela.

- Shirotsuchi…

- Pff !

Il sortit une fiole de couleur noire qui n'avait rien d'engageant de sa manche et la lança négligemment en direction de l'Ange. L'objet se fracassa au sol et une épaisse fumée grise se dispersa dans la pièce.

Les Capitaines, habitués aux expériences de Shirotsuchi (ou de Kurotsuchi pour certains d'entre eux), reculèrent vivement de quelques pas tandis que la malheureuse Angel se retrouvait prise au milieu du gaz. Son rire s'estompa peu à peu, alors que le scientifique prenait à nouveau des notes, pour faire place à une crise d'éternuements qui dura de longues minutes. Lorsque, enfin, on eut évacuer toute la fumée et qu'Angel eut cesser d'avoir des réactions étranges, Akutake sanctionna le scientifique (- deux semaines sans expériences, Shirotsuchi. – Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! – Si. Et pas de discussion.) et la jeune fille put enfin raconter ses péripéties.

Après qu'Angel se fut tue, la Capitaine Commandant voulut que les « invités » restent dans le Gotei 13, malgré les protestations des trois Taïsho de Soul Society. Cependant, elle ne voulut rien entendre jusqu'à ce que Jyuushiro avance un argument de taille :

- Si les démons se sont alliés avec Aizen, celui-ci peut très bien envahir la Dimension du Roi à n'importe quel moment grâce aux portails ! C'est pourquoi il faut impérativement que nous retournions à Soul Society.

- …. Oui. Cependant, vous ne pouvez repartir maintenant.

- Mais…

- Je sais que vous tenez à rentrer chez vous. Mais nous ne possédons pas le portail nécessaire pour vous transporter dans votre monde. Et celui des Anges est trop lent, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Angel ouvrait la bouche.

- …Je pensais que c'était les Démons qui les fabriquaient, dit la jeune fille.

- Non. C'est l'Usurpateur qui a inventé ce type de passage.

- L'Usurpateur ? répéta Ukitake. Fao-san a déjà utilisé ce terme. Qui est-ce ?

- Satan.

L'Ange émit un son inarticulé.

- Oui. Il y a environs 1000 ans de cela, il a pris le pouvoir en réunissant une armée de Démons Majeurs et Mineurs ainsi que de Hollows. Nous avons du prendre la fuite et nous cacher. Depuis, nous avons appris à évoluer de manière à ne pas nous faire repérer tout en continuant notre travail tandis que plusieurs Démons se sont joint à nous.

- Quel travail ?

- Essentiellement la surveillance des hollows que nous avons réussi à attraper, à présent. Auparavant, nous étions également responsable de la gestion des Enfers. Il y a eu une escarmouche ressente entre plusieurs Capitaines et des Démons. La Capitaine de la 11e a entraîné celles des divisions 9 et 5 avec elle.

- … Deux Démons Majeurs m'ont déjà aidée. Pourquoi ? demanda Angel.

Akutake la considéra longuement sans répondre. Ce fut une autre voix, que la jeune fille connaissait très bien, qui lui répondit :

- A cause du rôle que tu vas jouer, mon ange.

L'Ange se retourna d'un bloc et porta machinalement la main à sa ceinture, là où étaient accrochées ses armes habituellement. Mais elle ne les avait pas. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de jeter un regard haineux à Raphaël qui se tenait, vacillant et le teint livide, sur le pas de la porte.

- Quel rôle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif tandis que les Taïsho se préparaient à faire face à n'importe quelle menace.

L'autre eut un sourire triste.

- Je suppose que je mérite ta haine…

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, cracha la jeune fille.

- Tu dois… Renversé Satan…

Il tangua dangereusement mais deux shinigami surgirent soudain. L'un le soutint tandis que l'autre s'agenouillait devant l'assemblée et baissait la tête.

- Nous avons ôté la marque à cet Ange, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, Soutaïsho, dit-il. Mais dès que nous avons eu terminé, il s'est précipité ici sans que nous n'ayons le temps de le rattraper.

- Bien.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ange Noir s'était dégagé de l'étreinte du shinigami et s'avançait à présent dans la salle. Il s'approcha d'Angel qui se mit en garde mais s'agenouilla à quelques pas d'elle et baissa la tête.

- Soutaïsho, je me nomme Raphaël Hikaru Thomas din Mikaël Atarra. Les miens pensent à présent que je suis un traître mais je ne peux plus suivre les ordres de Satan. Si vous me laissez m'expliquer, peut-être accepterai vous de me prendre dans vos rangs…

- Relève-toi, Raphaël Atarra. Tu n'as rien à expliquer.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête.

- Je sais quel effet à la marque.

- Quelle explication ? Quelle marque ? De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Angel.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du traître dans un début de sourire amusé mais il reprit aussitôt un air sérieux.

- Je vais te répondre, jeune Ange, mais tu t'immisces dans une conversation qui ne te regarde pas.

Angel rougit.

- Excusez-moi…

- Ce n'est rien, puisque je t'ai dit que j'allais te répondre. Vois-tu, ce jeune homme s'est fait tatoué la marque de l'Usurpateur sur le bras.

- Je sais.

- Or, nous avons effacé cette marque.

- Et alors ?

- Ton jeune ami n'est donc plus sous le contrôle de Satan.

- Hein ?!

- Hé oui.

Angel dévisagea Akutake avec des yeux ronds avant de les reporter sur Raphaël. Les Capitaines de Soul Society, quant à eux, étaient complètements largués.


	22. Chapter XXII

_Auteur : Hiyoru_

_Rating : K+_

_Crédits : Suis obligée de le dire ? Oui ? Mais euh !! Bon. Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Là, z'êtes contents ?_

_Note : J'espère que ce... chapitre... vous plaira. J'ai perdu l'Inspiration (avec un grand I) et en plus l'école recommence lundi. Alors faut pas trop m'en demander non plus ! ... Deux semaines à faire ça. J'ai honte. Gomen._

* * *

Angel plaqua l'Ange Noir contre le mur de la pièce déserte.

La réunion avait pris fin, quelques minutes auparavant, et ils étaient tous sortis de la salle, y compris les deux Anges. La jeune fille avait alors entraîné Raphaël dans un endroit désert. Durant la réunion, on leur avait rendu leurs armes. Grossière erreur. Angel pointa sa dague sur la gorge du traître et gronda hargneusement :

- Tu as peut-être dupé ses gens mais tu ne me duperas pas moi !

L'autre ne tenta en aucune manière de se soustraire à la menace de l'arme.

- Je comprends que tu puisses trouvé ça difficile à croire…

- Urusei !!

Raphaël la regarda, étonné. Depuis quand utilisait-elle le japonais pour l'insulter ? Angel continua :

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as été influencé par une marque débile !

- … Ce n'est pas une marque dé-…

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de la fermer.

- …

- Après, tu affirmeras que t'as mené à bien la mission que le Général t'avais confiée !

- Mais je…

La pression de la lame s'accentua sur la gorge du jeune homme qui ne put plus parler, sous peine de se blesser lui-même, et Angel lui adressa un regard haineux.

- Tu n'es qu'un salop. Un salop et un traître ! Je te hais !

Raphaël se contenta de regarder la jeune femme d'un air malheureux.

- Arrête de me regarder ainsi !

- … Mon ange…, dit-il doucement en faisant fi de la dague qui le blessa.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla l'ange.

Il comprit qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire ou non. Si elle avait le droit d'espérer ou le devoir de rester les pieds sur terre pour ne pas être désillusionnée. Il l'avait fait souffrir plus que de raison. Il en était conscient, à présent. Alors, lentement, il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

- Pardonne-moi, mon ange…

L'arme trembla dans la main d'Angel.

- J'ai été manipulé ; on m'a contraint et forcé. Je n'aurais jamais trahi les Anges-Combattants de mon plein gré, tu le sais. Je me suis retrouvé sous le contrôle de Satan, crois-moi je t'en prie…

- Je…

- Pardonne-moi, mon ange, crois-moi. Je t'en supplie…

La dague tomba au sol tandis que des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Angel et que des sanglots secouaient ses épaules. Spontanément, Raphaël l'entoura de ses bras et si la jeune fille ne se blottit pas contre lui, elle ne le rejeta pas non plus.

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Je te prouverai que tu peux à nouveau me faire confiance.

- …

Il la relâcha et ramassa la dague d'Angel. Celle-ci se raidit mais l'Ange se contenta de la remettre dans son fourreau. La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et cligna des yeux avant d'inspirer profondément pour se ressaisir.

- Au revoir, Angel.

La voix provenait déjà de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner, comme ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes. Le shoji coulissa doucement et Raphaël disparut.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait réellement été manipulé ? Qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas croire cela. Pas encore. Pas après tout ça. De rage et le Commandant sait quoi d'autre, elle frappa le mur de son poing. Les boiseries émirent un craquement sonore et l'ange recula précipitamment en contemplant d'un air effaré son œuvre. … Elle partit alors prestement en catimini.

Mais, elle ne put aller bien loin puisque, surgissant de nulle part – c'est du moins l'impression qu'elle en eut –, les Shinigami « de la surface » s'approchèrent, Byakuya à leur tête, le visage sombre, puis venait Jyuushiro et Shunsui, jovials et souriants, bien qu'un peu perplexe. Ce fut le respectable et respecté Capitaine de la 6e division qui l'apostropha :

- Hane – ou bien devrait-on dire Angel, à présent ? – que nous vaut le soudain rappel de ton identité ?

Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas avoir belle allure, la jeune fille essuya les dernières traces de larmes.

- Hé bien, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Comment ça ?

- Je me trouvais dans une cellule quand tout m'est revenu brutalement.

- Comme ça. Sans raison.

- T'as tout compris.

La jeune femme eut un sourire moqueur. Non, elle n'avait pas changé de caractère, même si elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire.

- …

- Mais je sais ce qui te chiffonne. Mon premier nom est celui que je porte à présent, le second, celui que j'ai un jour porté à Soul Society – car tous les Anges sont passés par cette case – et le troisième celui par lequel on m'appelait dans le 3e monde. Quant à dire s'il s'agit réellement de moi, pour te répondre franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

- … …

C'était fou ce que les réponses du Capitaine de la 6e étaient claires… Mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas spécialement connu pour être loquace.

- Bon, j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, non ?

- … En effet.

- Bien ! Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

La jeune fille se décala et passa à côté des trois Taïsho mais Jyuushiro la retient.

- Attends, Hane. Rentres-tu avec nous à Soul Society ?

- … Si le départ était fixé dans l'heure, je dirais que oui. Maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Je verrai. Il faut que je surveille l'autre.

« L'autre » désignant évidemment Raphaël. L'homme aux cheveux blancs parut déçu.

- Ah… Bien.

- …

Angel évita de le regarder en face et poursuivit son chemin. Depuis que sa mémoire lui était revenue, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle ressentait, comme si ses sentiments allaient de pair avec ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elle voyait Raphaël, elle songeait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient mais c'était de la colère qui la submergeait car il l'avait trahie. Il les avait tous trahis. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle croisait le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs, un doux sentiment l'envahissait tandis que son coeur se serrait de… pitié ? Elle n'aurait fait ça que par pitié ? Non. C'était impossible. Pas de pitié. De tristesse. Voilà, c'était cela. Elle était triste de le voir malade et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il guérisse. C'était si compliqué… Aimait-elle le premier ? Le second ? Aucun des deux ? Ou tous les deux ?

La jeune fille sortit de la division prendre l'air. Elle leva son visage vers le plafond de la haute voûte et aperçut des formes mouvantes, se détachant à peine de l'environnement, qui semblaient tomber vers eux à la manière des feuilles qui tombent. Ses réflexes s'actionnèrent, elle les identifia et donna l'alerte avant de prendre son arc.


	23. Chapter XXIII

_Auteur : __Hiyoru_

_Rating :__ K+_

_Disclamer :__ Bleach est à Tite Kubo_

* * *

_Mais si l'on ne peut pardonner, cela ne vaut pas la peine de vaincre. _V. Hugo

- - -

Les Démons volaient en cercles de plus en plus bas. Angel banda son arc, visa l'une des ombres mouvantes et relâcha la corde avec calme. Le Démon tomba au sol tandis que celui qu'il tenait dans ses pattes se tordit le cou. Aucun d'eux ne se relevèrent. La jeune femme reprit une flèche et répéta les mêmes gestes. Un autre chuta tandis que le Démon ailé reprenait de l'altitude. Elle ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'ils étaient des alliés car pour elle ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, ils ne seraient pas venus en si grand nombre dans ce cas.  
Les premiers Démons volants se posèrent au sol, relâchant ceux qu'ils tenaient entre leurs griffes. Ils s'élancèrent alors vers les shinigamis arrivés entre temps. Ces derniers les attaquèrent sans attendre que leurs ennemis n'arrivent jusqu'à eux.

- Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?! s'exclama l'un des shinigamis.  
Le regard d'Angel se tourna vers l'Ange Noir qui sortait du bâtiment. Elle avait sa petite idée :

_« C'est toi, salopard, qui les as amené ici ! »_

Délaissant ses cibles aériennes -de toute manière elle n'avait plus de flèches-, la jeune femme s'avança à grands pas vers Raphaël et le saisit par le col.

- Toi !! C'est toi qui a fait ça !

- Je n'y suis pour rien, Angel. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter.

Il se dégagea d'un geste.

- Tch !

- Du calme. Va pourfendre les Démons plutôt que de perdre ton sang-froid.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux avant de dégainer son épée. Il était temps. Un Démon se jeta sur elle, suicidaire jusqu'au bout des griffes, dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. L'Ange n'eut qu'à lever son arme pour que la bestiole s'y embroche toute seule comme une grande. Aussitôt, une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea du corps tandis qu'un sang vert gouttait le long de la lame effilée. La bête eut encore quelques soubresauts avant de rendre l'âme. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, Angel ôta le cadavre de son épée et s'élança sur les Démons qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux, submergeant les shinigamis surpris par cette attaque soudaine. Au milieu de la foule, elle aperçut Jyuushiro qui paraissait en difficulté, une quinte de toux l'ayant saisi au mauvais moment.

- Ukitake-san! s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle entreprit de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, tranchant tous les membres de diverses teintes rouges qui se présentaient devant elle. Assurant ses arrières, bien qu'elle ne l'eut pas remarqué, Raphaël la suivait comme son ombre, se chargeant des Démons qui tentaient de s'attaquer la jeune fille par derrière. Ceux-ci avaient un temps d'hésitation en reconnaissant l'Ange Noir mais ce dernier ne leur laissait aucune chance, les assassinant froidement.

Enfin, les ailes maculées de sang, Angel parvint auprès de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et décapita sans remords le Démon qui l'assaillait.

- Ukitake-san ! Vous allez bien ?

Le malade acquiesça, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche d'un revers de la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hane.

- Ah si ! Si vous tombez évanoui au bout milieu du combat ou que vous commencez à cracher du sang, les Démons s'en donneront à cœur joie.

- …  
- C'est pourquoi…

Elle trancha en deux le corps d'un malheureux être démoniaque qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver là au mauvais moment.

- Je vais assurer vos arrières.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Je combats les Démons depuis plus longtemps que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer !

Angel passa son épée au travers du corps d'un petit bonhomme rouge puis trancha l'aile d'un des êtres démoniaques qui les assaillaient. Celui-ci se mit à hurler d'une voix suraiguë, les forçant à se boucher les oreilles. Les autres Démons en profitèrent pour les attaquer de toutes parts. Ils furent tous décapités d'un large coup d'estoc avant de parvenir à leur cible.

Les trois individus (Angel, Jyuushiro et Raphaël) purent ôter leurs mains de leurs oreilles sans risquer de se faire exploser les tympans et la jeune fille lança un regard reconnaissant envers leur sauveur avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. En effet, il s'agissait d'un individu aux cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches couleur caramel balayant ses épaules dont l'œil gauche, aveugle, était entièrement blanc, tirant sur le jaunâtre, barré par une vilaine cicatrice qui traversait son visage tanné par le soleil de haut en bas. L'homme possédait une large carrure et portait les mêmes vêtements que les shinigamis des Enfers mais deux appendices plumés partaient de ses omoplates, teints dans une couleur carmin. Et c'était ça qui avait fait décrocher la mâchoire de l'Ange.

- Faites attention. Ces saloperies de Démons attaquent en traîtres.

- Tu es… Vous êtes…

L'autre fit une révérence totalement déplacée vu l'endroit et la situation où ils se trouvaient. D'ailleurs, un envoyé de Satan, opportuniste à ses heures perdues, tenta de lui asséner un coup dans le dos mais le nouveau venu lui balança négligemment la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture entre les deux yeux, sans se retourner. Celui-ci éclata en étincelles.

- Riel, pour te servir.

Les deux hommes, le Shinigami et l'Ange Noir, le blanc et le noir, lancèrent un regard noir. Le dit Riel les ignora et sourit à Angel.

- Garde les présentations pour plus tard, dit celle-ci. Pour le moment, on à d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Oh, tu parles de ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant les Démons qui attaquaient. Ce ne sont que du menu fretin.

- Peut-être, intervint Jyuushiro, mais ils sont nombreux.

- Si j'étais vous, je resterais à l'écart des combats, répliqua l'Ange carmin d'un ton condescendant qui exaspéra le malade. Vous risquez d'être mal et de devenir un poids pour vos compagnons d'arme.

Le Capitaine de la 13e division lui adressa un regard indigné. De quel droit osait-il… ?

- L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'a pas à être écarté de la bataille, dit Raphaël. Il est très fort et a parfaitement raison. Quant à toi, « Riel », tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur les ennemis.

L'interpellé eut un étrange sourire.

- Suis tes propres conseils.

Il fit ensuite volte-face et se jeta dans la mêlée, taillant en pièce tous les Démons qui avaient le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin. Quant aux trois autres, ils eurent fort à faire, les « sales bêtes » essayant de les égorger toutes les cinq secondes environs.

Angel remarqua alors la silhouette d'un enfant sur un rocher, en hauteur, mais un Démon accapara son attention et, lorsqu'elle s'en fut débarrassée, la silhouette avait disparu. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder avant un bon moment, devant se consacrer toute entière à ses affrontements.

Lorsque le dernier grain de sable retomba sur la terre abreuvée par le sang tombé, on put voir un champ de bataille dévaster. Plusieurs divisions étaient éventrées, les corps des agonisants gisaient à même le sol, poussant des râles, suppliant qu'on les achève. Tous, shinigamis comme démons, réunis dans une même douleur. Et, au milieu d'eux, circulaient les tristes rescapés de cette hécatombe, tentant de soigner ceux qu'ils pouvaient, abrégeant les souffrances des autres, tandis qu'une rance odeur de mort planait, mêlée à celle du sang des combattants des deux camps.

Appuyée contre un mur, respirant avec difficulté, un homme observait le carnage de loin, ses ailes noires repliées dans son dos. Son regard s'attarda sur une jeune fille aux ailes immaculées qui, tenant la tête d'un blessé aux cheveux blancs sur ses genoux, veillait sur celui-ci. L'homme enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait seul, écarté, abandonner… Il l'avait perdue. Son regard émeraude s'embua tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Après tout, n'avait-il pas mérité qu'elle le laissât, lui, le traître, le renégat, l'assassin ? Il avait beau paraître fort, il n'en était pas moins faible, vulnérable. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait le nier ; elle qui était si douce, si courageuse, si têtue ! Comment aurait-elle pu vouloir s'encombrer d'un lâche comme lui ? Car, oui, il était lâche. Il avait préféré se laisser manipulé plutôt que d'accepter d'être torturé ; il s'était caché derrière une faible excuse au lieu d'assumer les pleines conséquences de ses actes. Vraiment, en effet, pourquoi son ange se préoccuperait-elle de lui ? Lui qui l'avait abandonnée ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Raphaël ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il se dressa devant lui. Alors, l'ange leva lentement la tête vers le nouveau venu.

- Tu es Raphaël, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Tu as sauvé plus d'une fois la vie à Jyuushiro et à Hane, aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas rester seul.

Raphaël dévisagea son interlocuteur. Etait-il sérieux ?

- Allez, viens !

L'autre lui tendit la main. Après un moment d'hésitation, l'Ange Noir la saisit et laissa le shinigami l'aider à se relever avec une grimace de souffrance.

Shunsui l'amena près des autres.


	24. Chapter XXIV

_Auteur : __Hiyoru_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclamer: Bleach est la propriété de Kubo-sama..._

* * *

_Chapitre 24_

_Dieu créa le monde. Ensuite, il prit sa retraite._

Cette saloperie d'ange avait aidé ces saloperies de shinigamis. Tch ! Et il n'oubliait pas le soi-disant "destin" de la fille. Comme si on pouvait le détrôner ! N'importe quoi ! Il n'était pas le maître des Enfers, il était L'Enfer lui-même ! Il était redouté sur la quasi-totalité de la Terre sous divers noms, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Ce n'était pas ce misérable ange de pacotille qui allait le détrôner, lui, Satan, le Mal fait chair, le Malin, Lucifer, Belzébuth, le Diable ! Non mais ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?! C'était lui qui avait mené la Rébellion contre le Vieil Abruti (alias Dieu) ! Lui qui avait su dompter les Démons et appâter les Hollows ! Lui qui avait botter le cul aux shinigamis et prit la place de leur dirigeant alors _ça _lui faisait ni chaud ni froid !

C'est ce que pensait Satan en faisant les cent pas dans la salle du trône, les poings serrés. Les rares inconscients qui avaient osés venir le déranger en étaient morts. Leurs cendres traînaient encore là où ils avaient été foudroyés par le Prince des Ténèbres. Pourtant, ce dernier était légèrement inquiet. _Légèrement_. Mais c'était déjà trop pour sa Ténébreuse Grandeur. Ses troupes auraient du rétamer, écraser, pulvériser, les bataillons ennemis. Ils avaient l'élément de surprise, nom d'un chien ! Pourtant, c'était de leur côté qu'avait eu lieu l'hécatombe. Des 666 démons qu'il avait dépêchés, seuls treize étaient parvenu à s'enfuir. Pour périr sous la colère de Belzébuth. Comment ces lâches osaient-ils seulement espérer qu'il allait leur laisser la vie sauve ?

Son corps d'enfant tremblait, la rage du maudit croissant. C'était un spectacle effrayant à voir. Bientôt, des changements physiques survinrent. Les cornes qui ornaient son front s'allongèrent et se tordirent, se repliant à l'arrière de sa tête à la manière d'un chamois. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent s'obscurcir encore d'avantage, si c'était possible. Il poussa un hurlement, laissant exploser sa rage et sa frustration. Son enveloppe corporelle fit de même. Des lambeaux de chair et de vêtements s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'à la place du garçon à la queue fourchue se tenait un homme d'âge mur et d'assez grande taille. Disparue, la queue fourchue. Mais les cornes restaient là, se confondant presque avec sa chevelure ébène. Sa peau blême n'en ressortait que plus durement et faisait paraître ses yeux des abîmes sans fond. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées si fort que ses dents crissaient les unes contre les autres.

De ses vêtements, il ne restait rien, puisque ils n'avaient pas su s'adapter à son brusque changement de taille, mais une sorte de harnais de cuir, passant par-dessous ses bras, retenait les ailes noires aux reflets pourpres, qui naissaient de ses omoplates, contre son dos. Son torse musclé était recouvert de poils noirs. Constatant les dégâts, il grogna. Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois faire exploser ses tenues ?! Enfin soit. Ce n'était pas l'important. Un plan génial venait d'éclore dans son esprit. Il eut un rire machiavélique. Finalement, il allait tout de même battre le Dieu qui l'avait exilé et régné à sa place. Mais avant tout… Il fallait qu'il s'habille. On avait beau se nommer Lucifer, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on faisait du nudisme.

---

Pendant que le Seigneur des Enfers allait se rhabiller, une étrange réunion avait lieu dans l'infirmerie des shinigamis "enfériens". En effet, on y comptait trois Capitaines au haori blanc et deux Anges aux ailes blanches ou noires. L'un des représentants de chaque catégorie était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, le corps couvert de bandage à divers endroits, tandis que les trois restant portaient également quelques pansements ou attelles. Notamment, la dénommée Angel dont l'une des ailes étaient immobilisée par une desdites attelles. Mais cela n'empêchait ni les uns ni les autres d'entretenir un débat animé.

- Et moi, je te répète que c'est trop dangereux ! asséna l'Ange Noir.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Raphaël ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton opinion, je fais ce que je veux ! s'exclama l'Ange Blanc.

- Je pense que Raphaël à raison, intervint doucement le shinigami aux cheveux blancs, qui était cloué au lit comme l'ex-traître.

La jeune impétueuse soupira.

- Ecoutez, c'est la seule solution !

- Je ne pense pas, dit l'homme aux cheveux ébène qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Ecoute-les, Angel, c'est trop dangereux, répéta Raphaël.

Angel grommela.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être têtus !

- On ne veut pas que tu sois en danger, c'est tout, répliqua le Capitaine au chapeau de paille. On s'est déjà cassé la bibine pour te retrouver, on ne va pas te laisser nous filer entre les doigts !

- Hé, ho. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Bien sur que si ! C'est toi qui as proposé ce plan complètement stupide !

- La prochaine fois que je voudrai être critiquée, je m'adresserai à toi, pas avant. Compris, Raphaël ?

Ce dernier soupira.

- Tu m'en veux toujours.

- Non… T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? fit-elle ironiquement.

- …

- Il ne faut pas être si désagréable, Hane, dit Jyuushiro. Raphaël nous a sauvé plusieurs fois la mise, durant la bataille.

L'Ange ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres et acquiesça vaguement avant de reprendre:

- C'est pourtant la seule solution !

- Il est hors de question que tu pénètres seule le palais de Satan. C'est de la folie pure et simple ! Tu ne connais même pas les plans de cet endroit !

- J'attirerai moins l'attention qui si nous y allions à plusieurs.

- Avec tes ailes blanches ? Je ne crois pas…

- …

- Allons, sois raisonnable.

- Tu ne peux y aller seule, affirma le malade.

- Absolument, c'est trop dangereux, renchérit le coureur de jupon.

- …, ajouta le Capitaine de la 6e division.

- Tch !

_« __Bande d'emmerdeurs ! »_

- Attends au moins quelques jours.

- …

- Laisse au moins l'un de nous t'accompagner… Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

- Toi ? Encore moins que les autres, l'Ange Noir.

- L'Ange Noir, il a un nom. Il se nomme Raphaël, répliqua vivement ce dernier.

- Si tu l'dis…

- Hane, tu es immature, intervint Byakuya. Et égoïste de surcroît. Tu ne penses qu'à tes intérêts personnels.

La susnommée prit un air penaud.

- Mais… Bon. Bien. J'attendrai quelques jours.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce sans saluer quiconque.

- Oï… Elle a du caractère la petite…, dit Shunsui, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira.

- Vous savez, Angel n'en démordra pas, elle ira, quoi qu'on fasse. Mais au moins, maintenant, elle attendra quelques jours…, fit Raphaël.

- …

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	25. Chapter XXV

_Auteur : Hiyoru_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite..._

_Note : A partir de vendredi, je pars en vacances jusqu'au samedi. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, il n'y en aura pas (et je serai trop feignasse que pour poster le chapitre le dimanche !) à moins fait exceptionnel._

_Note 2 : Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 25_

_"Dors avec les anges et rêve de moi, car un jour tu pourras dormir avec moi et rêver des anges ". _Anonyme

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je savais depuis toujours que ce moment arriverait, c'est pour cette raison que je l'accompagnais, la suivant comme son ombre. Malgré eux, les Capitaines, ses amis, étaient retournés chez eux. Elle avait obtenu ça, du Capitaine-Commandant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient mêlés à ça. Elle ne voulait pas les voir blessés, encore moins lui. J'avais enfoncé le clou, en les informant qu'Aizen possédait les portails et que, donc, il pouvait attaqué n'importe où à n'importe quel moment. Ils m'avaient observés, effaré, mais avait accepter de rentrer chez eux. Heureusement, les shinigamis avaient volés la technologie des Démons, ils étaient repartis. Quant à moi, j'avais compris, un peu tard sans doute, qu'elle ne me considèrerait plus de la même manière. Une chose s'était brisée entre nous, irrévocablement. Je venais seulement de le percevoir. Mais je l'aimais toujours, aussi passionnément, profondément qu'au premier jour. Alors, je la suivais, bien qu'elle eut tenté de me laisser en marge de l'affaire.  
Les Démons affluèrent, sortant en masse par les portes sombres que la pénombre ambiante ne rendait que plus lugubre encore. La rumeur de leurs pas, martelant le sol en cadence, allait en croissant, semblable au roulement d'un tambour. Les shinigamis raffermirent la poigne qu'ils exerçaient sur le pommeau de leur épée. Certains déglutirent, d'autres tremblèrent, en voyant cette marée rouge monter vers eux. Mais ils leur suffisaient de jeter un œil vers leurs supérieurs, le visage déterminé, l'arme à la main, pour qu'ils reprennent courage et réajustent leur garde. Leurs alliés démoniaques, eux, restaient impassibles en voyant leurs semblables afflués en masse hors de l'enceinte de ce palais maudit. Qui sait, pourtant, qu'elles émotions les traversèrent tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre et trépasser pour leur liberté ! Bénis soient-ils, tous ces valeureux qui allaient très certainement périr dans l'espoir de mettre fin au joug du monstre qui se désignait comme le maître des Enfers !

A mes côtés, elle déploya ses ailes, ses magnifiques ailes, qui avaient été recouvertes de l'argile rougeâtre qui composait le sol de cet endroit, afin qu'elle ne fût pas une cible trop facile. Elle avait également troqué son uniforme habituel contre des vêtements noir et bordeaux, ouverts dans le dos qui avaient le même but. J'avais subi les mêmes changements. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes que le premier choc frontal ait lieu avant de prendre son essor. Je la suivis, restant dans son sillage, tel l'ombre de son ombre. Des flèches ennemies sifflèrent près de nos oreilles tandis que nous survolions le champ de bataille. Shinigamis contre Démons, Démons contre Démons, tous se battaient.

Une flèche perdue vint se ficher dans mon flanc. Je manquai un battement d'aile et commençai à chuter vers le sol avant de me reprendre. Je serrai les dents et accélérai mon allure, une main sur ma plaie, la hampe dépassant d'entre mes doigts, afin de rattraper Angel, qui ne s'était aperçue de rien. Je ne pouvais la laisser, seule, aller au devant de son destin. Je n'étais pas à ce point inconscient.

Les portes, jusque là à peine entrouvertes, s'ouvrirent plus largement, laissant sortir une horde de Hollows qui se jetèrent dans la mêlée, sans faire de distinction entre amis et ennemis. C'est avec horreur que je vis les shinigamis tomber, toujours plus nombreux, sous les coups des assaillants. Une goutte étincelante me heurta, se divisant alors en une multitude d'autres gouttelettes qui poursuivirent leur chemin. D'autres suivirent et je compris. Elle pleurait. Mon ange pleurait et ses pleurs ruisselaient le long de ses joues avant de venir frapper mon visage, formant des larmes pour moi aussi. Elle pleurait, et cela m'était insupportable. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. Au lieu de quoi, je ne fis que rester dans son sillage lorsqu'elle s'engouffra par l'ouverture béante du palais, plongeant dans les ténèbres étouffantes.

La suite se passa d'une étrange manière, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Plus nous nous enfoncions dans cet endroit immonde, plus l'obscurité nous enveloppait et tentait de nous retenir. A un moment, nous nous tenions la main, l'instant suivant, nous étions séparé par une distance plus ou moins importante. Mais, toujours je la suivis, jusqu'au moment où je débouchai sur un cul de sac, seul. Pourtant, j'aurais juré qu'elle se trouvait à côté de moi, quelques secondes auparavant. Ma plaie m'élança brusquement et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. Un rire me parvint. Un rire méchant, glacial, effrayant. Le rire de Satan. Je fis volte-face, observant l'endroit d'où il m'était parvenu. Une torche s'enflamma brusquement sur ma gauche, émettant un crachotement bleu, la flamme vacillant un instant avant de se dresser fièrement, repoussant les ténèbres avec difficulté. Je sursautai lorsqu'une haute silhouette se dressa à contre-jour dans la faible lueur.

Ses cheveux frisés de couleur ébène retombaient sur ses oreilles pointues et une lueur malveillante brillait de dessous ses sourcils broussailleux. La partie inférieure de son corps était celle d'un bouc au pelage aussi noir que la nuit, tout comme la barbichette qui ornait son menton. Ce n'était pas l'apparence sous laquelle je l'avais toujours vu mais je le reconnu.

- Hé bien, Raphaël, tu m'as déçu, tu sais ?

Je me redressai de tout mon long, ignorant la douleur qui me déchirait le flanc. Je relevai la tête.

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

- Tu m'as trahi. C'est vilain.

- Non, je n'ai jamais trahi les Anges-Combattants, c'est différent.

- Tu es un traître pour eux.

- Ils me considèrent peut-être ainsi mais je connais la vérité.

- Je vais devoir te punir, conclut l'autre d'un air satisfait.

- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire.

Il sourit et je me retrouvai soudain incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Alors, il s'avança calmement vers moi et, comme il s'approchait, la souffrance à mon côté croissait également.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, susurra-t-il sur un ton qui me fit frémir d'effroi.

Le traitement qu'il me réservait allait être pire que la mort, je le pressentais. Je me contentai de le regarder d'un air méprisant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il tendit son bras et approcha sa main de mon œil…

**Fin P.O.V.**

Le hurlement de douleur de Raphaël retentit dans tout le palais. Angel fit volte-face. L'Ange Noir ne se trouvait plus derrière elle. Son cœur se serra.

**P.O.V. Angel**

Où était passé Raphaël ? Pourquoi avait-il crié ainsi ? Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais déjà mise à courir dans la direction du hurlement. A peine avais-je tourné le coin que je butai contre une forme sombre et inerte. Pas tellement inerte que ça, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance. C'était lui, à genoux, cachant son visage de ses mains, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Raphaël ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il semblait prostré dans sa souffrance.

- Raphaël !

Toujours pas de réponse. Je m'agenouillai devant lui.

- Raphaël, que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là…

Tout en continuant à lui parler, je pris ses mains, les retirant doucement de son visage. Il avait les paupières closes, du moins, c'était ce qu'il me semblait, bien qu'il fut difficile d'être certain de quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité. Il eut soudain un brusque mouvement et me repoussa brutalement. Je tombai à la renverse sur le sol glacial, saisie.

- Que…?

- Vas-t-en ! me lança-t-il avec colère.

Comme si cela allait me faire partir. Je me redressai et m'approchai à nouveau de lui.

- Raphaël, qui a-t-il ?

- Vas-t-en !

- Sûrement pas.

- …

Il retomba dans son mutisme.

- …Bon. Tu me diras ce qu'il t'est arrivé lorsque tu le voudras, d'accord ? Mais on ne peut pas rester ici.

- …

Je le relevai sans beaucoup de douceur, il me faut l'avouer. Une plainte sortit de sa bouche, me confirmant que je n'y étais pas allée de main morte. Mais, au moins, cela eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place.

- … Où es-tu ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissée comme je l'avais lâché.

Etonnée, je lui répondis :

- Juste devant toi !

- Je ne te vois pas…

- ...

Il faisait sombre, voire très sombre, d'accord, mais il pouvait quand même me distinguer plus ou moins, non ? Apparemment pas. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit à ce point hésitant ? Mais je ne lui posai aucune question et lui pris tout simplement le poignet le poignet. Après un instant d'hésitation, sa main sur referma sur le mien et nous avançâmes à nouveau, une nouvelle fois à tâtons puisque qu'il était impossible de voir à plus de trois pas devant soi. L'obscurité semblait tout engloutir, même les sons, et je n'aurais pu dire depuis combien de temps nous étions là ni même à quelle distance nous nous situions de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'extérieur…

A un moment, des murmures me parvinrent et je crus apercevoir la lueur tremblotante d'une torche, dans le lointain, mais aussitôt après, cela disparut. A un autre moment, un visage hostile et bestial m'apparut mais, comme je m'étais soudainement arrêtée, Raphaël me demanda :

- Qui a-t-il ?

- …Rien, rien…

La figure s'était évaporée dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Je me remis en marche. Enfin, après un temps qui nous parut infiniment long mais qui pouvait très bien avoir été infiniment court, nous parvînmes dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Pour nous, dont les yeux s'étaient adaptés aux ténèbres, cette clarté fut éblouissante. Je dis nous mais il s'agit de moi en réalité, puisque mon compagnon gardait les paupières closes, comme j'en eus la certitude lorsque je me tournai vers lui.

La balafre qui barrait son visage s'était en partie refermée par endroit, créant une livide cicatrice inégale, et ressortait crûment de par la lumière des torches et de par les larmes de sang qui avait coulé le long de son visage. J'eus un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- Que…? Bon Dieu, Raphaël, que t'est-il arrivé ?!

- Ne jure pas sur le Bon Dieu, Angel, Il n'aime pas ça.

- Oui, bon… Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

- Disons que le maître des lieux m'a puni…

- … Ouvre les yeux, lui ordonnais-je.

- …

- Ouvre-les, insistais-je.

Lentement, il souleva ses paupières...

**Fin P.O.V.**

Les deux Anges parvinrent devant une porte noire à la texture semblable à du goudron, fourmillant de gravures représentant des Démons hideux et des scènes de tortures. Les torturés étant des shinigamis ou, le plus fréquemment, des Anges dans des positions qui ne pouvait qu'être douloureuse. L'artiste était-il très inspiré ou n'avait-il que représenté les tortures coutumières des prisonniers ? Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque détail était représenté avec une telle minutie que la jeune femme blêmit. Cependant, elle ne se démonta pas et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit facilement vers l'intérieur. Alors, tirant son compère derrière elle, elle entra.

**P.O.V. Satan**

Enfin, ils entrèrent, tous les deux. Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, elle n'avait pas abandonné Raphaël. Mais cela ne changeait rien puisque ce dernier était en mauvais état. Les dégâts de la précédente punition que je lui avais infligé n'avaient pas encore complètement cicatrisés et, depuis lors, une flèche s'était fichée dans son flanc. Sans oublier ses yeux, dont je m'étais chargé personnellement. Ils se parlèrent un instant et elle s'avança, le lâchant, tandis qu'il restait dans le fond de la salle.

Je souris et me levai de mon trône avant de descendre les trois marches qui le séparait du sol. J'avais choisi mon apparence d'enfant, ce qui la ferait hésiter, sans doute.

- Bienvenue, Angel. Tu vois ? Je t'attendais. J'ai à parler avec toi.

- Et moi, je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai faussement.

- Dire que j'allais t'accorder de mon précieux temps et te donner une place à mes côtés…

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

- Hé bien, je suppose que tu es venue accomplir ton "destin".

- Non.

Je la regardai, étonné.

- Non ?

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de mon soit disant destin et de toutes les conneries du même style. Je suis venue te tuer, point barre.

- Ah ? Quel dommage, je n'ai pas prévu ça, aujourd'hui. Repasse demain, on ne sait jamais.

Elle m'adressa un regard noir et dégaina son épée. On dirait que je m'étais trompé, elle n'hésiterait pas à m'affronter, enfant ou pas enfant.

- Allons, mon petit ange, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas réussir à me faire quoi que ce soit, après tout, tu ne m'as encore jamais vaincu.

Je souris tandis que mon apparence changeait et que je grandissais. Mes cheveux devinrent lisses et balayèrent mes épaules, passant du noir au brun grisonnant sur les temps. Mon visage s'allongea, perdant ses courbes enfantines pour une mâchoire volontaire, tandis que deux grandes ailes blanches perçaient de mes omoplates. Mes yeux virèrent au gris et mes vêtements furent remplacés par l'uniforme des Anges-Combattants. Seule une étoile dorée ornait l'habit. Ma queue disparut, de même que mes cornes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Le… Mon… Le…

- Je suis le Commandant, oui. Ton père.

J'eus un sourire satisfait. Sous cette apparence, elle n'allait certainement pas m'attaquer.

De surprise, elle devint furieuse et se jeta contre moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'esquiver d'un pas de côté.

- Comment oses-tu prendre son apparence ?! Tu vas le payer !

Elle m'attaqua de nouveau, mais avec plus d'efficacité et de précision cette fois. Je parai du plat de mon arme.

- Penses-tu réellement que je ne suis pas le Commandant ?

- Evidemment !

Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te convaincre.

Je la repoussai et l'attaquai. Aussitôt s'en suivit un duel acharné, mais je prenais l'avantage, lentement mais sûrement. Je lui infligeai tantôt une blessure à l'épaule, tantôt une autre à la cuise et une à l'estomac. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse une erreur fatale. Je lui avais proposé de me rejoindre, elle avait refusé, autant éradiqué la menace. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de l'autre. Bientôt, désespérée, elle tenta une feinte sur mon flanc droit tandis que, de l'autre main, elle m'attaquait de sa dague sur mon flanc gauche. Cependant, ça ne prit pas avec moi : après tout, c'était moi qui l'avait inventée, cette passe. Je balayai la lame de sa dague du plat de mon arme.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et, souriant, je lui enfonçai mon épée dans l'estomac. S'en était fini d'elle… Elle tomba à genoux et recracha du sang. Lentement, je retournai la lame dans la plaie. Son cri se termina en un gargouillement comme des bulles de sang se formaient au coin de ses lèvres. D'un geste sec, j'ôtai mon arme et la repoussai de mon pied. Elle tomba au sol, haletant de souffrance. Mon sourire sur mes lèvres, cruel. Et c'était ça qui devait mettre fin à mon règne ? Ne me faites pas rire.

* * *

_Reviews ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas demandé, tiens..._


	26. Chapter XXVI

_Auteur :_ Hiyoru

_Rating : __K+_

_Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo_

_Note : Désolée pour le retard..._

* * *

Satan eut un rictus victorieux et repoussa le corps de l'ange de son pied. A nouveau, il changea pour quitter l'apparence empruntée et en prendre une nouvelle. Ses traits, déformés par une joie mauvaise, devinrent plus juvéniles et s'adoucirent tandis que ses cheveux, devenus blonds cendrés, se raccourcissaient pour jaillir en épis de son crâne. Il prit une profonde inspiration et son expression se transforma, quittant la joie pour le calme, du moins en apparence. Depuis longtemps, il était passé maître dans l'art de tromper. Anges, Démons ou Humains, tous il pouvait les berner. On le surnommait le Maître des Mensonges. Mais pour chaque chose, il y a le revers de la médaille. Dans son cas, c'était sa faculté à percevoir les changements d'apparence des Anges qui avait quasiment disparu, mais nul ne le savait et eux ne pouvaient pas voir à travers ses propres transformations.

L'homme mûr devenu adolescent n'accorda plus un regard à la jeune fille au sol mais, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers Raphaël qui se tenait toujours à l'endroit où Angel l'avait laissé, dans le fond de la salle, les yeux fermés. En entendant les bruit de pas se rapprocher, il tressaillit.

- …Angel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le seigneur des démons ricana.

- Ta chère amie est en train de rendre son dernier soupir !

- …

L'Ange enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Non !

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ce déni, d'un pas arrogant, Satan s'avança vers le brun jusqu'à ce trouver à quelques pas à peine de lui.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que cette fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance, pourrait me vaincre ? Pauvre fou ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ta stupidité !

- …

Ce fut autour de l'Ange Noir de ne pas répondre. L'homme aux mille visages, de nouveau, ricana. Ricanement qui se coinça dans sa gorge à la vue de l'autre qui avait brusquement redressé la tête et qui braquait deux iris bleus sur lui. Son regard se tourna vers son adversaire défait. Peau matte, ailes noires, sexe masculin. Il s'était fait avoir.

Il pivota pour faire face à Angel qui avait un sourire sombre aux lèvres. Les derniers résidus de son déguisement disparurent et elle se lança sur Satan. Ce dernier, déjà affaibli et fatigué par son précédent combat, eut du mal à parer les premiers coups de la jeune fille. Cependant, bien vite, il reprit du poil de la bête et rendit coup pour coup. Ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait l'arrêter ! Il convoitait la place de Dieu bien avant sa naissance ! Mais Angel ne baissait pas les bras. Sale gosse ! Il allait devoir changer de stratégie…

A quelques pas de là, dans la plaine sombre s'étalant du pied du palais de l'Usurpateur aux falaises rouges, faisait rage la bataille la plus sanglante de mémoire de Démon. Shinigamis contre Démons, Démons contre Démons, Anges contre Anges, tous se battaient et la terre s'abreuvait des flots de sang qui irriguaient son sol, la saturant au point que des ruisseaux pourpres se formaient ça et là au milieu de cette sinistre hécatombe.

Nul n'aurait su dire quel camp s'imposait mais tous luttaient. Pour quoi ? Quelques uns l'avait oublié. Ceux-là continuaient à taillader les chairs uniquement dans l'espoir de survivre un peu plus longtemps. D'autres s'en souvenaient mais parmi ceux-là, nombreux – d'un côté comme de l'autre – se demandaient si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Pour les uns, on se battait pour reconquérir un pouvoir dont seule une poignée en profiterait, pour les autres, on se déchiraient pour obéir à un maître dont la plupart n'avaient jamais même vu le visage. Ceux-là, ceux qui doutaient de la légitimité de cet affrontement, n'étaient rien d'autre que la chair à canon, le menu fretin, qui n'avaient nulle importance, qu'on déplorerait quelques heures avant de les oublier. On ne leur enseignait pas à penser, seulement à obéir, mais c'est eux qui avait les plus sages pensées. Quant aux derniers, eux, croyait en leur combat dur comme fer, même si plusieurs d'entre eux ne se mouillaient pas trop, restant en arrière. Pour eux, cette bataille était décisive et ils ne voyaient d'autres issues que cette guerre acharnée qui, pendant longtemps, s'était réduite à quelques escarmouches. Ils étaient les Capitaines et les Supérieurs. Certes, ils risquaient leur peau, comme tous les autres, mais eux savaient pour quoi ils se battaient et y croyaient de tout leur être.

Dans cette mêlée, les bruits de lames s'entrechoquant étaient presque estompés par les cris d'agonie et les râles des blessés qui tombaient, un à un, sous les coups de leurs ennemis. Ici, un shinigami, là, un démon, là-bas encore, un ange. Et les combattants ne savaient plus où se trouvaient leurs voisins, leurs amis, leurs frères…

Soudain, un rugissement domina le brouhaha environnant, faisant lever la tête aux fantassins. Il venait du palais, mais pas un ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'un cri de triomphe ou d'agonie. Aussitôt, les deux armées reprirent l'engagement de plus bel, mais chacun, épuisé, donnait ses derniers coups, ses dernières forces, …

Les tuniques rouges pénétrèrent au cœur de l'infanterie démoniaque, menée par une femme aux cheveux rouges, possédant de nombreux tatouages tribaux, à l'air sauvage, ainsi que par une autre, un tatouage 69 ornant sa joue.

Pour la 9e division ! braillait cette dernière, tandis que l'autre braillait tout court.

Plusieurs Démons Mineurs, surpris par l'initiative, furent fauchés avant d'avoir pu se ressaisir. Les autres, désorientés de voir leur belle formation détruite, cherchèrent leur meneur du regard. Cette distraction leur valut la vie, à eux aussi. Enfin, un Démons Majeur cria :

Attaquez-les, bande de mollusques sans cervelle !!!

Alors, les Démons raffermirent leur prise sur leurs épées/dagues/poings et s'élancèrent contre les shinigamis. Malheureusement ceux-ci avaient déjà pris l'avantage et ils ne firent qu'augmenter le nombre, déjà astronomique, de morts.

**P.O.V. Raphaël**

Du rouge… Tout était rouge, striés de noir. La douleur, atroce, me vrillait le corps, venant de partout et de nulle part. Je n'entendais le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent que de temps à autre, et encore, de manière estompée. Soudain, il eut un si grand fracas que je sursautai dans mon abîme de douleur. Puis, se fut le silence…

**Fin P.O.V.**

De l'autre côté du champ de batailles, deux Capitaines combattaient côté à côte. La majorité de leur unité était tombée mais ils continuaient à se battre. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux blancs, l'autre s'était délestée de son manteau fleuri. Ensemble, elles affrontaient vague sur vague, de plus en plus difficilement. Du sang avait coulé, abondamment, depuis une blessure située sur la tempe de la Capitaine-Commandant, tintant sa chevelure couleur neige de pourpre, sur son œil, collant sa paupière. Sa compagne, elle, avait été blessée à l'avant bras droit et le fluide vital avait vite rendu le manche de son épée glissant. Elle avait sorti depuis longtemps sa deuxième lame et maniait les deux avec dextérité, s'efforçant de couvrir son amie malade pour qu'elle ne doive pas trop forcer. Mais les Démons arrivaient encore, toujours plus nombreux, et elles ne savaient combien de temps encore elles pourraient résister…


	27. Chapter XXVII

**_Hola tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu mes révisions, puis mes exam's et puis j'ai du me casser la tête pour écrire une version de ce chapitre qui me plaisait ! ^^' M'enfin bon, l'important c'est qu'il soit là, non ?_**

**_PS : Ce chapitre est un peu lugubre..._**

* * *

Mon épée vola au loin tandis que je me recevais durement sur les genoux. Son arme n'arrêta pas sa course. Je l'imaginais déjà s'enfonçant dans ma chair, sans pitié, et je me voyais au sol, en train d'agoniser. Un hurlement de rage monta dans ma gorge et éclata dans le silence, le déchirant rudement, roulant sur les murs, comme la pointe de la lame froide touchait ma poitrine. Etrangement, elle n'alla pas plus loin. Je rouvris les yeux que, dans ma chute, j'avais fermés. Mon adversaire affichait un air étrange, se mordillant la lèvre, visiblement en proie au doute. Finalement, il baissa légèrement son arme et me dit :

- Tout n'est pas obligé de finir ici.

- Bien sur que si. Tu m'as battu, tu me tues. Après tout, tu es née pour ça, ajoutais-je comme une provocation.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Mais rien. Tue-moi. Tout le monde n'attend que ça.

- … Justement.

- "Justement" quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est à moi de décider ce que je fais, Lucifer.

Je tressaillis. Elle avait usé de mon nom. Comment osait-elle ? Surtout qu'elle l'avait prononcé sans dégoût, peur, haine ou toutes les autres émotions dont on le teintait depuis des siècles. Moi qui avait mis tant de temps à me construire cette réputation de malfaisance démoniaque ! Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer, tout de même ! Alors, pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé sans cette peur qui les tenait tous ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle appelée avec _condescendance _?

- Sais-tu ce que signifie ton nom ? poursuivit-elle.

- Evidemment, répondis-je d'un ton arrogant.

Etait-elle idiote ? Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer, moi qui avait tout fait pour qu'il prenne une connotation négative ? Lumière. J'étais très mal nommé. Je préférais amplement le nom de Satan.

- …

Elle avait baissé sa garde. Quelle pauvre folle. D'un geste, je dégainai ma dague et, l'attaquant en traître, me jetai sur elle. L'ange recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc et heurta le corps inerte de Raphaël. Elle tomba à la renverse.

_"Parfait."_ pensais-je.

Je récupérai mon épée et repris mon apparence première, afin de ne plus devoir concentrer une partie de mon attention sur mon déguisement afin de le maintenir en place.

Angel, quant à elle, ne s'était pas remise debout. Elle fixait le corps de l'autre d'un air incrédule, touchant sa joue du revers de sa main. Des larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux, confirmant ce que je pressentais. Ce traître venait sans doute de rendre son dernier souffle. Bon débarras.

Mon adversaire se redressa en chancelant alors que j'affichais un sourire cruel.

- Prête à rejoindre ton petit ami ?

Elle leva sa tête vers moi et parut un instant surprise devant mon apparence avant de se ressaisir. La flamme de la haine brillait dans son regard. Tant mieux, ça n'en serait que d'autant plus amusant.

D'un geste rageur elle essuya ses larmes puis enjamba le cadavre qui se transformait en poussière pour me faire face. Brusquement, sans prévenir, elle attaqua toutes griffes dehors. Etonné, je ne pus que dévier l'arme qui trancha une de mes cornes. Celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol.

- Tch.

J'envoyai un grand coup d'estoc qu'elle para. S'en suivit d'un nouveau duel féroce, sans répit ni pitié pour l'adversaire. Je perdis ma seconde corne dans la bataille, devenant semblables à tous ces anges pitoyables et ridicules, tandis qu'elle écopait d'une profonde entaille à l'épaule gauche et sur la cuisse droite. Ainsi, ses déplacement seraient rendus plus difficiles.

Soudain, elle lança son arme vers ma poitrine. D'un geste désinvolte, je parai mai sa lame glissa le long de la mienne, emportée par son élan et s'envola vers mon visage. J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur tandis que l'argent ouvragé m'apparaissait soudainement en gros plan, nettement trop près à mon goût.

**Fin P.O.V.**

L'épée d'Angel fut déviée par celle du Renégat, elle glissa dans un crissement métallique le long de l'arme de son adversaire et se dirigea vers son visage. La jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux, horrifiée, et tenta de s'arrêter, en vain.

Le bruit de déchirure qu'émit la chair de Lucifer lorsque sa lame la transperça lui fut insoutenable mais elle ne put détourner le regard un seul instant, pas même lorsque le sang gicla et macula son visage. Juste avant de s'effondrer, le Prince des Enfers eut fugacement l'air soulagé, comme si on lui ôtait un grand poids. Puis, alors que son corps touchait le sol, il éclata en poussière d'étoile.

La seule vivante qui restait en cette pièce laissa tomber son épée au sol avec fracas, où elle teinta d'un son argentin. Angel recula, ne pouvant quitter l'endroit où s'était tenu son dernier adversaire des yeux. Le fluide vital qui tâchait son visage semblait lui brûler. Précipitamment, elle l'essuya et se demanda alors pourquoi sa vue était troublée. Elle porta la main à sa figure puis regarda ses doigts mouillés. Elle pleurait, à nouveau, elle avait toujours été trop sensible. Il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse, et plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Tandis que ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, elle sut quoi faire et ferma son coeur. Elle ramassa son arme. Ensuite, d'un pas d'abord lent et mal assuré puis plus rapide et sur de lui, elle quitta la pièce et traversa les longs et obscurs tunnels du palais. C'était facile de s'orienter, il lui suffisait de suivre la rumeur sourde qui enflait, loin devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle atteint l'extérieur, la semi obscurité régnante l'éblouit après les tunnels noirs, dépourvus de lumière. Elle s'arrêta un instant, cligna des yeux, puis reprit son chemin. Un Démon se dressa devant elle, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réalisé ce qu'il se passait, sa tête roulait sur le sol tandis Angel poursuivait sa route. Une dizaine d'adversaires périrent ainsi sous sa lame, avant qu'elle n'atteigne la femme aux cheveux blancs qui commandait aux shinigamis rouges et noirs. L'Ange se planta devant elle, ignorant la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle, après avoir abattu de sang froid les derniers qui se dressaient entre elle et le soldat :

- Satan n'est plus. Maintenant, démerdez-vous ou faites-vous tuer, j'en ai plus rien à battre. Ce qui suivra se déroulera sans moi.

Alors, plantant là son interlocutrice éberluée, elle s'envola au-dessus de cette guerre qui ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.

- Angel, attend ! cria quelqu'un.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait et ne tint pas compte de l'exclamation. Devant elle, un passage se forma, elle s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière, quittant les Enfers dans la ferme intention de ne jamais y revenir.

Elle vola longtemps sans jamais s'arrêter. De toutes manières, elle ne le pouvait pas car nul sol n'était présent sous ses pieds. Enfin, après un temps interminable, elle déboucha dans le 3e Monde. Elle devait se reposer et se sustenter convenablement, elle le savait. Mais Angel ne prit le temps que d'avaler trois bouchées et de faire une courte sieste, sans même la peine de prendre une apparence humaine, avant de s'envoler de nouveau et de repartir dans le portail. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à la Soul Society, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…


	28. Chapter XXVIII

____

__

**Coucou, tout le monde ! **

**Ca fait longtemps... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Il faisait trop chaud et pis chuis partie en vacances ! En plus, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre... **

**Oui, je sais, je me cherche des excuses... Qui sont pas vraiment bonnes d'ailleurs.. T_T M'enfin bon, l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là, nan ? ... Qui a dit non ?**

**Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis rendue compte que ça fait plus d'un an que j'écris cette fic ! O.O' Merci à tous ceux qui la lisent encore malgré mes longs retards et le reste !**

**Allez, assez de blablas et place au chapitre.**

* * *

_"Nous avons tous trop souffert, anges et hommes, de ce conflit entre le Pire et le Mieux."_ Paul Verlaine

Chapitre 28

Le Seireitei, habituellement bruissant de bruits, était désert. Désert de chez désert. Pas un seul shinigami dans les parages Pas l'ombre d'une activité dans le dédale de rues qui parcouraient de long en large la Cour Du Lac Paisible des Âmes*. Rien, nada. Et ça, c'était vraiment anormal, bien qu'Angel n'en ait pas eu conscience immédiatement, ayant atterri dans un état de fatigue très avancée.

_« Saleté de passage à la con ! Long, dangereux et éreintant ! Fais chier… »_

Péniblement, elle se releva, ayant été expulsée dudit passage sans ménagement. Son regard parcouru l'étendue blanche du Seireitei à ses pieds et se rendit enfin compte de l'absence des Dieux de la Mort.

_« Il se passe quoi ici ? Journée pourrie qu'est même pas finie. »_

En effet, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil – ou presque – depuis qu'elle avait quitter les Enfers, sa journée n'était toujours pas terminée.

Elle réprima un baillement qui lui aurait décroché la mâchoire, elle voulut prendre les escaliers pour descendre la colline du Sôgyoku mais s'emmêla les pieds et s'effondra juste devant la première marche. Excédée, l'Ange se remit debout en pestant contre les Instances Supérieures – à savoir Dieu – qui lui faisait passer le pire jour de sa vie.

_« Mais bon sang ! J'ai fait quoi, moi, pendant mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça ? »_

Le « ça » incluant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis cet instant maudit où Raphaël était revenu de sa mission et avait tué son supérieur.

Penser à l'Ange Noir lui fit mal. Il avait été son amant pendant pas mal de temps avant de trahir et il s'était pas mal racheté à la fin. Elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, à son plus grand damne. Elle avait toujours eu un « cœur trop mou », comme disait l'autre – à savoir celui qui l'avait entraînée pendant des années et qui n'était autre que le Général lui-même, son cher paternel (le Commandant) étant bien trop occupé pour avoir le temps de s'intéresser à un sujet aussi quelconque que sa propre fille et son éduction.

Autant avoir pensé à Raphaël lui avait été douloureux, autant penser à cet… ce type, qui n'avait jamais daigner s'intéresser à elle autrement que pour la critiquer, la mit en colère. Ah qu'elle le détestait !

_« Bon, bon… On se calme ! Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Zen… Iln'est pas important. La seulechose importante, à présent, ce sont les Shinigamis. Eux et uniquement eux. Les autres peuvent aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! …Oui, mais… Ils sont passés où, ces fameux Dieux de la Mort ? »_

Comme elle s'interrogeait ainsi, des hommes masqués, tout de noir vêtus, apparurent autour d'elle en silence et l'encerclèrent, arme au clair. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne les remarqua que lorsque l'un d'eux dit :

- Ton nom.

Elle sursauta alors avant d'avoir un sourire rassuré. Il restait au moins la deuxième division ! Quoi que, réflexion faite, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être rassurée, étant menacée par des lames. Elle répondit :

- Je suis Hane, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Elle ne voulait plus s'identifier comme un ange. Juste comme les shinigamis l'avaient nommée.

- Prouve-nous que tu l'es réellement. Il s'agit de la procédure standard.

Ils ne plaisantaient pas avec la sécurité, les membres de la deuxième. La jeune fille soupira.

- Si je vous dis que c'est Kyouraku Shunsui, le Capitaine de la 8e division, qui m'a trouvée et que j'ai été sous la surveillance du Kuchiki Byakuya, le Capitaine de la 6e division, c'est suffisant ?

Ils hésitèrent un instant puis rengainèrent.

- Hai.

L'un d'eux s'avança - celui qui avait déjà parlé précédemment et qui était sans doute le chef de l'escadron - et, sans ôter le tissu noir qui couvrait son visage, dit :

- Nous allons t'emmener au Capitaine Fon. Suis-nous.

La troupe se mit en route sans avoir recours au shunpo et se dirigea vers le centre du Seireitei. En chemin, ils ne croisèrent qu'une dizaine de shinigamis.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Angel. Où est passé tout le monde ?

- Le Capitaine Fon te le dira.

Elle grommela mais se tut et attendit patiemment de se retrouver devant Soi Fon pour poser ses questions. Après que celle-ci lui ait fait passer un interrogatoire léger pour vérifier son identité, savoir si elle était seule et tout le toutim, elle put enfin demander ce qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle avait déjà formulé une fois sans qu'on lui réponde :

- Où sont passés les autres ?

- Ils sont en train d'affronter Aizen, déclara Soi Fon d'un ton amer.  
Apparemment, elle aurait aimé être, elle aussi de la partie.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Dans le Monde Réel ?

- Non. Dans la Dimension Royale. Ce salopard d'Aizen a été défait durant la Bataille d'Hiver, il y a quatre mois de cela (elle serra son bras gauche au niveau du coude, comme en proie à un mauvais souvenir) mais avait apparemment d'autres cartes dans sa manche, malgré que son Espada ait été rayée de la carte et que Tousen soit mort.

- Quatre mois ? s'écria l'Ange, ne relevant pas le reste.

- Oui.

- Et… Kuchiki, Kyouraku et Ukitake sont revenus ?

- Oui.

- Avant la bataille de l'hiver ?

- Bien sur. Ils y ont participé, chacun à leur manière, et sont, à présent, partis pour la Dimension Royale.

- … Combien de temps avant ?

- Une quinzaine de jours, pourquoi ?

Hane ne répondit pas. Avait-elle mis autant de temps à traverser ce fichu passage ? Apparemment, oui. Elle se souvint que les premières pousses du printemps commençaient à sortir quand elle était passée en coup de vent dans le 3e Monde, que ses habitants nommaient la Terre.

_« Ce fichu portail ! Il est presque impossible de savoir combien de temps on y passe et comme le temps s'écoule différemment d'un Monde à l'autre, on peut se retrouver avec plusieurs années de retard à sa destination ! Saloperie ! tch ! »_

Du fait de ce décalage mais également de la dangerosité du passage (on ne comptait plus le nombre de petits malins qui étaient coincés entre les Mondes et les dimensions pour l'éternité - on pouvait les apercevoir, de temps à autre, surtout lorsqu'il faisait très chaud car l'air se « distendait » c'est ce que les humains appelaient des mirages – ou ceux qui s'étaient désagrégés, ayant perdu trop de leur substance du fait de leurs fréquents passages que pour survivre.) et de l'épuisement qu'il engendrait, les Anges se rendaient le moins possible dans un autre monde. De plus, lorsque cela était indispensable, les traverseurs restaient longtemps de l'autre côté, sur une période qui se comptait en années ou même en décennies. Mais la jeune fille, elle, avait réalisé de nombreux allers-retours en quelques mois seulement. Pas étonnant que le temps de passage s'allonge à chacune de ses traversées. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait se retrouver piégée comme nombre avant elle. Mais l'Ange n'en avait cure. Ou peut-être ne le savait-elle tout simplement pas.

- Il y a eu des blessés, durant la bataille de Karakura ?

Cette ville était celle du shinigami remplaçant, si elle avait tout suivi, et il semblait s'y passer de drôle de trucs. Elle en avait donc déduit que l'affrontement y avait eu lieu, puisque les shinigamis ne semblaient pas s'intéresser autant aux autres cités.

- Seulement chez les Gradés, car il n'y a qu'eux qui y ont participé. Le Soutaïsho n'y a pas survécu mais tout le reste s'en est tiré, grâce aux soins d'Unohana et de l'humaine Inoue Orihime.

Hane poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tous allaient bien - Yamamoto ne comptant pas vraiment, pour elle du moins -… Ou pas, vu qu'ils affrontaient à nouveau le traître en ce moment même.

- Depuis quand sont-ils partis pour se battre ?

- Aujourd'hui.

Elle les avait manqués de peu donc, de très peu, même.

- Tous les shinigamis sont-ils partis ce battre, exceptés votre division ?

- Presque tous, oui. Chôjirô** n'a laissé que le strict nécessaire pour assuré la défense de Soul Society.

- C'n'est pas un peu risqué ?

- … Ce sont ses décisions, dit Soi sans se mouiller.

- Mouais… Faut que j'aille les rejoindre.

- C'est impossible. Les seuls à pouvoir ouvrir un passage pour la Dimension Royale sont les Gardes Royaux.

- Dans ce cas, je m'y rendrai par mes propres moyens.

La jeune fille ouvrit un portail et manqua de perdre l'équilibre à cause de l'effort fourni. Soi Fon l'empêcha de le traverser.

- Non.

- Ne m'empêchez pas d'y aller.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Mais alors…

- Il faut juste que tu te reposes. On n'envoie pas un soldat mort de fatigue sur le champ de bataille. Ce serait du suicide pur et simple.

Ah. Elle la stoppait juste pour raison tactique alors. Cela rassurait Angel qui ne voyait pas du tout la Capitaine l'arrêter pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer.

- Il est vrai que je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose si j'arrive là-bas complètement exténuée…, reconnut-elle.

- Tout à fait. Donc, repose-toi.

- Ok…

Soi Fon ordonna à son Fukutaïsho de montrer à l'Ange où elle pourrait dormir de tout son soûl. Une fois que Marechiyo fut parti, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le futon et s'endormit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, passer d'un Monde à l'autre, c'était vraiment crevant.

Le lendemain, elle partirait pour rejoindre Jyuushiro et les autres. Elle ne le supporterait pas, si, à eux aussi, ils leur arrivait malheur.

* * *

*Traduction du mot Seireitei, le Rukongai était la « ville des âmes errantes »

**Il s'agit de Sasakibe. Le Vieux étant mort, c'est lui qui dirige jusqu'à l'élection d'un nouveau Capitaine Commandant.

_**La suite bientôt ! Enfin, j'espère ^^'**_


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Coucou tout le monde ! Cette fois je n'ai pas été très longue, si ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais je ne vois pas le temps passé ! ^^'**

**Bref, place au chapitre !**

_

* * *

_

"Qui a dit que les anges étaient heureux ?"

_Chapitre 29_

Hane ahanait. Elle n'y arriverait jamais, c'était trop loin… ! Elle se rendait compte, maintenant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du fausser compagnie à Soi Fon ainsi mais elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit et, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment concernant ses amis partis sur le champ de bataille, s'était décidée à partir sur le champ. Elle en payait le prix à présent.

Une de ses ailes frôla dangereusement le bord du passage et elle ne parvint à se redresser que de justesse en jurant entre ses dents des joyeusetés à faire pâlir un membre de la 11e division. Ou de la Brigade d'Inquisition chargée des interrogatoires… musclés des espions et autres démons venus fouiner chez les Anges. Au choix. C'est que son mentor ne lui avait pas appris qu'à se battre, puisqu'il était chargé de son éducation complète, et qu'il possédait le plus grand répertoire de jurons de leur monde, voire même des autres également. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus pour le moment…

Enfin, la lueur indiquant la fin du passage apparu, loin devant elle. Dans un effort de volonté, elle força ses excroissances dorsales à accélérer la cadence avant de les replier, juste avant de déboucher de l'autre côté. Ce qui pouvait se révéler dangereux si elle débarquait en hauteur, au-dessus d'un océan ou quelque chose du genre. Heureusement pour elle, il n'en fut rien et elle tomba sur une vaste succession de collines.

Soulagée, elle s'étira avant de se mettre à marcher, ayant replié contre son dos ses membres fatigués. Devant elle se dressait une immense bâtisse blanche, ressemblant aux châteaux des contes de fées du Monde Réel. Ebahie, l'Ange ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ce somptueux édifice était en flammes. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, la jeune fille accéléra l'allure, se déplaçant grâce au shunpo des shinigamis. Malgré sa vitesse, elle mit toutefois deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à proximité du bâtiment qui s'était montré de plus en plus imposant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

Devant le château, se dressaient d'immenses arbres pluri-centenaires, qui étaient pourtant surplombés par l'énorme construction. Certains brûlaient, laissant une âcre fumée noire monter vers le ciel. Des gens s'activaient pour l'éteindre, vêtus d'étranges uniforme semblables à ceux des shinigamis dont le blanc eut été remplacé par la couleur dorée. Ceux-là devaient-être les gardes royaux. De plus, comme ils étaient occupés à cette tâche secondaire, les combats devaient être terminés et les Dieux de la Mort vainqueurs, se dit Angel.

Pourtant, elle se trompait. En effet, de l'autre côté du château – comme elle s'en aperçut vite – s'étendait une grande plaine ou les shinigamis et les arrancars s'affrontaient, à grands renforts de shikais (ou bankais) et de resurrecciones. C'est ainsi que fleurissaient ça et là des animaux fantastiques et autres choses improbables. Evidemment, au milieu de ce chaos, il était impossible à l'Ange de retrouver qui que ce soit, à moins qu'il ne possède un Bankai (ou Shikai) très voyant, tel celui du Lieutenant de la 6e division. Mais alors, pourquoi s'occupaient-ils d'abord de la végétation… ?

Un homme en kimono noir s'étala à ses pieds, le visage ensanglanté, et, étonnée, Hane le regarda se relever, essuyer son visage, puis repartir dans le tas en braillant des insanités à l'adresse des ancêtres de ses adversaires, de leurs descendants et de l'ennemi lui-même. Il faisait surement partie de la 11e.

_« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je devrais peut-être aller aider, moi. »_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune fille sortit son épée et s'élança dans la mêlée, fauchant les arrancars qui se dressaient devant elle. Apparemment, Aizen n'avait pas perdu son temps pour recréer des Espadas. D'ailleurs, il était où celui-là ? Angel le repéra, légèrement en retrait de la bataille. Bah oui, c'était un Dieu, il n'allait pas se joindre à la mêlée comme un vulgaire soldat, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, les Capitaines ne semblaient pas d'accord sur ce point, le forçant au combat. Bien sûr, ce fut Kenpachi qui s'y colla le premier, se jetant littéralement sur MècheRebelle, s'étant frayé un chemin bien net dans la cohue.

L'Ange ne put voir ce qu'il se passa ensuite car toute son attention fut attirée par un arrancar plus coriace et téméraire que les autres qui se jouait de sa lame. Elle avait beau être surentrainée, son épée n'était pas faite pour affronter des hollows et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de leur style de combat. Aussi dut-elle mobiliser toute sa concentration pour le vaincre. Et ce n'était pas fini, d'autres vinrent se mettre en travers de sa route, parfois l'affrontant à plusieurs, mais heureusement elle pouvait compter sur le soutient des soldats qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas très forts, étaient rompus à ce genre d'exercices et l'aidaient de façon fort utile.

Malgré tout, le combat semblait sans fin. Pour chaque adversaire vaincu, deux le remplaçaient et, après plus d'une heure de combat incessant, la jeune fille commença à faiblir. Ses coups se firent moins puissants et moins précis, ses parades plus lentes et elle écopa rapidement de multiples blessures.

Soufflant, elle aperçut soudain le Capitaine qui comptait le plus pour elle, à quelques mètres seulement, se battre avec difficulté contre les arrancars qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne vit que quelques secondes la scène, avant que des protagonistes ne lui cachent la vue, mais cela lui suffit pour redoubler d'ardeur dans ses attaques et pour se faufiler entre les combats pour tenter de le rejoindre Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit où s'était trouvé Jyuushiro, celui-ci n'y était plus et elle se retrouva cernée d'ennemis, sans allié à proximité. Elle déglutit. Ca s'annonçait mal. Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner.

Cependant, alors que le premier belliqueux s'avançait, une flèche se planta dans son cou et il s'écroula avant de disparaitre. Plusieurs autres suivirent avant que les arrancars ne comprennent que la menace venait du ciel et ne pensent à se protéger, ou plutôt, ne pensent à tenter de se protéger puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne possédaient de bouclier ou d'armures.

Angel, quant à elle, poussa un soupir. Elle leur avait pourtant dit d'aller se faire voir, nan ? 'Fin, elle l'avait peut-être pas dit mais elle l'avait laissé sous entendre, non ? A eux comme aux habitants des Enfers, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois les Anges reviennent de se mêler de sa vie ? Même si pour le moment ils lui sauvaient la mise, elle en convenait.

L'un d'eux se posa à ses côtés, l'air fier, le regard volontaire, la posture arrogante, son épée en main. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient agités par la légère brise qui balayait l'endroit et son regard gris acier cloua sur place les quelques hollows qui avaient eu l'infinie bêtise de penser à l'attaquer pendant qu'il se posait. Il replia soigneusement ses ailes blanches et sortit majestueusement l'épée qu'il portait à son côté pour mettre en position de combat. Angel qui, médusée, le contemplait fixement.

_« Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? »_

- Ferme la bouche, dit l'Ange. Lionel ne t'a-t-il pas enseigné les bonnes manières ? D'ailleurs, que t'a-t-il enseigné, cet incapable, pour que tu n'arrives pas à faire mordre la poussière à une poignée d'adversaire ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies tant de mal contre de la vulgaire chair à canon, Angel. Serais-tu à ce point nulle que tu n'arrives pas à vaincre quelques vulgaires amateurs ? Il m'est déjà suffisamment pénible d'avoir dû venir pour que, en plus, je ne doive pas, en plus, subir ton incompétence.

La jeune fille se retint de justesse de grincer des dents. Ah quelle bénissait la période où elle l'avait oublié, cet être méprisant !

Elle serra les poings et demanda, tandis que le reste des Anges terminaient de vider leur carquois et se posaient à leur tour :

- Que fais-tu ici… papa ?

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer ? Suite au prochain épisode ^^**


	30. Chapter XXX

_« On ne choisit pas ses parents mais on décide de ce que l'on fait de notre existence »_

_Chapitre 30_

_-Que fais-tu ici… papa ?_

-Qui t'autorise à me nommer ainsi, petite impertinente ? Tu es le second Ange-Combattant de l'unité des Archanges, un soldat, et je suis ton supérieur, le Commandant. Point barre. Quant à ta question, je ne vois aucunes raisons pour lesquelles je te répondrais.

Allons, bon, il faisait un monologue au beau milieu d'une bataille maintenant ? De mieux en mieux. Un des Anges de l'escadron qui l'avait accompagné demanda :

-Quels sont les ordres, mon Commandant ?

-Débarrassez-moi de toute cette vermine. Aucun prisonnier ne sera toléré.

-Non ! m'exclamais-je car dans « toute cette vermine », il incluait les shinigamis.

Les Anges, sur le point de s'exécuter, se stoppèrent, indécis. J'étais la fille du Commandant et, comme celui-ci me l'avait si aimablement rappelé, la deuxième des Archanges, c'est-à-dire une haut placée. Devaient-ils m'obéir ? Mais je contrais un ordre du Commandant lui-même, alors que faire ? Je les plaignis un instant avant de reprendre :

-Les shinigamis veulent juste se défendre contre une invasion !

-Et ? demanda mon père, s'en fichant éperdument. Ils sont sur le chemin.

-Non, répondis-je calmement.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : non. Si l'on élimine les hollows, ils partiront et ne seront plus sur le passage.

-Qui ça, « on » ? Tu restes ici, avec moi, tandis que les Anges dégagent le chemin. Quant à tes « shinigamis » je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies.

Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de connaitre leur nom. Pitoyable. …Une seconde, il a dit que je ne combattrais pas, non mais il se prend pour qui ?

-Ce sont mes amis. Et il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Quant à vous, déblayez le terrain, et plus vite que ça ! aboya-t-il à l'adresse de l'escadron qui regardait notre querelle familiale bouche-bée.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt, comme de braves petits soldats, et je me retrouvai seule avec le Commandant, ou presque vu qu'il y avait shinigamis et hollows dans tous les coins.

-Je ne reste pas ici, annonçais-je.

-Si.

-Mmh… Non.

Aussitôt, je déployais mes ailes et m'envolais avant d'aller massacrer des hollows -je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus vulnérables d'en haut par la même occasion- sans plus me préoccuper de mon « cher papounet ». Qui n'apprécia que très moyennement que je lui désobéisse et se mit à ma poursuite aussitôt.

Aïe. J'avais intérêt à disparaitre de sa vue, et vite. Sans me préoccuper des détails mineurs, comme savoir si c'était complètement stupide ou non, je plongeais en piqué sur un ennemi, l'assommai au passage et me mit à voler à ras du sol… Avant de manquer d'y laisser des plumes, littéralement. En effet, j'avais besoin _d'espace_ et quand on s'affronte de tous les côtés, ça manque légèrement… Un shinigami avait surgi juste devant moi et avait manqué de me trancher net une aile avec son katana en tentant de faucher son adversaire… Je n'étais parvenue à l'esquiver que de justesse, et encore.

Bon, ok, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, message reçu cinq sur cinq. Je me remis debout, repliais mes membres encombrants et partis faire regretter aux hollows d'être nés. Sauf que c'est plutôt moi qui me suis cassée les dents dessus… En effet, un arrancar au fragment de masque en forme de mâchoire de loup se dressa devant moi et s'appliqua à tenter à me découper en rondelles. Très fines.

Heureusement pour moi, je sais esquiver. Et pas qu'un peu. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à sauter de ci, de là, enchainant pirouettes et cabrioles pour tenter de rester en un seul morceau. Cependant, comme nous étions en pleine bataille et tout, je n'étais pas la seule à me battre. L'un de mes voisins shinigami me donna un coup avec la garde de son arme dans la tempe sans faire exprès et sans que je l'eus vu venir. Je fis connaissance avec le plancher des vaches qui était dur, très dur, et perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait noir, et les combats avaient cessé. Ne sachant pas très bien comment j'avais survécu -puisque les morts se volatilisaient pourquoi l'ennemi ne m'avait-il pas achevé ? Bizarre-, je m'assis péniblement, en proie à un mal de crâne monstrueux.

-Aïe…

Ma voix se répercuta contre les parois de mon crâne, faisant redoubler ma migraine, m'amenant les larmes aux yeux. Puis, une question existentielle me traversa l'esprit. Qui avait gagné ? Les shinigamis, Aizen, ou bien le Commandant les avaient-ils tous tués ? Mais, ayant trop mal pour me rester à me questionner, je laissai tomber. Je m'en rendrais compte bien assez tôt. Trop tôt, même, peut-être.

J'entrepris alors de me lever, prudemment, et fis l'inventaire de mes blessures et autres bleus. Donc, une aile foulée, une épaule luxée, de nombreuses enfilades dont certaines assez profondes et des contusions sur tout le corps, en plus d'un mal de tête carabiné. Je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal.

Maintenant, il fallait que je sache quel était le camp gagnant et, quel qu'il fut, il devait se trouver au château à fêter sa victoire. Du moins, c'est ce que moi j'aurais fait. Aussi me mis-je en route, clopin-clopant, vers la grande bâtisse qui se dressait plus loin. Et plus j'avançais, plus je me demandais comment j'avais pu m'en éloigner autant. Car elle était fichtrement loin, cette fichue baraque !

Lentement mais surement, assez longtemps après m'être réveillée, j'y parvins. Une atmosphère festive régnait et j'entendis des rires, assez estompés du fait que la porte (enfin, le _truc_ monumental qui servait de porte) était fermée. Néanmoins, ils me parvinrent suffisamment fort que pour aggraver la maudite migraine qui me martelait toujours les tempes et me fasse me demander si, tout compte fait, l'extérieur n'était pas mieux. C'était grand, calme et surtout, surtout, _silencieux_. Quoi que. Un couple avait apparemment estimé qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'intimité à l'intérieur et était venu explorer les buissons qui poussaient aux alentours. Et, vu les bruits qu'ils faisaient, ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Mais, ce n'était pas mes oignons. Aussi, j'entrepris de pousser la porte gargantuesque qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement de fin du monde après m'avoir résisté quelques instants. Le brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur me submergea puis, brusquement, s'éteignit, tandis que tous les yeux se braquaient sur moi.

Un homme se leva, suivit d'un autre, et encore un autre, etc. et je me retrouvai engloutie sous la foule des shinigamis qui m'assaillirent en parlant, criant, riant tous en même temps. Je crus que ma tête allait exploser et repartis dire bonjour au sol, retournant dans les méandres de l'inconscience, tandis que le regard dédaigneux de mon père me fixait alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la place où il était assis.


	31. Chapter XXXI

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Et il est plus long que d'habitude ! ^^

_

* * *

_

« L'espace d'une vie est le même, qu'on le passe en chantant ou en pleurant. »

Proverbe japonais

_Chapitre 31_

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentis vaguement nauséeuse. Si ça continuait, j'allais finir par tomber malade, youpi. Moi qui exécrer tout ce qui a rapport de près ou de loin avec les vitamines (J'ai bien dit vitamines, pas médicaments. Les médicaments, ça passe. Les vitamines nan. Je sais, je suis bizarre), avec ma veine je devrais en prendre, c'était certain. J'ouvris lentement mes paupières collantes tandis qu'une légère odeur d'hôpital m'assaillait. Le décor resta d'abord obstinément flou puis à contrecœur laissa place au net après que j'eus cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Le plafond était brun et les murs d'un vert maladif tirant sur le blanc. Ça me rappelait… quoi ? Aucune idée. Je me redressai en position assise et constatai que j'étais dans un lit au drap blanc. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Où avais-je atterri moi, cette fois ? Le Monde Réel ? La Soul Society ? Les Enfers ? J'eus bientôt ma réponse en voyant entrer une shinigami. La Soul Society, donc. J'observai la nouvelle venue. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Katetsu ? Kitetsu ? Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je laissai tomber. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle faisait partie de la quatrième division, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts.

- Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée, Kaori-san ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_« Kaori-san… ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle par mon nom de famille… ? Et comment le connait-elle d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous dans une division de shinigamis ? »_

- ...Kaori-san ? Vous m'entendez ?

- …Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?

Elle sembla surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je pose une question pareille.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu « Kaori » ? Je m'appelle Hane !

Elle parut troublée.

- Mais… votre nom est bien Kaori, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et alors ? Appelle-moi Hane.

- Mais…

- Hane. Pas « Kaori-san » ni même « Kaori ». Hane.

- …Bien, Hane-san, obtempéra-t-elle comme on cède à un caprice d'enfant.

Je me grimaçais. Pourquoi me traitait-elle comme un gosse ? Je ne réagissais pas ainsi ! Je me renfrognais, boudeuse.

- Vous allez bien, Hane-san ? s'inquiéta-t-elle comme je me complaisais dans le silence.

- Très bien, oui. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais.

J'esquissai un geste pour me lever et me retrouvai brusquement plaquée contre le matelas. Elle était rapide !

- Vous êtes encore trop faible pour vous lever !

Non mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Je faisais encore ce dont j'avais envie ! Si je voulais me lever, rien ni personne ne m'en empêcherait ! Même si il était vrai que je ne me sentais pas au mieux de ma forme… Cependant, puisqu'elle tentait de m'empêcher de partir, je partirais. Par pur esprit de contradiction.

- Lâche-moi. Maintenant, ordonnais-je.

Elle ne broncha pas.

- Si vous vous tenez sage, j'autoriserai vos visiteurs à entrer, dit-elle.

C'est qu'elle me traitait réellement comme une enfant !

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, m'exclamais-je ! Votre chantage puéril ne fonctionnera pas sur moi !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix douce en laquelle je reconnus Unohana. Isane, lâche Kaori-san, s'il te plait.

Soulagée, je me tournais vers ma sauveuse pour la remercier, comme Isane me libérait, mais refermais bien vite la bouche. En effet, la Capitaine souriait, certes, mais une aura terrifiante se dégageait d'elle. En la voyant, on avait envie de se terrer quelque part, très loin, et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir enfilé une armure complète et de s'être assuré qu'on avait une flopée d'armes –explosives ou mortelles si possible- sous la main.

- Kaori-san, vous êtes priée de ne pas vous lever, vous n'êtes pas encore remise. Vous devez encore vous reposer.

Je déglutis et acquiesçais sagement, pas contrariante. Satan, en comparaison, on pouvait le reléguer au rang de « terreur des bacs à sable ». Dire qu'elle avait l'air si douce et gentille lorsque je l'avais rencontrée auparavant… !

- Bien. Plusieurs personnes veulent vous voir, voulez-vous que je les autorise à entrer ? demanda-t-elle en affichant son doux sourire tandis que son énergie se tenait à nouveau bien sage.

- Oui. S'il-vous-plait, ajoutais-je pour faire bonne mesure il était hors de question que je la fâche, elle faisait bien trop peur !

- Parfait, je vais les prévenir.

Elle ressortit tandis que je m'interrogeais en observant la porte avec méfiance –au cas où elle reviendrait avec son air sadique-. Elle avait bien dit « plusieurs personnes », non ? Si je devinais que Jyuushiro en faisait partie, je me demandais quels étaient les autres.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière avait préparé des médicaments et me les tendait à présent. J'observais le plateau sur lequel elle les avait placés avec méfiance. Était-ce ce que je redoutais ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je.

- Des vitamines, répondit-elle, afin que vous puissiez récupérer plus rapidement.

Vitamines … ? Je le savais ! On veut m'empoisonner ! C'est trop… Yerk.

- Non merci…

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, vous devez les prendre.

- Plus tard, d'accord ? Là, je n'en ai pas très envie…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son refus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je soupirai de soulagement discrètement et me tournai vers mes visiteurs, un sourire aux lèvres pour accueillir l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs… et me retrouvai face au Commandant accompagné de l'escadron qui l'avait suivi sur le champ de bataille ainsi que quelques autres anges.

Mon sourire se dissipa sur le champ et mon visage se referma. Voilà pourquoi les shinigamis m'appelaient « Kaori ». Il avait surement dû passer par là et demander –ou plutôt ordonner, voire exiger- qu'on me nomme ainsi ! Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, ça faisait longtemps que je n'essayais plus de le comprendre. Lui n'avait même jamais tenté de le faire. Après tout, j'étais juste le second de l'unité des Archanges, comme il me l'avait dit. Alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à un simple soldat, fut-il sa fille ? Il y a des fois où je me demandais vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de m'incorporer à sa famille. Pour se faire bien voir, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je brusquement à mon père.

Les hostilités étaient lancées.

- Est-ce une façon de recevoir son père, petite impertinente ? répliqua-t-il.

- Mon père ? Je pensais que tu étais « juste » mon supérieur, _Commandant_.

Il m'adressa un regard noir que je soutins sans broncher. Isane, elle, nous regardait à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Angel.

- Mais je ne joue pas sur les mots. Je ne fais que te rappeler les points que tu as tenu à éclaircir, _**Commandant**_.

- Cesse ça !

- Cessez quoi, _mon Commandant_ ? Voudrais-tu que je cesse de te nommer par ton grade,_ Commandant_ ?

«_ De mes deux_, ajoutais-je en pensée. »

- Il suffit ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu continues à te moquer de moi !

- De quoi parles-tu, Commandant ? Ajoutais-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Angel, arrête-ça, intervint une nouvelle personne que je n'avais pas remarquée.

Le Général Lionel s'avança au premier rang comme j'affichais une mine stupéfaite.

- Général ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'accompagne le Commandant, évidemment.

- …

- Bien, revenons-en à notre petite discussion, reprit ledit Commandant, l'air un tantinet plus calme.

- Discussion ? demandais-je d'un ton guindé. Quelle discussion ? Nous en avions une ?

Il m'ignora et poursuivit :

- Comme tu l'as remarqué, tes précieux petits shinigamis sont toujours là. Et, de surcroît, j'ai accepté de me rendre dans ce monde inférieur.

Il se récolta un regard indigné d'Isane (comment ça, inférieur ?) qu'il ne remarqua pas.

- Tu me dois donc un service.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! m'insurgeais-je. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de quitter le premier monde ! Ni de te rendre à Soul Society ! Je ne te dois rien du tout !

- Tu m'as demandé, que dis-je ?, ordonné de ne pas toucher aux shinigamis. Et, comme tu peux le constater, c'est chose faite. Tu me dois donc bel et bien un service.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je n'ai jamais demandé ça à toi mais aux anges qui t'accompagnaient et qui ont un cœur, eux !

Il fit la sourde oreille.

- C'est pourquoi, tu vas rentrer au Paradis avec moi. Sur le champ.

- Nan.

- Pardon ?

- Nan.

- Un refus n'est pas toléré.

- N'à foutre.

Il parut décontenancé. N'avait-il toujours pas compris que je n'étais pas un de ses soldats à qui il pouvait ordonner tout et n'importe quoi et qui obéissaient sans poser de questions ? Evidemment, puisqu'il ne me connaissait pas. Il lança un regard au Général qui y répondit par un haussement d'épaule impuissant. Légèrement déstabilisé, mon père dit :

- Cesse de te comporter en enfant !

J'eus un sourire mauvais. Il disait que je me conduisais en enfant, hein ? Très bien, il allait voir ce que « l'enfant » pouvait faire.

- Sinon quoi ?

- …Pardon ?

- Serais-tu sourd ?

Il s'énerva :

- Ça suffit, insolente ! Tu vas venir avec moi, que cela te plaise ou non !

- Ben, justement, ça ne me plait pas, tu vois ?

- Je te ramènerai par la force s'il le faut !

- Tu ne l'as pas déjà dit, ça ?

- Silence !

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Le droit à l'expression, tu connais ?

Il devint rouge écrevisse et, brusquement, la gifle partit. Sa main heurta ma joue avec violence et ma tête se heurta contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Interdite, je tâtai ma joue du bout de mes doigts avant de lui jeter un regard haineux. L'escadron le regardait avec stupéfaction et il parut gêné et même légèrement stupéfait. De s'être montré violent devant eux, évidemment. Il ne se souciait pas de m'avoir blessée. Après quelques instants de silence, il me menaça :

- Je reviendrai. Et tu me suivras, quoi qu'il advienne.

Puis, se drapant de sa dignité, il fit demi-tour et sortit d'un pas martial après avoir ordonné aux autres de le suivre. Seul Lionel, le Général, resta. Il poussa un gros soupir :

- Pourquoi dois-tu le provoquer à chaque fois ?

- Pourquoi ne prend-t-il pas en compte mes opinions ? Pourquoi ne se soucie-t-il pas de moi ? C'est de sa faute si mon accueil envers lui est froid.

- Peut-être, mais tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Non. C'est à lui d'en faire un le premier.

- Si tu penses ainsi, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais.

- Qui te dit que je veuille m'en sortir ? La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

- Tu es trop dure avec lui.

- C'est toi qui me reprochais d'avoir un cœur trop mou, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Pas avec ton père !

J'haussais les épaules.

- Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être gentille avec lui.

- Bien sur que si, il t'aime.

Je partis dans un grand fou rire. Le Commandant ? M'aimer ? C'était du n'importe quoi !

- Cesse de rire, je suis très sérieux.

Je le voyais ça, qu'il était sérieux. Et c'est bien ça qui me faisait rire. Il pensait sérieusement que mon père m'aimait !

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

Je me calmais un peu, assez pour demander sans m'étrangler de rire :

- Et quoi donc ?

- Il est venu dans ce que les habitants de ce monde appellent la « Dimension Royale » pour te secourir. Pour toi, il n'a pas touché à un seul des shinigamis et, lorsque tu as sombré dans l'inconscience, il t'a suivi ici, rongé par l'inquiétude.

- « Rongé par l'inquiétude », hein ? Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

- Je ne…

- Excusez-moi, mais à présent il vous faut partir. Kaori-san a besoin de repos, intervint soudainement Isane en sortant de son mutisme.

Et voilà, elle me nommait à nouveau autrement que Hane… Pff…

- Bien mais…

- Pas de mais, veuillez vous en aller s'il-vous-plait.

Isane le mit dehors avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste durant toute ma « discussion » avec le Commandant, trop choquée pour réagir lorsqu'il m'avait frappée. Et puis, c'était des affaires de famille, elle n'avait pas osé s'immiscer dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais là, si je ne prenais pas de repos, Unohana allait lui taper sur les doigts. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais interpréter.

Une fois que Lionel fut dehors, elle se tourna ensuite vers moi :

- A présent, il vous faut prendre vos vitamines, Hane-san

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

* * *

**_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour laissez votre avis ? Ca coute rien et ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_**


	32. Chapter XXXII

_« Pourquoi donc avons-nous des pieds et non des racines, si nous sommes fixés comme de misérables plantes à un point que nous ne pouvons quitter ? » _Victor Hugo.

**_Chapitre 32_**

Deux jours plus tard, Hane sortait de la quatrième division, complètement traumatisée. Définitivement, les vitamines et elle, ça faisait trois.

Lentement, elle traversa les rues du Seireitei, en direction de la treizième division, prenant garde à chaque croisement à vérifier que le chemin était vierge de tout ange car il était hors de question de retourner au Paradis. C'est pourquoi, elle voulait patienter un maximum de temps avant de devoir une nouvelle fois affronter le Commandant. Celui-ci n'avait pas reparut durant toute la durée de sa courte convalescence, bizarrement, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

Elle parvint à la division d'Ukitake sans problème, n'ayant pas aperçu l'ombre d'une plume. Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine, ouvrit la porte et se figea. Son père se trouvait dans la pièce, accompagné du Général, tous deux faisant face au capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Ah, voilà pourquoi ce dernier paraissait un poil embêté lors de ses visites. Ils faisaient pression sur lui pour qu'il cesse de la voir, sans doute. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Angel se racla la gorge et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, interrompant leur discussion. Le Taïsho lui sourit tandis que le Commandant disait :

- Ah, te voilà. Nous t'attendions.

- Que faites-vous à la 13e division, au juste ? demanda la jeune fille, méfiante.

- Nous… _discutions_ de ton avenir.

Houlà, elle ne devait pas être très pacifique, leur conversation, au ton qu'il avait employé.

- Et pour quelles raisons ? Mon avenir me concerne moi, il me semble.

- J'ai compris le motif qui te retenait ici.

- Ah bon ? Bravo, tu es plus perspicace que ce que je ne le pensais dans ce cas !

- C'est à cause de cet homme.

- Raté.

- Tous les trois la regardèrent, surpris.

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas _en partie_ à cause de lui. Mais, dans l'absolu, non.

Bien évidemment, elle ne précisa pas la taille de la partie en question, qui était tout de même un sacré morceau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est de lui que t'es amourachée, non ?

- Non.

Ukitake parut blessé et elle s'empressa de rectifier :

- Je ne me suis pas amourachée, comme tu dis. Je suis tombée amoureuse.

- Une amourette, oui !

- Pas du tout.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous disions donc que la meilleure manière de te ramener à la raison est d'éliminer le problème à la racine, et ce de manière définitive.

- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je t'embroche, et ce de manière définitive, répliqua Hane avec légèreté, un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres. De plus, je n'ai jamais été plus raisonnée qu'à ce jour. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec les Anges et encore moins avec toi.

Le Commandant et le Général écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués, la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la raison :

- Angel, tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'exclama Lionel.

- Mon nom est Hane, répondit-elle calmement. Et je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- J'ai accompli votre foutu destin à la con alors maintenant foutez moi la paix, nom de Dieu !

- Ne jure pas ! fit le Général. Il n'aime pas qu'on utilise Son nom à tout va et tu le sais !

- Rien à foutre, cracha la jeune fille.

- Angel. Il suffit, prononça le Commandant d'une voix froide qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Cesse tes enfantillages. Nous rentrons. Maintenant.

Angel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut réduite au silence par un seul regard de son père. Père qui ordonna ensuite à Lionel d'entraver l'Ange afin de ne pas devoir supporter ses tentatives d'évasion durant le trajet qui suivrait.

Le Capitaine de la 13e division intervint :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant la rapatrier dans votre monde alors qu'elle n'en a aucune envie ?

- Sa place est là-bas.

- C'est à elle d'en décider, non ?

- Tout à fait, renchérit la concernée qui venait de se cacher derrière le Taïsho pour échapper aux deux autres hommes.

- Non, contredit l'homme dont les yeux gris auraient fait fondre le cercle polaire.

Hane lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il poursuivait :

-La place d'Angel est au Paradis, dans les rangs des Anges-Combattants, et non dans un monde inférieur à conter fleurette. De plus, ayant un grand potentiel, elle est destinée à monter les échelons et un jour me succéder.

- Alors ça, jamais ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, répliqua le Général.

Comprenant qu'ils ne lâcheraient jamais le morceau, Angel cessa de discuter. Elle attrapa la main d'Ukitake et le prévint :

- Shunpo !

L'instant suivant, ils avaient tous deux disparut, passant sous le nez des deux autres hommes qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Il venait de se passer quoi là ?

Tandis qu'ils se questionnaient, Angel courrait, tenant toujours la main de Jyuushiro qui, s'il avait été surpris au début, s'était adapté à son rythme très rapidement. Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés, l'homme aux cheveux blancs força la jeune fille à s'arrêter alors qu'ils atteignaient un parc assez isolé.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu entrainé ainsi ? demanda-t-il.

- Si vous étiez resté, ils vous auraient pris en otage pour me forcer à rentrer.

- …

Angel soupira.

- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser en paix ? J'ai fait ce qu'ils voulaient alors maintenant c'est à moi de décider, zut hein !

- Ton père s'inquiète très certainement pour toi, c'est pourquoi il tient à ce que tu rentres chez toi, afin d'être rassuré.

- C'est ici chez moi, maintenant.

- … Pourquoi ça ?

- Si vous saviez la différence qu'il existe entre nos deux mondes ! Ou, du moins, entre le QG et le Seireitei… Bien sûr, ce sont deux institutions militaires mais elles sont loin d'être identiques ! (Elle se mit à marcher de long en large devant son interlocuteur.) Au QG, on ne fait que se battre, tout le temps. Lorsqu'on ne s'entraine pas, nous sommes obligés de simuler des batailles fictives contre des hologrammes de Démons ou des Anges Déchus ou encore entre nous ! Juste pour rester « en forme » ! Les plus faibles terminent toujours à l'infirmerie… Ou pire. Ça sert à « faire le tri » entre les faibles et les forts. Et si on veut monter les échelons, la seule manière, c'est de se distinguer lors d'une mission ou de défier son supérieur hiérarchique. Mais comme lorsqu'on est en bas de l'échelle, on ne nous confie aucune mission ou presque, la seule solution est la deuxième ! Or, généralement, notre supérieur a plus d'expérience que nous et s'est déjà fait défier de nombreuses fois sans jamais perdre, ce qui réduit fortement nos chances ! Cependant, une fois que tu es en haut de l'échelle, plus personne ne peut te détrôner, puisque nous sommes classés par ordre de puissance et la seule façon d'avancer, c'est que son prédécesseur se fasse tuer, ce qui engendre quelques accidents.

Ukitake la regardait, légèrement bouche-bée, tandis qu'elle poursuivait son monologue :

- L'unité la plus puissante, l'élite, est placée sous les ordres directs du Général qui lui-même reçoit ses ordres du Commandant. Elle se nomme l'Unité des Archanges et peut donner des ordres aux unités inférieures. Moi, je fais partie de celle-là. C'est à nous qu'on accorde les missions les plus périlleuses et les combats les plus féroces. La seule unité à pouvoir se vanter d'être à égalité avec nous, c'est la garde du Commandant. Et encore, ceux-là n'ont subi qu'une formation de garde du corps, ce sont des bourrins, ils ne savent pas faire les choses en finesse, comme nous ! Notre formation couvre tous les domaines ! Nous sommes les plus forts, les meilleurs, les… plus soumis, acheva-t-elle amèrement. C'est malsain. On nous endoctrine et on fait passer pour normal un système qui ne l'est pas ! C'est ce que j'ai compris en retrouvant la mémoire et en comparant ce d'en quoi j'ai vécu durant tous ces siècles et le Seireitei. Ici, on s'entraine, certes, mais on ne pousse pas les gens à bout. On ne traite pas les soldats comme des vermines parce qu'ils sont moins hauts placés et, surtout, on n'envoie pas les hommes à la mort quand ça les arrange ! Les Anges-Combattants se disent être une organisation voulue par Dieu mais… (elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre:) si Dieu voulait vraiment que l'organisation soit ainsi, c'est qu'il n'est pas si bon qu'on le dit !

Hane se tut et ferma les yeux. Voilà, elle avait parjuré. Elle s'attendait à être foudroyée sur place par la colère divine, mais il n'en fut rien. Pas le moindre petit coup de tonnerre, pas la moindre petite tempête pour venir la punir. À la place, elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur ses cheveux. Incrédule, elle rouvrit les paupières pour croiser le regard chocolat du Capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- Si vraiment les… Anges-Combattants (il butta légèrement sur le mot inconnu) sont organisés pareillement, peut-être devrais-tu y retourner, ne fut-ce que pour faire changer les choses ? Bien évidemment, si tu souhaites rester ici, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, loin de là.

_« Cet homme est un ange, _songea tendrement la jeune fille,_ il l'est de bien plus de manières que la plupart de ceux que je connaisse. »_

- Vous avez raison, déclara-t-elle. Il faut que j'y retourne, pour faire changer les choses. Mais dès que ça sera fait, je reviendrai.

Le shinigami eut un sourire triste. Elle allait une nouvelle fois partir loin de lui. Parfois, il se surprenait à penser que, peut-être, leur soirée n'avait été qu'un rêve… Et puis, ne l'avait-il pas abusée, elle qui avait perdu alors sa mémoire ? Mais, il y a quelques minutes encore, elle venait d'affirmer qu'elle l'aimait. Était-ce possible ? Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement lorsque la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras.

- Demain, j'avertirai mon père que j'accepte de repartir avec lui. En attendant, je veux passer le reste de mon temps avec vous.

Le Taïsho n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle voulait vraiment rester avec lui ? Lentement, il baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes mais fut brusquement interrompu par l'alarme qui se mit à résonner dans tout le Seireitei. À contrecœur, il s'écarta de l'Ange, malheureux comme les pierres, pour aller voir ce qu'il se tramait encore, accompagné celle-ci.

* * *

_**Review ? Donnez votre avis ou faites une critique (constructive de préférence, merci), tout est le bien venu !**_


	33. Chapter XXXIII

_« Les apparences sont trompeuses_ » Inconnu.

_Chapitre 33_

Ukitake et Hane se dirigèrent rapidement vers la source des cris qui leur parvenaient. Pourquoi l'alarme résonnait-elle ? Quels étaient ces cris ? L'ennemi aurait-il pénétré le Seireitei ? La procédure voulait que les Capitaines se rendent immédiatement à la 1e division, cependant le Capitaine de la 13e division fit une entorse à ce règlement en allant d'abord voir ce qu'il se passait.

Hane, elle, pensait savoir. Surement que le Commandant avec piqué sa crise sur l'un des shinigamis. Ou alors, un démon était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans le Seireitei. Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, comme elle put le constater en arrivant sur les lieux. Certes, le Commandant y était impliqué mais il se battait contre un… un _gamin_ aux cheveux roux. Et, fait incroyable voire même impossible, il perdait. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver un jour, se dit Angel. Les cris qui leur parvenaient, quant à eux, provenaient des shinigamis qui tentaient d'expliquer la situation aux deux antagonistes ainsi que des anges qui avaient voulu porter secours à leur chef et s'étaient heurtés à un petit groupe de personnes habillées comme des humains.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et se hâta d'intervenir, Hane sur les talons :

- Kurosaki-Kun, Kaori-San !

Les deux susnommés jetèrent un œil vaguement interrogatif vers l'homme qui les avait interpellés mais ne cessèrent pas de s'affronter pour autant, chacun tentant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Pour finir, le shinigami aux cheveux blancs dut carrément se placer entre les deux protagonistes pour qu'ils arrêtent de se taper dessus.

- Cessez de vous battre ! Vous n'êtes pas ennemis, voyons.

Le rouquin et le brun s'observèrent avec méfiance un court moment puis Kurosaki rengaina son couteau de boucher dans son dos tandis que son homologue faisait la même chose, plus à contrecœur toutefois, n'ayant pas digéré le fait qu'un vulgaire adolescent ait eu l'avantage sur lui. Ce dernier, lui, ne prêtait déjà plus aucune attention à son ex-adversaire, se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Ce sont des ennemis ?

- Non, Kurosaki-Kun, au contraire !

- C'est qui, alors ?

- Des Anges.

- Hein ? Comme dans la religion chrétienne ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça Angel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ?

- Et toi, gamin ? répliqua le Commandant.

- Qu'est-ce ça te regarde ?

- Cela me regarde autant que toi sur notre présence ici.

Ichigo grinça les dents, pris à son propre jeu. Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Ukitake, mais je dois vous laisser.

- Pas de problème, fit le roux.

Aussitôt, Ukitake partit pour rejoindre la réunion des Capitaines à la première, laissant l'adolescent et ses amis en compagnie des anges.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda alors Hane. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

- Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi ?

- Hane, enchantée Kurosaki Ichigo.

Son père fronça les sourcils en l'entendant se nommer de cette manière. Voulait-elle vraiment se défaire de son identité ? Il ne la pensait pas sérieuse mais, apparemment, elle l'était. Et pas qu'un peu. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour avoir une fille pareille ?

Pendant ce temps, la conversation s'était poursuivie :

- Ouais, moi aussi. Alors t'es un ange ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

-Moi, je suis venue aider mes amis. Eux, ils veulent que je rentre chez moi, répondit-elle en désignant les autres anges. Si t'es un shinigami, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là durant la bataille dans la, euh, « Dimension Royale » ?

-Nani ? Il y a eu une bataille ?

N'ayant pas apprécié le fait d'avoir été mis à l'écart, le Commandant intervint.

-Bien évidemment.

-Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas appelé ?

-Ne te crois pas indispensable, Kurosaki, fit un garçon habillé de blanc en remontant les lunettes. Si les shinigamis ne t'ont pas appelé c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi.

Sur ce, laissant son rival la bouche ouverte, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Ishida Uryu, Quincy. Etant donné que Kurosaki n'a pas daigné nous présenter, je suppose que je dois m'y coller. Voici Yatsutora Sado et Inoue Orihime. Je ne te présente pas Kuchiki-San ni Abarai-San, tu dois les connaitre.

-Enchantée. En effet, je les connais.

-Et eux, qui sont-ils ?

Ce fut le Général qui lui répondit :

-Voici le Commandant Gabriel Hayate Johan din Michel Kaori, actuel dirigeant des Anges-Combattants et Premier Ange de la ville de Kaori ainsi que sa Garde Personnelle composée d'Anges-Combattants du plus haut niveau, surentrainés, et prêts à réagir en toutes situations. L'ange s'étant présentée à vous de façon modeste n'est autre que la fille du Commandant, Angel Hisana Ariane del Gabriel Kaori, second Ange-Combattant de l'unité des Archanges. Quant à moi, je suis le Général Lionel Kyosuke Mathieu Ytal.

Angel lui lança un regard noir à l'entente de son nom, tandis qu'Inoue s'exclamait :

-Ouah ! C'est impressionnant !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on en a à… ?

Kurosaki fut interrompu par un des seuls shinigamis encore présent qui venait de recevoir un message de la part d'un papillon de l'enfer.

-Excusez-moi, mais je viens de recevoir des ordres ! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait !

-Quels sont ces ordres, exactement ? demanda le Commandant.

-Vous devez me suivre.

-Où ça ?

-A la première division.

-Bien.

Le shinigami se hâta en direction de la première division, suivi des anges et de la troupe du shinigami remplaçant. Arrivés devant celle-ci, Ukitake les accueillit, le visage grave.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent Hane et Ichigo de concert.

-Un ennemi frappe à notre porte. Je ne peux pas vous demander de combattre avec nous, cependant…

-Qui c'est ? questionna le rouquin.

L'Ange, quant à elle, s'exclama :

-Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider !

Le Taïsho sourit brièvement avant de répondre au rouquin :

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs…

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, les rapports sont flous mais suffisamment alarmants pour décider de nous mettre en alerte…

-… Qu'attendons-nous alors, allons-y !

-Oui mais…

-Mais ?

-… Ça sera dangereux.

-Et alors ? On a l'habitude !

-Bien… Dans ce cas allons-y…

Ainsi, ils se mirent en route pour atteindre la porte Ouest du Rukongai et la passer. Devant celle-ci se tenait un ange. Seul. Les mains dans les poches, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Le Commandant se raidit, tandis que Hane, stupéfaite, demandait d'une voix hésitante :

-..Raphaël ?

Pendant ce temps, Kurosaki demandait :

-Qui c'est celui-là ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Hé oui ! On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi !

-Mais… Tu... Tu es mort…

-Si j'étais mort, qu'est-ce que je ferais là, mon ange ?

Le visage du Commandant se tordit une brève seconde en une grimace de colère. De quel droit ce traitre appelait-il sa fille ainsi ? Le susnommé ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

-Mon Commandant, le salua-t-il. Il est rare de vous rencontrer hors du Q.G. et encore plus en un autre monde.

-Raphaël, cracha Gabriel Kaori. Comment oses-tu te montrer, sale traitre ?

-Je ne suis pas un traitre !

-C'est vrai, mon Commandant, affirma Angel, Satan le manipulait contre son gré. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu es arrivé ici, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'ange noir.

-C'est simple, j'ai fait comme toi, je me suis servi d'un Passage dès que j'ai repris conscience et que j'ai été un minimum soigné. Ces shinigamis infernaux sont vraiment très doués !

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Hane, vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude :

-Tu devrais faire attention, dit-elle, un être dangereux rôde !

- Ah ? Je n'ai vu personne pourtant, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Jyuushiro qui observait avec méfiance Raphaël depuis le début, gêné par une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, sut soudain ce qui l'embêtait et s'exclama à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui s'était rapprochée :

- Hane, attention, c'est lui l'intrus, ce n'est pas Raphaël !

Grâce à cette mise en garde, Angel put esquiver le coup d'épée qui lui asséna l'Ange Noir. Ce dernier poussa un soupir ennuyé.

- Dire que ma couverture saute déjà, quelle perte de temps !

- Qui es-tu ? demanda hargneusement Hane, se mettant en garde.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu m'avais vaincu, misérable ange ? Comme si une vulgaire gamine pouvait me battre !

La jeune fille demeura interdite.

- Tu es mort !

- Non, au contraire de ton Raphaël si émotif. Il a suffi d'un tour de passe-passe pour que tu le tues de tes propres mains tandis que j'assistais à toute la scène.

- MENTEUR !

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- On a beau m'appeler le Père des Mensonges, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas dire la vérité. Surtout lorsqu'elle est douloureuse.

Hane serra les poings, tremblant de rage et d'horreur. Avait-elle vraiment… ? Aurait-elle réellement… ? La main du Commandant se posa sur son bras.

- Calme-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien en t'énervant, excepté te faire tuer, lui dit-il à voix basse avant de reprendre plus haut : Comment t'es-tu introduis ici, Déchu ?

« Raphaël » grinça des dents à l'entente de l'épithète puis répondit d'un ton méprisant :

- Il a suffi que je prenne la place d'un des anges de ton escadron lorsque tu t'es arrêté aux Enfers. Comme tu ne leur accordes aucune attention, ça a été plus que facile.

- Tch.

- Bien, maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec ces formalités, pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ? La Soul Society est un bel endroit, il me tarde de la conquérir.

Ukitake dégaina.

- Pour cela, il te faudra d'abord passer sur mon corps.

Satan le considéra d'un œil amusé.

- Passer sur le cadavre d'un homme malade me va parfaitement.

- N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? lui lança Hane.

- Non, strictement aucun, lança-t-il avec un sourire froid. Croyais-tu véritablement que ton petit numéro pour me faire repentir aurait eu le moindre effet ?

Angel ne dit rien, car c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. De leur côté, les autres s'étaient préparés au combat.

Soudain, brutalement, Lucifer passa à l'attaque, sans se départir de l'apparence de Raphaël, et s'élança sur la jeune fille.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour mon monumental retard mais... Comment ça j'ai aucune excuse ? ...Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. Cependant, ce chapitre fait a plus de mille mots en plus que ceux que je poste d'habitude. Et puis... Ben... C'est le dernier... Hey oui ! Le dernier, vous dis-je ! Mais ça, vous le verrez bien par vous même.**_

_**Bleach appartient à Tite qui a pas voulu me le vendre.**_

_**Allez, une dernière fois : ENJOY !**_

* * *

« Toute chose a une fin »

_**Mon Ange : Chapitre 34**_

J'observais la plaine, en contrebas. L'herbe, luxuriante, était agitée par une bise légère. Des animaux paissaient tranquillement, insouciants du monde. Quelques jeunes anges parcouraient le ciel, faisant une course de vitesse. Je soupirai. Tout était si calme, si paisible ! Tout le contraire des émotions qui m'habitaient.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le nouveau venu ne s'annonça pas. À quoi bon ? Je savais déjà qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. De nouveau, je poussai un soupir, plus profondément cette fois, tandis que mon visiteur se décidait à prendre la parole :

- Mon Commandant.

- Qui a-t-il, Lionel ?

En usant de son prénom, je l'invitais à me parler comme un ami et non un subalterne.

- Je vais être franc, tu devrais sortir prendre l'air. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Il ne broncha pas, il avait l'habitude.

- Prendre l'air, vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne changera rien à ma mine.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Et tu sais très bien ce que je vais te répondre : non.

- Angel, pour l'amour du Ciel, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée pour le restant de tes jours !

Je sursautais. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus nommée par mon prénom.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Quand vas-tu te reprendre, enfin ?

- Jamais.

La réponse avait fusé, froide brutale, rapide. Nouveau soupir de sa part. Quant à moi, je m'étais de nouveau tournée vers la baie vitrée et observais la plaine.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule. Je restai stoïque, je l'avais vu venir grâce au reflet présent dans la vitre.

- Angel, tu es en vie, bon sang ! Profites-en !

- La mort aurait été bien plus douce.

- Certes, mais morte, tu ne l'es pas. Alors cesse de ressasser le passé et vas de l'avant !

Je fis volte-face brusquement.

- Cela m'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas oublier !

- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, juste de passer à autre chose. D'accord ?

- Passer à autre chose ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Toi, tu serais passé à autre chose ?

- Je ne suis pas à la tête d'une grande institution militaire, moi. Les troupes ont besoin de leur chef.

- Les « troupes » ? Ce sont des Anges comme toi et moi ! Qui ne savent même pas pour la plupart dans quoi ils ont mis les pieds !

Il eut un sourire.

- Raison de plus pour les informer, non ?

- ...

Il m'avait coincée, et il le savait parfaitement.

- Tu devrais aller voir les nouvelles recrues.

- Bien, Général, grondais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers la porte. Il m'arrêta.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ainsi, mon Commandant !

Je tournai légèrement la tête, de sorte qu'il puisse voir mon profil droit et le rictus qui s'y affichait.

- Si tu veux que les recrues me voient, elles me verront. Sans artifice. Elles pourront toujours rendre leur démission plus tard.

Je sortis du bureau et me mis à marcher à grandes enjambées. Lionel dut courir presque pour me rattraper. Sur mon passage, les Anges me saluaient avec les yeux écarquillés. Certains étaient blêmes, évitant de me regarder en face. Je n'en avais cure j'avais l'habitude.

Du temps avait passé depuis que j'avais quitté les shinigami. Presque vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Satan était apparu devant la porte Ouest du Seireitei. Malgré tout, je n'oubliais pas. Je n'oublierais jamais, je ne le pouvais pas. Ce jour-là…

- Mon Commandant ?

Lionel interrompit le fil de mes pensées, me faisant presque sursauter. Mais il valait mieux que je m'arrête là, sans doute… Je me tournai vers lui :

- Quoi ?

- … Nous sommes arrivés.

- Ah, oui, dis-je.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai autour. Nous étions effectivement arrivés devant le terrain d'entrainement où étaient rassemblées les nouveaux fraichement recrutés. Ils fanfaronnaient dans leur nouvel uniforme, tous contents d'avoir été acceptés au sein de l'organisation. J'eus un sourire compatissant. Quels idiots.

Lesdits idiots se calmèrent sur le champ lorsque Lionel s'avança et réclama le silence avant de poursuivre :

- Vous qui entrez dans l'organisation des Anges-Combattants, voici notre Commandant.

Je m'avançai et pris place, comme le Général avant moi, sur la petite estrade préparée pour l'occasion. Dès que j'eus pris place et me fus tournée vers eux, des murmures se répandirent à travers les rangs.

A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? A une femme fringante, habillée de vêtements luxueux, tout sourire et très belle ? Hé ben nan, c'était raté ! J'eus un sourire froid.

_**Fin P.O.V. Angel**_

Lionel observa son Commandant. En vingt ans, elle avait beaucoup changé. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Auparavant, jamais elle ne serait restée à se morfondre. Mais c'était avant.

Comme il la connaissait, le Général ne faisait pas attention à l'apparence d'Angel, en règle générale. Cependant, puisqu'elle s'adressait à des nouvelles recrues, une fois n'est pas coutume, il tenta de l'observer comme l'une d'elle. Et ce qu'il vit le fit tressaillir.

Les cheveux de sa supérieure avaient poussé et lui tombaient à présent dans les yeux, descendant jusqu'aux omoplates, s'égayant en mèches sauvages. Son visage était pâle -elle n'était quasiment pas sortie depuis les deux décennies écoulées- et hâve, faisant paraitre ses yeux trop grands. Ces yeux dont l'un semblait délavé et fixait le vide pour toujours, tandis qu'une balafre prenait naissance à sa tempe pour se terminer sur l'arête du nez, traversant la paupière gauche.

Elle était vêtue comme les Anges-Combattants, à ceci près qu'aucune étoile ni numéro n'était inscrit sur sa veste et que celle-ci possédait des reflets dorés. Les vêtements d'Angel étaient légèrement chiffonnés également et aucune arme ne se trouvait à sa ceinture.

Elle eut un sourire froid et dit :

- Anges ! Je ne connais pas vos noms, mais sans doute savez-vous le mien. Je ne connais pas non plus les raisons qui vous ont poussés à vouloir devenir des Anges-Combattants. Est-ce pour la fortune, la gloire ou pour une toute autre raison ? Vous seul le savez. Cependant, si vous pensez que ce sera facile, que tout sera toujours rose, que votre seule préoccupation sera de vous tourner les pouces en comptant le temps qui passe, je peux vous assurer que vous vous trompez lourdement. La vie des Anges-Combattants n'est pas facile et ni la gloire ni les richesses ne vous importeront une fois mort. Oui, mort. Car il est inutile de nier, chaque jour nous courrons le risque de perdre la vie en allant se battre contre les Démons. Si qui que ce soit d'entre vous en doute, celui-là peut s'en aller immédiatement.

Un grand silence s'abattit à la suite de ses paroles. Personne ne s'attendait à de telles paroles en guise de bienvenue et certaines des nouvelles recrues semblaient mal à l'aise, murmurant entre eux, regardant fixement le sol ou le plafond, s'efforçant de ne pas voir l'œil mort, se demandant ce qu'elles venaient fabriquer ici.

Puis, soudain, un jeune ange s'avança. D'après son apparence juvénile, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans et ses cheveux longs étaient blancs comme neige. Il prit la parole d'une voix calme qui portait afin de couvrir les chuchotis de ses condisciples :

- J'ai proposé ma candidature en connaissant les risques qui m'attendaient. Je savais que j'avais peu de chance de me voir un jour dans les rangs des Anges-Combattants et pourtant je suis ici. Si j'ai fait tout ça, ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant à cause de quelques paroles qui me rappellent ce que je sais déjà. Je ferai tout mon possible pour venir en aide aux autres et si, pour cela, je dois m'entrainer des années durant, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Il regardait Angel dans les yeux, sans aucune hésitation et celle-ci eut un coup au cœur. Il ressemblait à Ukitake et cela lui noua la gorge.

Les autres recrues semblèrent tirer du courage des paroles de leur compagnon et acquiescèrent tour à tour devant son discours. Lionel, voyant que le Commandant ne se décidait pas à reprendre la parole, déclara :

- Voilà de bien courageuses paroles. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre organisation au nom de tous. A présent, Nathaël va vous expliquer quelle sera votre place et en quoi elle consistera.

Il fit un signe et un ange s'avança, étant resté dans l'ombre jusque-là. Quant au Général et à Angel, ils se retirèrent.

Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, elle demanda :

- Quel est le nom de cet ange, celui qui a pris la parole ?

- Il se prénomme Nathanaël, je pense.

- Bien. Je le veux dans mon bureau.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Le plus rapidement possible.

- Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Le Commandant se rendit alors dans son bureau tandis que Lionel faisait demi-tour. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa son front contre ses mains, les coudes sur le bureau. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet ange lui ressemble ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'avance hors du rang pour parler en la regardant droit dans les yeux ? Pourquoi…

Elle ferma les paupières et soupira. Tout ça… A cause de ça.

_Flash-Back_

_Soudain, brutalement, Lucifer passa à l'attaque, sans se départir de l'apparence de Raphaël, et s'élança sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci, momentanément paralysée, ne put rien faire excepté écarquiller les yeux comme son adversaire abattait son arme._

_Le coup fut paré. Angel retrouva brutalement toutes ses capacités pour s'écarter d'un mètre. Gabriel avait levé son arme pour protéger sa fille._

_Satan le regarda, les yeux étrécis par la colère. Comment osait-il se mettre au travers de sa route ? Il recula d'un pas, se remettant en garde afin de mieux s'élancer à l'attaque sur ce nouvel ennemi._

_Restant à l'écart, se tenaient les autres. Aucun d'eux n'intervenait ni ne comptaient intervenir, du moins pour le moment en tout cas. Les anges parce qu'ils avaient confiance en leur commandant, Ukitake car il savait que ce qui se jouait était un combat pour l'honneur du père et les humains parce qu'ils jugeaient non équitable d'être à plusieurs contre un et/ou se savaient trop faibles._

_Angel non plus n'intervenait pas. Elle pensait encore pouvoir sauver le Déchu malgré tout, malgré toutes les ignominies qu'il avait accomplies depuis son exil. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait pour Gabriel, parce qu'il restait son père malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire, que son adversaire était très fort, elle le savait, et qu'il n'était pas infaillible même s'il était le plus haut gradé. Alors, elle ne savait quoi faire, c'est pourquoi elle se contentait de regarder._

_L'apparence de Raphaël eut un sourire vicieux et se fendit en un large coup d'estoc avant de modifier sa passe au dernier moment pour en faire un coup de taille. Le Commandant, surpris, para trop tard et la lame pénétra sa chair, taillant la peau tendre, s'enfonçant profondément dans le corps de l'ange. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur comme l'arme continuait sur sa lancée, tranchant les muscles et les intestins. Le sang jaillit, éclaboussant Lucifer qui s'en délecta, tâchant le sol de nombreuses tâches écarlates._

_Les anges, horrifiés, voulurent intervenir mais Gabriel, dans un effort surhumain, profita que l'élan de son ennemi l'ait mis à découvert pour abattre son épée sur le coude de celui-ci, prouvant plus ou moins qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'il était tout à fait apte à engendrer des dégâts chez l'ennemi. L'avant-bras tomba au sol. Satan poussa un hurlement sauvage et se recula, portant la main à son moignon._

_Ensuite, profitant que son adversaire ne s'occupe plus de lui dans l'immédiat, le Commandant s'effondra, l'autre ayant retiré son arme de son corps. La main pressée sur sa blessure béante, tentant vainement de retenir l'hémorragie, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir ce qui, il le savait, lui serait très certainement fatal._

_Angel se précipita sur lui tandis que les anges se lançaient avec hargne contre celui qui avait blessé leur chef. Seul Lionel resta, aidant la jeune fille à entrainer son père un peu plus loin et à lui appliquer les premiers soins tout en gardant un œil sur le combat. Malgré la perte de son avant-bras, Satan se battait toujours aussi férocement._

_Le bruit d'un gargouillement étranglé et d'un corps s'affaissant sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons fit sursauter Hane qui jeta un regard effrayé en direction du Déchu. Elle avait déjà été en situation de bataille, elle avait déjà combattu et tué des ennemis mais jamais encore elle n'avait assisté à un tel massacre._

_Après le Commandant, Lucifer s'était occupé des anges, les démembrant ou les éventrant avec une facilité et une désinvolture qui soulevait le cœur de la jeune fille. Au moins, lorsqu'il avait affronté Raphaël, le combat avait été plutôt égal. On aurait dit qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis ! C'était pourtant impossible ! Elle ne voyait donc qu'une solution : il s'était joué d'eux comme eux même avaient tenté de le faire. Là, il venait d'enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de son dernier adversaire –d'où le gargouillis et le bruit de la chute du corps- et se tournait à présent vers elle._

_- Enfin à nous. Une dernière volonté, petit ange ?_

_Angel déglutit, la bouche sèche, et ne répondit rien. Elle en était incapable._

_- Aucune ? Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, petit ange._

_Il sourit, moqueur. Un mouvement attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Gabriel tentait de se redresser._

_Commandant ! Ne bougez pas, vous n'êtes pas en état, s'exclama le Général._

_- Sottise, croassa-t-il difficilement. Si c'est… pour sortir… des imbécilités… pareilles… autant te… taire… Lionel. De toute… façon… je n'en ai plus… pour longtemps. Angel…, appela-t-il ensuite._

_Elle se tourna vers lui, délaissant Satan qui devint rouge de colère de se voir ainsi mis de côté._

_- Ne le… laisse pas… t'im…pres…sionner… Tu peux… le battre… Si quelqu'un… peut… le faire… c'est… toi… Tu… le… feras… je… le… sais… Je...uis…f...er…de…t…_

_Il retomba en arrière, les yeux voilés. A l'instant où sa tête toucha le sol, il vola en éclat, se transformant en poussière d'étoile. Angel devint blême, sous le choc, tandis que Lucifer, ayant assez d'attendre que la petite scène familiale se termine, l'attaquait._

_Il se heurta au zanpakutô d'Ichigo et eut un sifflement agacé._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous interposez ? Vous tenez tant à mourir immédiatement que vous êtes incapables d'attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires que j'aie éliminé cette sale gamine avant de venir vous faire tuer ?_

_Le visage déterminé, le rouquin répondit :_

_- Je te ferai face autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour permettre à Hane de se remettre !_

_Il n'avait pas bien compris quel rôle celle-là jouait mais il était apparemment important. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse mourir comme ça, sans la défendre !_

_Angel fut touchée par les paroles de l'humain. Il ne la connaissait pas mais pourtant il la défendait. Cependant, plus personne ne mourrait en voulant l'aider ! Aussi se leva-t-elle et reprit-elle son arme, fermement décidée à mettre une fois pour toutes ce monstre hors d'état de nuire, car il lui était à présent évident que celui-là se délectait de la souffrance des autres et qu'il était incurable malheureusement._

_- Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras d'Ichigo, le regard féroce._

_- Merci, mais c'est mon combat à présent._

_- Je ne…_

_- S'il te plait. C'est à moi de le faire. Recule._

_- Bien…, capitula-t-il._

_Il s'écarta et aussitôt Angel et Satan engagèrent un duel féroce, chacun des deux refusant de concéder le moindre avantage à l'autre. Pourtant, c'est Lucifer qui prit peu à peu l'avantage malgré son membre manquant, faisant reculer pas à pas la jeune fille, la blessant à plusieurs endroits. Et le duel s'éternisait…_

_Hane était désespérée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait jamais y arriver ! Elle n'était pas de taille… De plus, son adversaire avait l'apparence de Raphaël et il lui était difficile de le frapper comme il représentait un être cher à ses yeux_

_Le Déchu traça une enfilade cuisante sur son ventre, lui tirant une exclamation de douleur, et elle s'empressa de se mettre hors de portée de cette arme qui semblait assoiffée de sang. Du moins, elle tenta de s'éloigner mais il la suivit pas à pas._

_Elle n'eut aucun moment de répit car l'autre la poursuivit, la forçant encore et toujours à croiser le fer surtout qu'elle se fatiguait de plus en plus._

_Et alors, ça arriva._

_La lame de Satan décrivit un arc de cercle pour lui ouvrir le visage. Une douleur fulgurante, atroce, la traversa de part en part. Elle crut que son crâne s'était ouvert en deux. Elle cria. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout était noir._

_Elle sentit un choc dans son dos et prit conscience qu'elle avait dû être propulsée en arrière. La douleur était toujours présente, insupportable. Elle pensa s'évanouir tant elle était grande. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Un liquide poisseux coulait sur son visage. Elle l'essuya et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux._

_Lentement, de mauvaise grâce, ses paupières s'ouvrir. Le monde fut recouvert par les ténèbres dans un premier temps puis les couleurs refirent leur réapparition. Mais seulement d'un côté et, à sa grande horreur, elle constata qu'elle ne voyait plus rien de l'œil gauche._

_Alors seulement, le tableau qui se montrait à elle prit un sens. Ukitake gisait par terre, apparemment inconscient, et Lucifer s'approchait lentement, près à l'achever. En un éclair, elle comprit qu'il avait dû se précipiter à son aide et qu'il n'avait pas fait le poids face au Déchu, peut-être parce qu'il avait été frappé par son mal au plus mauvais moment imaginable._

_« Non ! Pas lui ! » C'est ce qu'elle pensa._

_Elle sauta sur ses pieds, faisant fi de la douleur et se précipita sur son adversaire, résolue tant qu'elle pouvait résister à la souffrance à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il lui tournait le dos. C'était lâche, déloyal. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. D'un mouvement circulaire de l'épée qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, elle le décapita._

_Face à elle, Ukitake se désagrégea exactement en même temps que son adversaire. Angel tomba à genoux, effondrée. Trop tard… C'était trop tard… Tout ça pour ça… Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, débordèrent, roulèrent le long de ses joues._

_Fin Flash-Back_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Le jeune ange entra, suivi de Lionel.

- Commandant… ? demanda timidement le garçon.

Angel releva vivement la tête. La nouvelle recrue eut un geste de recul avant de se reprendre.

- Vous m'avez demandé… ?

- Oui. Nathanaël, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, dit-elle en faisant un geste vers la chaise placée de l'autre côté du meuble.

Nathanaël s'installa.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ton nom complet ? demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Nathanaël Jyuushiro Alexandre Kaori.

Hane écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et du se rattraper au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Lionel.

- J…Jyu… Jyuushiro ?

- Oui. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle…

- …Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Depuis combien de temps es-tu « né » ? questionna-t-elle, le cœur battant.

- Ça va faire vingt ans que je suis ici, pourquoi ?

- …Ukitake… ? demanda Angel à mi-voix, hésitante.

Nathanaël fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est-ce ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler où…

Il se tut brusquement en voyant le grand sourire qu'affichait le Commandant. Pourtant, on lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne souriait jamais ! Plus étrange encore, il avait l'impression de la connaitre… Mais où… ? Un nom s'imposa à lui avec tant d'importance qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le prononcer à voix haute.

- Hane ?

Angel manqua un battement de cœur. Le jeune homme était bien Ukitake ! Il semblait ne pas encore se rappeler mais… Ca viendrait, elle se le promit. En attendant, elle allait pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

- Tu peux y aller, Nathanaël, annonça-t-elle.

* * *

_**Une dernière explication avant de se quitter ? Nathanaël a le même nom de famille qu'Angel parce qu'ils viennent tous deux de la même ville. En effet, chaque nom est celui de la ville d'où est originaire l'ange.**_

_**Allez, à une prochaine fois !**_


End file.
